Black Prodigy
by splitpersonalitygoddess
Summary: Camilia Renie is a strange girl who doesn't let anyone see her emotions in fear of getting hurt. After a tragedy that forever changed her life, she falls (quite literally) into the world of an alternate reality we know as Kuroshitsuji. But when she winds up getting stuck in a cage with a boy who then summons a demon, she finds that her new life keeps getting stranger and stranger.
1. That Prodigy, Resurrected

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

* * *

Chapter I: That Prodigy, Resurrected

"So as I shall explain it to you, you've been pronounced dead in your world. Luckily for you I successfully resurrected you." The voice echoed from everywhere yet nowhere at all. This defies my life, my purpose, for something so illogical to exist.

"So you see those orbs around you? Those are worlds. Go on touch one." I moved forward through an empty space filled with innumerable orbs floating about. I slowly reached towards one in front of me. As I tapped it the orb morphed into a large hole that the air around me seemed to be getting sucked into. Suddenly I felt myself roughly shoved from behind.

"Have a nice trip~" The voice echoed in my head as I felt myself falling through an endless darkness.

* * *

I felt the cold rush of blistering cold wind rush past me as I freefell seemingly out of the sky. Millions of thoughts, numbers, and equations were flashing in my mind as I tried to figure out my chances of evading death this time, and they did not show promising results.

I tried to make out the quickly approaching ground, but failed to do so from the numbing cold air forcing me to clench my eyes shut. Suddenly I find myself gasping for breath as I feel myself collide with something. I felt myself slide off of the surface and fall once more; only this time onto what I was certain I was on a pathway.

"Ugh, what part of Rest In Peace didn't that voice understand?..." I moaned to no one in particular. I felt my mind reach an 'override' and the world around my blur as I began to lose conciseness. But before I entered my sleeping state, I heard voices around me and felt my body being roughly dragged by my feet.

* * *

Nudge…. "Hey…" Nudge…. "Hey…" I grunted slightly as I woke up. I raised my head to the person who had just woken me up. The boy seemed shocked, almost scared when I made eye contact with him.

The boy appeared small and frail looking, not to mention pretty injured. The boy had a white shirt on that only had a couple of the buttons buttoned up near the middle, revealing his ribcage in detail.

His skin was a sickly pale color that one can only achieve from various ailments. He had a face that almost made him seem feminine and deep black hair with tints of blue in it.

I found myself, however drawn to the boy's eyes, a deep blue like that of sapphires with rather long eyelashes for a boy.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy in an even voice, careful not to startle him.

"I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He replied the same way as me. "How old are you?" I questioned.

"10," Was the answer I received. "What about you?"

"I'm Camilia Renie, a rough estimation of my age would be about 14½." I replied while glancing about my surroundings. I was in a cage with Ciel and another boy, blond and about Ciel's age; there were other cages near ours with other kids in there as well.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ciel muttered under his breath. I glanced down at my outfit.

I wore grey jeans that were hanging together by legitimate threads, white sneakers with blood caked onto the bottom, black, unstained ankle socks, a white shirt with tears along my torso decorated with splatters of blood, a black jacket with its sleeves barely attached, the white ribbon and bow around my head that He gave to me, and my bronze hair that coiled with my ankles that was somehow without blood stains.

_Strange I don't have my glasses with me, normally I can't see a thing without them, yet now I'm seeing better without them than with them on my face. How odd, that voice must've done more than just reanimate me…._

I glanced back to Ciel, only to see him staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I ask him.

"Your eyes" I stared at him a moment longer, curiosity making its way through me. "They change colors." I blinked trying to process that. My eyes were hazel last I checked. What could that mean?

* * *

_'Eyes are the windows to the soul, they say as ones life changes the soul changes so I wonder what will happen to the eyes of someone through their life. Will they darken with despair, will they brighten with joy? Huh? Oh sorry brother, I was thinking out loud. Huh? About what? Nothing to your relevance I can assure you.' _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to make contact with Ciel's face. "What are you doing?" I carefully spoke trying not to leak emotion out of my words.

"You weren't breathing and you had no heartbeat either…" Ciel mumbled with an innocent face. I blinked to process what he said. In my 22 days of hell here he has yet to see me asleep?

A familiar sound echoed through the room. Another sacrifice was to be made. The number of children in these cages is running low. Due to approximating I have concluded that the chances of one of us being sacrificed drastically increased.

I swallowed hard and grasped Ciel's hand. I looked at him and his deep blue eyes, shining with fear, desperation and unshed tears. I used my free hand to ruffle his hair gently and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

_I wish I could tell him it'll be all right, that everything will be fine, but I am unable to lie, I can only say the truth._

I heard the loud clop of shoes echo through the room and murmurs of those sadistic onlookers, as another sacrifice was to begin. I released my grip on his hand and instead placed it on the center of his back and crushed him to me into an embrace of sorts, my other hand on the back of his head with my fingers gently entangled in his hair, and my chin resting on the top of his head and gently ushered "Oblitus Torqueo, Puella."

I felt him shake in fear as I began to softly rock him as I took notice of the shadow overcastting us, only soon realizing it was I who was shaking.

I clenched my eyes shut and held Ciel to me tighter as the rusted cage door was opened. Suddenly I felt Ciel get yanked out from my grip and Ciel cry out as he was dragged away and the cage door being closed in my face.

"No, Ciel!" I cried out in vain.

_It should be me getting sacrificed. If I were to take his place he would be spared for today, then the Yard may come tomorrow and save him._

I felt my throat tighten and my mouth become dry as I saw Ciel get laid onto the alter. My eyes glistening with fear, pain, sorrow, loathing, and the tears that had been sealed away for so long. And I had never felt as helpless as when I saw the man's dagger plunge to Ciel's stomach and reveal a curtain of blood as the boy got slaughtered.

I clenched my eyes shut as I couldn't bare watch anymore, another memory I must be cursed to relive in slumber.

"Eek it really showed up!" I quickly opened my eyes only to see a strange black humanoid shape by the alter and Ciel's corpse. I looked across the way to see, somehow, Ciel in a cage again.

"Grant me eternal life and wealth!" Another voice from the crowd cried out. I stared at the creature as it glanced at the people in the room. My breath hitched in my throat as the creature and I made eye contact. It's piercing fuchsia eyes with black slit pupils seemed to look into my soul. The contact stopped as the creature glanced at the Ciel in a cage.

"You have given a big sacrifice." The creature's voice echoed through the room, making me shudder. "Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with me and have your wishes granted or not. The fee to cross has already been paid." It finished its sentence by licking its lips, revealing its sharp fangs. Wait a second; this brings to mind the Salem Witch Trials, when people who entered the woods claim to have given their souls to demons and such to have their wishes granted.

"I..I...I want…power" I heard Ciel say as he clenched the bars of his cage. I heard several people in the crowd yell in fear to shut him up. "THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US! DEMON! I'LL FORM A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

_Wait, so that's a demon? Huh, why was I expecting one to have wings? _

"So you're abandoning the Light for the path to Hell… Fine." The demon spoke again, almost in a mocking tone. "Well then, lets mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine." Ciel said as he cut the demon off. "I want a power stronger than anyone else's!" _I fear Ciel has officially snapped._

"Your small body holds such immense greed." The demon mocked as it approached Ciel and placed its hand on Ciel's face. "Well then, I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours that reflects a hopeless world."

I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Ciel cry out in agony. As the screaming ceased I heard Ciel say "Kill them all." I opened my eyes and saw the demon practically dancing in the showers of blood as he slaughtered the people. Next thing I knew I was thrust onto the floor harshly by none other than the demon. I braced myself for an end, only to hear, "Wait, don't kill her." I looked up as Ciel approached me.

I picked myself up off the floor and glanced at Ciel. Blood pouring out of his right eye and a violet color replacing said eye, decorated with an upside down pentagram. The sign of the devil.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the eerie shade of crimson flames as they licked away at the building I had previously crashed into. I glanced back to the two beside me. The small boy who formed a deal with a devil, a demon playing as an Earl's butler, and a prodigy child who should be dead. _Quite an interesting group we have here, no?_

Ciel turned to the demon and began to demand "You are to protect me and never betray me until I obtain my revenge, obey my orders unconditionally and never lie to me."

The demon turned to Ciel and placed his left hand, the one marked with the Faustian contract, on his chest, where his heart is (should be?..) and replied "Yes, my lord"

Once again the demon and I locked eye contact. I narrowed my eyes as he appeared to be looking into my soul with his red-brown, maroon-like eyes. The demon had pitch black hair, pale flesh with a slight grayish tint, a rather dare-I-say handsome figure, stood about 185cm (6'1"), and wore a butler outfit, the outfit he formed for himself after Ciel introduced himself and his status.

I was probably nothing but a pathetic worm to him, I was a merely 4'9", my out-of-era clothing was torn, filthy, and bloody, my long brown hair was a tangled, matted and bloody mess, my skin bruised and scratched up, and my tired eyes of who-knows-what color pathetically glaring at a freaking _demon_. The two of us were snapped out of our staring/glaring contest as we heard Ciel begin to talk.

"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you. My predecessor lost the game. However… I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household… I swear I won't!" He clenched a bloodied ring in his hand as he exclaimed the last part. The demon caught my attention as he chuckled slightly as if musing something.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well, I was told not to lie, but the master seems to be quite a liar" he mused while Ciel death glared him. _If looks could kill, this demon would be screwed._ "Well then, master." The demon began, shrugging off whatever thought entered his mind as he was being glared at. "Let us go back to the mansion."

"I don't know where it is" Was the only response received. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the demons expression.

"Can't blame him, he did get abducted and dragged to that hell-house currently engulfed in flames behind us. I'm not from this country (or time period) so it's a given for me." I mused to no one in particular.

_Well, I don't know what this general area right here is called but I do know the longitude and latitude of where we are approximately at._

"I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let's go there first." Ciel spoke softly. "Certainly" The demon said with a smile, even though he was probably mentally strangling Ciel right now. As the demon started to walk Ciel grabbed one of the 'tails' to his tailcoat and began to speak.

"Wait, demon. What's your name?" The demon replied "Whatever my master wishes." Ciel paused in thought for a moment before responding "Then…Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian." Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to ask.

"Was that the name of your former butler Ciel?"

"No…" He responded while shaking his head softly "It was my dog's name."

And with that I was no longer able to contain my chuckles as my already sore and frail body shook with muffled laughter. As we began to walk off in the direction of the city where the hospital was located I decided to find some 'amusement' whether it be the death of me or not.

"Hey Sebastian, why are you walking ahead? Aren't you supposed to trail after your master like the good dog you are?" I asked in a mocking tone, earning a death glare from Sebastian and an amused smirk from Ciel.

_Oh, I can tell this is going to be fun (or at the very least amusing)._

"All joking aside, Sebastian needs a last name, humans have last names." I announced. I saw Ciel scrunch his face up in thought.

"You _could_ make it Michaelis" I decided to further explain my reasoning as I received multiple confused glances

"In the late 16 and 17 century a French inquisitor named Sebastian Michaelis made a classification of demons which was later used in esoteric literature. I just figured that since his name was Sebastian and he's a demon there would be a nice touch of irony mixed in." I shrugged seemingly indifferent.

"Actually, I like it." Ciel said slightly impressed. I gave him a double thumb up as he grinned at me.

* * *

Unknown to their retreating forms, a figure was watching, illuminated by the glow of the burning building.

His dark grey hoodie that dragged below his waist shifted slightly in the breeze, along with the pitch black tie carelessly tied around his neck. Brown hair ruffled by the wind could've been mistaken for red in the lighting, and multicolored ears resembling that of a stitched toy rabbit flicked slightly, seemingly in irritation.

Glowing red eyes glittering in amusement shone from behind a pair of glasses, a forever smirk of a zippered mouth seemed to glow an eerie silver light, and his felt flesh substitute glowed different hues as well.

"Well, well, well, this proves to be a promising life for Camile, this time anyway." He seemingly spoke in an amused voice.

"Go find some other form of amusement, She gave me the job to watch over this life, so bug of before you're late to your tea party." The rabbit eared boy glared at another figure, obscured by the darkness.

"Shaddup, Shiro, and take it up with someone who cares." The boy half-yelled at the figure, Shiro. Shiro merely shrugged and seemingly slunk into the ground. Leaving the boy to 'tch' and follow forth in a similar way.


	2. That Prodigy, Assistere

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. **Chapter title is of the origin of the word assistant.**

* * *

Chapter II : That Prodigy, Assistere

_We have paused in our dramatic trek to the Royal Hospital because Ciel had to go to the bathroom._ "Humans are such bothersome creatures." Sebastian complained as Ciel hid amongst some foliage.

I decided I would go over into some bushes, too, at least to see to damage of my clothing.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian questioned.

"Why would you care?" I retorted. _Great job Camile, piss off the demon even more._

I mentally wacked my head against a tree trunk. As I ducked behind a large wall of foliage I looked down at my clothing, only to see that there wasn't a single scratch to be seen. I glanced beside me and saw two sack-like bags one was a pale pink, while the other was an off white color.

Both of the bags, however, had an odd shape. A black outlined circle with an angel wing like symbol coming from the upper right part and a devil tail like shape coming from the bottom part.

_The symbol of the Goddess of Purgatory, Karma. _

She was that voice that time right?

"Hey." I jumped as I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I looked around frantically as I suddenly became aware of a strange presence nearby.

"Name's Nydar." The voice whispered into my ear again. I turned around again only to come face to face with a strange humanoid like person.

He stood only approximately two inches above me; he had messy brown hair, glowing red eyes only partially seen due to his black, slightly crooked, glasses.

'Nydar' had stitches all along his face and probably his body, too, he also had strange, stitched up rabbit ears that looked like a multicolored stuffed animal; now that I look at him, his skin looks like it's felt, too.

He wore a dark grey hoodie, a black tie, blue jeans, lime green shoes, a gold zipper like thing for a tail (?), and a battle axe somehow hanging from his belt loop.

But, despite all this, the oddest thing about him is that somehow he talked, but had a large zipper shaped like a smile from cheek to cheek. _What an odd guy_.

"So, just to point it out, that pale pink bag can hold whatever you can put in there with no limit, and that off-white bag can give you anything you want so long as it's not alive, cuz girl, imagine wanting your nonexistent boyfriend to come over for dinner but you don't know where he is so you just reach into the freaking bag and snatch him up bet he's like dead because of being yoinked out of a freaking bag, we don't need that, oh, but be careful because doing that requires energy, and the more expensive or rare the item, the more energy will be needed, so if you try something crazy you'll either end up with total shit, or you'll pass out."

"Oh, and as a helpful reminder from one 'ReAni' to another, don't tell anyone about Karma for a while." I gave him a confused look for a moment.

"You know, the mysterious voice that shoved you from a hole in the sky." Oh, so at least I have a legitimate name to call this 'person' by.

"Smell ya later sucka." He said as he ran off into the woods. I stared a moment longer with my best WTF face I had ever made thus far.

I decided to tie the two bags to opposite sides of my jacket (the pale pink one on my left, the off-white one on my white) before returning to Sebastian, who noted my fixed clothes but seemingly decided against questioning when Ciel returned from his break.

I stared at Ciel momentarily before sighing. I walked up to Ciel and knelt so we were about eye length. I reached into my off-white bag and yanked out a towel and gently wiped the 'blood' that had come out of his eye after forming the contract.

After returning the now stained rag into my bag, I pulled a ribbon-like bandage from my bag and began to carefully tie it around his head, mainly covering the marked eye. I stood up to my full height and glanced at the two and their questioning glances.

"Hey, that's a Faustian Contract, there's no way I'm just going to let the whole world see it. It's going to end with you two running off, and me being called a witch and getting burned to a stake, which _cannot_ be a pleasant death (not that my previous death was all that pleasant…)." I huffed in mock annoyance.

"Very well then," Sebastian sighed "Young master, we best be off now." Ciel nodded in response as we once again set off to the Royal Hospital.

* * *

This Royal Hospital doesn't seem to be of the 21st century; perhaps this world I have fallen into is a fictional based past?

_If so then what time period am I at? It can't be too far away from my time period, but demon-summoning cults have been gone for a while... _

I wander around a bit until I notice a man sitting in the hallway reading a newspaper. "Excuse me sir, but would it be alright if I take a look at that newspaper?" I asked him shyly. He nodded and handed me the paper.

Ah, Victorian Era England, 1885… January?! I paused so my mental clock could reset to the appropriate time as I glanced at the clock on the mans wrist to determine the time. _Hm, if it's January, that means my birthdate isn't to far away, in fact it's the fourteenth of next month._

I handed the paper back to the man and thanked him as I walked back to Ciel just as I heard him ask a receptionist.

"Would you please send for Auntie An… Rather, Doctor Dalles-" Ciel was cut of by a large crash. We both turned around to see an elderly man trembling on the floor trying to reach towards Ciel.

"Old man Tanaka!?" Ciel cried out as he ran towards 'Tanaka'.

"Young master…! Young Master!" Tanaka exclaimed as he embraced Ciel "I am glad… I am so very glad to see you alive…!"

I clutched a hand to my chest as a small smile graced my lips. I felt glad that someone was still there for him. Maybe it would have been different if he hadn't… "_Brother!" The smooth floor cold against my knees through the fabric of my pants grew moist with the crimson fluid from his crumpled form on the floor as his wheezing breath caused my world to stop. _

_No, he promised me he'd stay with me; he promised he'd protect me! I knelt to his face, the tears threatening to spill but aren't allowed to. Brothers fading eyes connecting with my tortured ones. _

_He opened his mouth and spoke shaky and desperate words that formed into a promise, a promise I regretfully agreed to- _

I shook my head slightly and drained all emotion from it. Ignoring Sebastian's confused expression I set my gaze on the floor.

_"Promise me… please Camile…" "I promise"_

* * *

Tanaka sat in a hospital bed in a room he was provided. _How much did Ciel's family have for a servant to get this much treatment in a hospital? I mean, I know his father was an Earl, but really now. _

"I see. So you didn't catch sight of the culprits either." Ciel sighed as he slumped into his chair located beside the bed. "No…" Tanaka sighed "Forgive me for failing to protect the master."

"…You're not to blame, old man Tanaka." Ciel muttered sadly. Tanaka glanced at Sebastian and I.

"You said your names are Sebastian and Camilia? Please take these with you." He said as he handed us two badges. Sebastian fingered one in confusion in his hand.

"This is something you would give to head servants, isn't it?" I questioned Tanaka.

"Correct, that is something given to the head butler and maid of the Phantomhive household. I know not who you are, nor where you come from, but I beg of you… Please take care of the young master." He asked as he bowed at us on the bed similar to a traditional Japanese style.

"…I shall serve him to the best of my ability" Sebastian and I said in unison.

"Which is absolutely none." I silently muttered under my breath, earning a death-glare from said demon. I simply shrugged and pinned the badge on my jacket right where my heart is located. I glanced over at Ciel.

_I can't protect you from the choices you've made, but I will do what I can to make sure you achieve your goal, even at the expense of my life._

* * *

"Ciel!" The woman cloaked in red, whom Ciel called Aunt, Angelina Dallas, and Madame Red, ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug. "Aah… You're nothing but skin and bone now! I'm so happy…! You, at least, are safe…" A silence grew in the room, stabbing at my heart.

_How long until he disappears again? _

* * *

"Thank you for seeing to a carriage for me, Auntie An." Ciel said as he turned to Madame Red.

"Are you really going?" Madame Red questioned Ciel concerned as she fixed the jacket she had lent him. "Why not stay with me toni-"

"No, I'm going." Ciel announced as he cut her off. "I want to see it with my own eyes." Madame Red hugged Ciel and placed a ring in his hand.

"Ciel, I give this to you. Everything else was lost in the fire. This was all that was left." It was a gold colored ring that had an engraving as a center piece. That was a ring used to mark wax seals on letters.

"…Thank you" Ciel said as he headed towards the carriage.

* * *

An unearthly silence overcame the three of us as we stared at the charred remains of the once great mansion.

"This…is quite dreadful." Sebastian noted from beside me. The blunt comment earned him a swift kick to the leg, which only succeeded in annoying him, and giving me a sore foot.

"I understand that your hair matches whatever 'heart' you have, but understand that he's only human" I hissed at him under my breath.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned as the boy in question walked past him. The two of us followed him to a cemetery located beside the house. "Father…Mother…" Ciel muttered as he collapsed to his knees.

Sebastian walked back towards the manor. I stayed behind Ciel as he silently mourned for his parents. "Young master." Sebastian said as approached Ciel "The sun will set soon. The night air will be harmful to your health."

"…" Ciel paused in thought as he glanced at Sebastian "There's a place nearby which is both a pub and an inn, so let's go there for the night-"

"No" Sebastian said as he cut in "There is no need for that." Sebastian led Ciel back to the manor, but I stayed by the graves.

I reached into my off-white bag and pulled out three white roses. I placed one on Vincent Phantomhive's grave, then Rachel Phantomhive's, and then finally Ciel's grave.

I lingered by the grave a moment longer and let my mind wander. _Do I have a grave in my world? Did they recover my corpse?_

_Searing hot pain went through my body as I felt the heat of my body leave with my blood. The wounds that the cold knife cut through my flesh turned numb. I tried to move my legs but my body erupted in pain, causing my breath to hitch. _

_I choked on my blood as it rose up in my throat. I felt my right arm move slightly but I couldn't feel my left arm. I moved my head to the side and saw, with horror, my arm in a bloody, ripped up mess about two feet away from me. I choked back my tears as I turned my partially glazed over eyes to the figure above me. _

_I widened my eyes as he raised the knife above my neck and could only stare as the crimson stained blade swung down- _

I felt myself pant heavily as I jerked back to my feet and staggered as I regained my footing. I turned slightly as I returned to the entrance of the now fixed mansion. I hate to admit it, but the damn demon did a good job remaking this place. I walked around a bit until I found Ciel slouching in a chair.

"Hey, Ciel, where are the servant rooms located?" I asked as I approached him.

"Upstairs, left hallway, straight down. Why?" Ciel muttered.

"I'm going to get washed up before this filth and bacteria before they turn into a flesh eating virus like leprosy. I also plan on being your new head maid. By the way, where's the hell butler at?" I questioned in an indifferent tone, although, secretly, I don't trust the demon alone.

* * *

I followed Ciel's instructions and located the head servant rooms. I entered one and examined what was inside it. It appeared unused. I walked over to a door in the far left side of my room and opened it.

"Ah~ A bathroom~" I cried in bliss at the thought of a warm bath. _I.Q. or not I'm still a girl who doesn't mind pampering once in a while, sheesh_.

I shrugged my jacket off and let it fall to the ground. _Meh, I'll deal with the laundry later._

I stripped of my other clothes and let them lay on the bathroom floor with my jacket. I let the water run hot water until the tub was filled. I slunk down into the tub, letting a sigh escape my mouth.

I then proceeded to wash myself using the unfamiliar objects I assume were bathing supplies. I leaned back in the tub and let my body relax into the warm water.

"HOT!" I flinched and sat up in the tub.

"Well that's what you get for summoning a demon that lived in freaking hell, Ciel." I mumbled to myself as I lightly shook my head.

After another few minutes I got out and pulled a towel out of my off-white bag. I wrapped the towel around my body and placed my discarded clothing into my pale pink bag.

After my body was dried off I wringed my hair dry. I grabbed my off-white bag and yanked out a pair of white socks, brown boots that went up to my knees with that were fuzzy on the inside and rim, underwear (not going into detail pervs), a bra, pale orange sweatpants, a light brown button up shirt, and a wool sweater with sleeves that only showed my fingers.

After I pulled the clothing on I retied my white ribbon in my hair. I walked around until I saw Sebastian and a pissed off looking Ciel walking through the hallway. I scrambled over to catch up with them.

"Bath go well, Ciel?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Shut up! And what the hell are you wearing?" Ciel asked as he glanced at my clothing. Even Sebastian raised an eyebrow at my attire.

"In 127 years this'll be normal." I said indifferently. "By the way where are we headed?" I added as I caught up to their pace.

"We're getting food." Ciel said bluntly. As we entered the dining room Ciel sat down at the head of the table.

I remained standing and glanced out the window to get a better feel of the location. Most of the trees were barren of any leaves and the ones that weren't were Pine Trees. The grass and shrubbery were shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. I stared out a moment longer, as if held by a trance.

"Ugh!" I was suddenly yanked from my trance as I turned to look at Ciel.

"Oh? Is it not to your taste?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel gulped down water.

"It's oily, spicy… and salty…" Ciel mumbled.

"Aah… After having spent so much time in a place like that, this menu must have been too rich for you, young master. Perhaps risotto or…" Sebastian trailed off as Ciel got up.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." I stared at Ciel as he exited the room. I waited a moment longer before approaching the demon.

"So, I know that because of the contract you have to do whatever Ciel tells you to do, so if he tells you to forget about something do you legitimately have to forget about it, or do you just have to leave it?" I asked. The demon glared at me a moment before sighing.

"Humans truly are infuriating creatures."

"Oh, so your one to talk?" I grumbled under my breath. "Really now," I began, bending down to the food "Ciel's a drama queen; this couldn't possibly be as bad as he said." I grabbed an unused spoon and scooped up some of the food. I chomped down on the spoon and-

"Bleah! This is worse than the food my sister makes, and she sets milk on fire! Ugh! Are you trying to poison the poor kid you Hellish Fiend!" I exclaimed at the demon in question.

"You're overreacting." Sebastian stated.

"I know overreacting and this isn't it! If anything, Ciel was _under_ reacting!" I argued.

"I'm going to go get the kid some warm milk and honey." I stated as I pulled a carton of milk and a jug of honey from my off-white bag.

"Warm milk and honey?" Sebastian questioned.

"Mmm… When I would coop myself up in my room all day reading mathematic and science books my brother would come in and say 'Sis, if you come out I'll give you some milk with a spoonful of honey', and then I would always reply, 'Make it two scoops and I'll consider it.'" I mused as I heated the cup of milk and poured the honey into a traditional jar.

"Now go give these to Ciel while I go get some sleep, after all Demons probably don't need sleep like humans do~" I said as I handed them to Sebastian and walked away to my room.

Suddenly, I felt myself get grabbed roughly and turned around. I felt my chin get roughly grabbed and yanked upwards so I was face to face with a _very _pissed off looking Sebastian.

"Listen here, _girl, _as soon as I devour that little brats soul yours is next, understood?" He hissed at me and his eyes flashing a bright fuchsia color. I gulped and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not afraid of death, so go ahead and try it _Diabolus," _I hissed as he unceremoniously dropped me. "It's not like there's much of a point to this _ineptias_ anymore…" I mumbled as I exited the room.

* * *

Diabolus = Devil

Ineptias= Nonsense

A/N Hard to believe this is going to be a Sebastian x OC pairing with how those two are acting T^T So this is going to be going for a long time since its based off of a still ongoing manga… I didn't think this through… But don't worry! Since I have a lot of OC's that will appear here and there I'll be sure to put information on them here! First up is Camile.

**Camilia Renie, female. She was born February 14th, 1998, She has pale, peach skin due to rarely being outside, brown hair with a slight tint of gold, hazel eyes and is most normally seen with a pair of silver glasses. **

**Due to a lack of people who understood or even cared to understand she grew up as a rather depressed loner. Up until she was four the only one she ever bothered opening up to was her brother, Peter, who tragically died in front of her during a convenience store robbery. **

**She was born with a strange ability with her mind which allowed her to absorb and remember every bit of information, even if she only glances at it. Her ability is commonly called Photographic Memory, but because of this ability she has developed a defect where she cannot state lies unless they are semi opinionated. **

**Due to lack of people skills she pretends to be sarcastic, indifferent and blunt, even though she is actually shy, gentle and naïve. **

**She refuses to cry or show her true emotions to anyone ever since her brother died. **

**(Ages are set on when she was four) Her 18 year old brother was named Peter, her 12 year old sister was named April, her 36 year old mother was named Madeline, and her 38 year old father was named Gerald. She died of decapitation on May 23rd, 2012.**


	3. That Prodigy, Tueri

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. Oh, and thank you, **Kurochi74, **I've always been bad at paragraphing…. I might go back and insert a few paragraphs. This chapter is going to skip through days so you can get a feel for her 'job' and what she does on a daily basis. **Chapter title is the origin of the word Tutor.**

* * *

Chapter III: That Prodigy, Tueri

"And he hit me! That bastard! My hands are _still_ stinging!" Ciel fumed as he paced back and forth in my bedroom.

"First off, you brought that against yourself, I mean the demon _did_ warn you, and secondly what do expect me to do about it?! I'm only human, man!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I'm helping both you and Mr. Hellish Cook in my spare time aren't I?"

Ciel sighed "Yeah, the food _has_ tasted better than usual."

"Nnn… Yeah, so why is everything being shoved onto my plate when I had to go through an ordeal worse than yours?!" I yelled.

"Because you're older!" Ciel argued.

"That statement is invalid due to the fact that your butler is _immortal_!" I fumed.

_What was it with this kid that makes me feel so childish?_

"Whatever, I have to go out. Sebastian was going to show me how to ride a horse. Just have some tea and a dessert ready for me when I return." He huffed as he exited my room.

A moment after he left I walked over to the door on the right side of my room and opened it up. I walked through the hallway and stopped as I reached a room with a label GAMRZ on it.

"Yo Camile, what's with the wait?!" Nydar fumed while flailing his arms about like an infant "I was considering reading your diary as revenge for making me wait."

"You try that and I'll make you relive your death 'Stitches'." I threatened as I pulled out a pistol.

"I told you not to call me that!" He whined "It's embarrassing!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically at that.

"So what's this 'Best Game Ever' you spammed my dreams about last night?" I questioned as I sat by the flat screen television with a consol set up to it.

"Ah, right." Nydar said as he sat beside me and turned the electronics on.

"It's this Otome game that just got released in America. It's this girl that starts living in this mansion but ends up being held prisoner by the hot Vampire boys who live in it."

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, are you Gay, or Bisexual?" I questioned as we started the game up.

"Meh, depends on how hot the guy is. Like that butler of yours, he's some real nice eye candy. But Karma's quite the looker herself. Trust me, they don't call me sexy bitch for nothing." He said as he started having a nosebleed over the boys as they started appearing.

"Nydar, no one here, besides you, calls you 'sexy bitch'." I stated as I deadpanned. Nydar appeared too busy fangirling to care about what I just said.

"I hope I don't turn out like you." I mumbled as I watched the events on the TV play out.

* * *

I struggled to swallow the horrible tasting liquid as I began to gag. I was so bitter and salty!

"Sebastian, tea shouldn't be this freaking salty!" I exclaimed as I turned to the butler beside me.

"Really now, it can't possibly be that bad." He stated frustrated after repeatedly failing at making tea.

"Tea is mainly boiled tea leaves with water and other stuff, depending on the tea. So take that into consideration next time you prepare it, kay?" I huffed as I yanked a piece of gum from my off-white bag.

"You're a very strange human, Camile." Sebastian stated as he observed me. "Even if you are from over a century into the future like you claim." I scowled at the demon as I blew a bubble with the gum.

"Your lack of maturity never ceases to amaze me." Sebastian stated as he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped the pre chewed gum up in the wrapper and put it back into the off-white bag, causing it to disappear.

"Actually, I'm quite mature, I just don't act like it nowadays because I don't want to waste this borrowed time on being antisocial and depressed and I want to actually try to _enjoy_ life for a change." I stated as I prepared to tidy up the manor.

"So, why is it that you tend to lose yourself in thought?" Sebastian questioned.

"….." I paused by the doorway, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I can't forget, even though I try." I mumbled as I exited.

* * *

GYAH! SNAP!

I lay in my bed as I heard the intruders scream over and over as Sebastian was most likely mutilating them. I heard Ciel yelling for a moment; Sebastian must've woken him up.

I get out of bed and kneel at the bottom of it. I pull a large violet egg out from the bottom of my bed. I climb back into bed and hold the egg close to my chest as I close my eyes. I need to sleep now.

* * *

GYAH!

I open my eyes and glance at the egg in my arms.

"OK, so it didn't hatch and burn this place down." I mutter to myself as I got up out of bed. I wrapped the egg up in my blankets so it wouldn't get too cold without me.

This time, it wasn't intruders screaming, it was Ciel.

I exit my room, coming face to face with the infamous demon of the house. We didn't say a word as we walked to Ciel's room.

"Ciel are you all right?" I asked as I opened his door without knocking, my eyes a mixture of a gleaming orange and a dull amber. Worry and Concern, as I have identified.

"…Who's there…?" Ciel asked quiet and shakily.

"It's me Camilia, and your butler, Sebastian." I said reassuringly.

"…. Sebastian …. Camilia …." Ciel mumbled.

"Was it another bad dream?" I asked as me and Sebastian walked closer.

"Everyone's dead over there… And they're glaring at me…" Ciel whimpered as he tightened his grip on his blanket.

"We're the only ones here, Ciel" I said with a reassuring smile, like the one I used in _that place_ with him.

"Sebastian… Nothing's happened today?" Ciel asked quietly.

"No, sir. It is a quiet night" Sebastian stated as he placed the candelabra he was holding on the nightstand.

"Now lie back down and..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel yelled as he slapped Sebastian's hand away.

"Don't… Don't touch me…" I walked up to Ciel's bed and sat down beside him. I hugged his trembling figure in my arms as I began to hum a song that _he_ used to sing to me when I he was still around.

Sebastian stood there and stared at the two of us, as if he was observing us. Ciel eventually fell asleep. I re-tucked Ciel into his bed and exited with Sebastian, who said not a word.

* * *

I glanced towards the meal Sebastian prepared. It actually looked good! But, of course, looks aren't everything. He may have improved his tea, but what about his food?

"Your D'Oevuvre, sir." Sebastian said as he introduced the food in front of Ciel.

"What have you for today's main dish?" Ciel asked.

"A roast of the duck that you shot, young master." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"And dessert?" Ciel asked as he began eating his food.

"Gateau Chocolat, prepared by Camilia." Sebastian said as he reavealed the cake I had baked not even a half an hour ago.

I glanced out the window as I normally do about now. The nights are much quieter now. Sebastian kills the intruders stealthily, and Ciel no longer awakens by his screaming in the middle of the night.

But I can't help it. As much as the demon has proved to impress, I still hate him. He is arrogant, sadistic, and the very definition of 'Demon'. I might learn to deal with him, but that may be the only thing this will amount to.

* * *

"So who are we waiting for?" I asked Ciel as I skimmed through a book.

"Her name is Nina Hopkins; she's going to prepare proper attire for our appearance before Her Majesty." He replied as he stared out of the window bored.

"…Our…?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are in need of proper servant attire if you are to serve as one when guests arrive, and you very well can't appear before Her Majesty like that." He stated as he glanced down at my attire. I was wearing dark blue jeans, black ankle high boots, and a lavender shirt with an indigo poncho with a black peace sign.

I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of someone at the door echoed through the house. I froze up like a deer in the headlights.

"Camilia, get back here!" Ciel yelled as I ran off. I was closely approaching my room when I felt someone grab me roughly by the back of my collar around my neck.

"Sebastian let me go! I don't want to wear a Victorian Era corset! Their objects of torture for the women of this accursed era! Let go!" I complained as I struggled against his grip.

"Humans are so troublesome." I heard him mutter as he continued to hold onto me in his iron grip.

* * *

If I wasn't so fascinated by this place I would be complaining to Ciel like no tomorrow about getting me into this dress and this _corset_. I blushed and glared at the demon next to me.

I still can't believe he tried to convince me to let him dress me, _pervert_. I turned my attention back to Ciel.

"Why is a mere boy receiving such grand honors?" "He may be descended from a distinguished line of Earls but…" I tensed as I heard muttering voices from the crowd in front of me.

I have come to admire Ciel. A boy who went from Hell and back, not many people can say they have abandoned their suffering for a new pursuit, I know I can't.

I watched from my position in the doorway beside Sebastian as a man placed a necklace of sorts around Ciel's neck.

"Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive." The woman I had identified as Queen Victoria said to Ciel.

"I rejoice to see you returned to us." No sooner had she said that than the crowd before them burst into cheer.

"You might have watched from nearer by." A voice from behind Sebastian and I said. I had turned my head to identify the voice belonging to 'Madame Red'.

"To Ciel, you are already like family." She finished with a caring face. _Family_…?

"It would be impertinent of me to consider myself as anything resembling family." Sebastian said as he turned back to Ciel, a hunger in his eyes.

"For I am merely… _a butler_." I narrowed my eyes at Sebastian as I clenched my fists.

* * *

I followed Ciel as we walked through the halls of the castle. I walked just a little slower than Sebastian, so I could react to his movements better. Sebastian paused in his walking and I followed suit as well.

"Now you have officially become an Earl." Sebastian began; Ciel paused in his walking but didn't turn around.

"Status, wealth, a beautiful fiancée- It is all yours. So what do you say? Why not cease aspiring to something as foolish as vengeance and simply live a happy life from here on?" I swallowed hard as I saw inhuman fangs in his mouth as he ushered those words.

My eyes widened in realization as I realized what Sebastian was asking. He was going to negate the contract! If Ciel agrees then Sebastian will take his soul right now, rather than wait until Ciel gets his revenge!

Ciel didn't reply as he pondered over the demons words.

"That's not a bad idea either…" Ciel said in a melancholy tone. Sebastian's hand, covered in a dark aura, slowly crept closer to Ciel.

"But!" He began as he quickly turned his head, causing Sebastian to quickly pull his hand back.

"I didn't come back 'here' for happiness. I returned for the sake of waging war. Now that I carry this name, the name of Earl Ciel Phantomhive… Moving forward is the only option left to me. **I swear upon this baneful name that I shall have my revenge!**" He concluded as he turned and began to walk forward.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he seemed to freeze in place.

_I think Ciel broke his demon butler._ Ciel paused once more.

"I command you, Sebastian. Become my sword and my shield… **and bring me victory!"** He concluded as he turned around and yanked off his eye patch.

_Guess who's going to have to tie that damn thing back on him; me!_

Sebastian went down on one knee and replied.

"Yes, my lord." He replied as he pulled Ciel's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"I shall certainly bestow upon you the crown of triumph." I let out a breath I was holding. It seems that Ciel is safe, if only for this one moment. I approach Ciel and bend down so we see each other eye to eye.

I give him a comforting smile as I take the eye patch from him. I gently brush away the hair on his right side as I retie the eye patch of the contracted eye. I let the hair fall back over the eye patch as I stand back_. _

_I will stand by your side until one of us dies Ciel._

* * *

Whew, I've been extremely preoccupied lately and haven't gotten around to writing. Unfortunately, I left home for a vacation and so I had temporary loss of Internet for a week. I'm sorry, I mean, I just started this story and then I was stuck off for a while.

But, don't fret! I smuggled all my Kuroshitsuji books with me so I could write until my creativity burns out, since the four others entertain themselves and I'm left in the creepy haunted room ALONE. TvT I feel so loved~ (note the sarcasm). So now I'll be sure to post my new Special as the next post.

Oh, and a P.S. for the titles of the chapters. In the first season of Black Butler the titles are like 'That Butler, Badass', but in season 2 the titles are like 'Badass Butler'. So for a normal chapter based off of the manga it will be written like from Season 1, but Specials, that don't have much to do to the story line will be titled like from Season 2. I still recommend you at least read the first Special.

**Nydar, born at an unknown date but for some reason claims he was born January 1st. He appears 15 but he claims to have been around longer than 3 decades, although he's still very childish. **

**He has brown hair and glowing red eyes. He wears gold colored glasses even though his vision is perfectly normal. He has stitches all along his face and body that hold together various skins, sort of like a home-made doll made from rags. He has a silver zipper for a mouth that goes from cheek to cheek. **

**He has rabbit ears that are stitched up in a similar fashion to his body but only with various felts rather than flesh. He has a tail that resembles a handle to a zipper. **

**He is normally seen wearing a large, dark grey hoodie, a black tie with a red and green heart pattern on the center, slightly faded blue jeans, violet sneakers, and a battle axe that he hangs from his pants. **

**Since he is one of the more recent 'ReAni's' he still remembers his life as a 'Living', including his name, whereas many forget. When he was still a 'Living' he lived in a dorm with his roommate in a school. While looking for an item of his he found two bloodied axes that were used by the homicidal maniac who was on the loose. **

**Discovering his secret was found out; the roommate killed his friend (Who will later be known as Nydar) by chopping him into pieces and stuffing him in the refrigerator, along with his other victims. Karma later came over and literally patched him up. **

**Now a ReAni, Nydar took the two axes and made them into one battle axe, which he then used to kill the roommate. Because of the trauma he endured he became sadistic and homicidal. **

**After he regained sanity about a decade later he became the perverted otaku he is today. Probably due to his new ears, his sense of hearing is a lot better than most animals. He has also developed the ability to see someone's soul for some reason still unexplained. **


	4. Mater Prodigy

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is a what-happened-between-the-time-gap story. This story basically if for fun purposes that has no _dramatic_ affect on the story line but mainly introduces new OC's. I hope you enjoy. **Skrille: **Thanks you so much, I try to do as best as I can on this fanfiction! Although, since I'm reading the Manga while doing this sometimes I get caught up in reading rather than writing and well… I might be a little delayed because of that… Tee Hee~ **Chapter title is the origin of the word Mother.**

* * *

Special I: Mater Prodigy

I opened my eyes and my breath hitched as I woke up as usual from the same twisted memory.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced down at the egg. I widened my eyes as I realized that I was holding nothing but shells of a cracked open egg.

My egg hatched. I remember that the creature in the egg was called a 'Moth Dragon' that had shape shifting capabilities.

I jumped out of bed and glanced around, frantically looking for the hatchling.

Suddenly I felt the air get knocked out of me as I got shoved back onto my bed. I looked at my chest and saw a violet dragon on it.

It had glowing blue eyes, moth antennae, long slender legs that reminded me of a foal, a pair of violet wings with blue markings resembling the markings of a Helena Morpho, and a long tail with small wings that had two blue stripes of sorts on it.

I cringed as it began licking my face with its slobbery tongue. I eventually got into a sitting position and began petting it.

"You're so cute!" I cooed as I continued to pet it. I paused and placed it beside me on my bed.

"Sebastian's going to come to get me up to prepare for Ciel's morning snack and breakfast, so you stay here and I'll be sure to give you the extra's OK?" I said as I gave it a reassuring pat as I left to get ready for the day.

I heard a knock at my door as I had just coaxed 'Morpho' to sleep.

I stood up and opened the door slightly as I exited and shut it directly behind me so the visitor wouldn't see the dragon in my bedroom.

As he and I walked to the kitchen I could feel the demons gaze burning me.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"You smell… different…today" Sebastian said as he rose an eyebrow at me.

"I can't see why, I didn't do anything different when I prepared myself this morning." I answered as I shrugged my shoulders in indifference.

_I know I can't lie, and that wasn't a lie. I didn't do anything different in preparations, cuddling a dragon isn't considered preparing for the day. _

As we entered the kitchen I began preparing the masters morning snack.

I prepared the usual, with a side of toast, scone, and pain de campagne.

_I already know from experience that Ciel will choose the scone rather than the other two. _

As Sebastian finishes preparing Ciel's Earl Grey tea we load the food up onto the food cart and walk off towards Ciel's room.

Sebastian dismounts the food cart and walks over to the shades and starts to open them as I sit next to Ciel and start to gently shake him.

"Ciel, it's time for you to wake up." I say as he begins to stir. I stand up and get out of the way of Sebastian as he informs Ciel of the food.

Ciel chose toast as his side, surprisingly.

As Ciel finished his small meal Sebastian began to dress him. Getting my cue, I walked took the food cart and emptied it out in the kitchen.

I scraped all of the food that was left over from Ciel and put it onto one plate. I washed the other plates and silverware and then placed them where they needed to be placed.

I snagged a fork and a cup of leftover tea as I walked back to my room. I entered and placed my food on the desk by the door only to notice a naked toddler on my bed. The toddler perked her head up at the scent of the still warm food.

She had dark violet hair that went to her shoulders, a pair of antennae started from where her ears are located, a pair of wings and a tail that resembled Morpho, my moth-dragon. I stared at her as she walked up to me and started to sniff me.

"Ma." She stated as she began to cuddle my leg. I reached into my off-white bag and pulled out a teal shirt with long sleeves, a skirt that went a little lower than her knees, underwear, blue ankle socks, and deep green low heeled shoes. I dressed her into the clothes gently, afraid to hurt her.

Oddly enough her wings and tail kept out, despite there being no holes in the fabric. I brushed her hair and put the loose side-bangs into four small low ponytails, two on either side of her face.

I picked her up and placed her onto the chair in front of my desk. I showed her the food and she practically drooled. I cut the leftovers into smaller pieces and fed her the pieces.

After she ate the food I offered her the tea. Which, despite being fairly hot, she downed in seconds. Seeing that Morpho was satisfied I tucked her into my bed and she almost immediately fell asleep. I grabbed the cup, dish and fork and took it to the kitchen to be washed.

After washing them I put them away and began my chores, which included: Sweeping the hallways, washing the windows, and organizing the records for Ciel.

After I had tended to a majority of the hallways and windows it was near lunch so I decided to get Morpho something to eat. I paused at my bedroom door, taking notice that it was partially open.

_Oh shit_.

I quickly scanned my room for Morpho, but sighed in defeat for not finding her.

_She must've left my room_.

I closed my door and glanced around the hall nervously.

_I'll have to look for her as I clean the rest of the halls and windows. _

I walked back towards the hall I was previously at and began cleaning again, glancing about every so often for Morpho. I had finished this hallway and was heading off to the other while glancing for Morpho when I noticed that a certain demon was staring at me from the other end of the hall.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you, perchance, lose something, Camilia?" He asked as he walked forward, pushing the food cart with him.

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"When did you have it last?" He asked.

_Is he honestly trying to be helpful?_

"I had it this morning, but when I tried to locate it about 15 minutes ago it was gone. I was just in the hallway over there but I didn't see it." I said, raising an eyebrow at the demon.

"What color is it?" He questioned as he paused in his walking beside me.

"Violet mainly, although there is quite a bit of teal and a blue Helena Morpho pattern on it." I reply.

"Like the butterfly species, correct?" He mused as he tilted his head slightly.

"So what does it look like shape wise?" He asked bending down slightly so his face was mere inches away from mine.

"Trust me; you'll know it when you see it." I reply as I back up a step and turn. Sebastian seemed to pause slightly as I walked away from him and then slowly began to proceed on his previous trek.

_I hope I find her before the demon. _

* * *

The study door opened as said demon entered.

"Master, the sweets you requested." Sebastian said as he placed the food on Ciel's desk. Ciel was standing in front of the window behind his desk with his back facing Sebastian.

"Place it on the table, I'll get to it later." Ciel muttered, deep in thought.

"Very well, sir." Sebastian said as he bowed and dismissed himself. None of them detecting Morpho running in and crawling under Ciel's desk.

A few moments later Ciel sat down at his desk and lifted the cover off of his plate of cookies that Sebastian had just prepared. Ciel took one of the cookies and bit into it.

"Mmm, I should thank Camile later for helping Sebastian make these cookies so good." Ciel said as he took another bite of the cookie.

Unknown to Ciel, Morpho reached her arm out from under the desk and snatched a handful of cookies. "Mmm." She mumbled as she chewed on the cookies.

"What was that? Huh, must have been my stomach…?" Ciel said as he glanced around his study. Just as Ciel reached for another cookie he noticed another hand snatching one. Ciel stared in shock as the hand slunk down beneath his desk.

He quickly stood up, causing the chair to flip over in the process, and knelt down so he was under his desk.

For the next few moments the two just stared at each other, one in shock, the other curiosity.

"Sweets?" Morpho questioned as she tilted her head slightly. Ciel stood up and backed up a few steps. Morpho crept out from under Ciel's desk and jumped onto said desk and sat on the ledge of it. She then started taking another cookie.

"H-hey! That's mine!" Ciel said as he snatched the cookie from Morpho's hand. Morpho started to sniffle as tears began forming in her eyes. She looked at Ciel and let out a small whimper.

"..! Wait, please don't cry! Um, uh, here, you can have it back!" Ciel said as he handed Morpho the cookie. Morpho let out a joyful sound as she tackled Ciel to the ground.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Ciel cried out as she began rubbing her face against Ciel's.

A knock sounded at the door as Sebastian opened it.

"Master is something wrong-" Sebastian paused in his questioning as he stared at the scene before him.

"Se-Sebastian, get her off me!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian sighed and picked the Moth Dragon off of his master. He then dropped her on the floor.

"Hmm, 'violet mainly, although there is quite a bit of teal and a blue Helena Morpho pattern on it'… That is what Camile said to describe the 'Thing' she had lost today…" Sebastian said as he stared down Morpho's form. Morpho perked up instantly at my name being mentioned and looked up at Sebastian's face.

"Ma?" She questioned as she stared up at the demon.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it.

"Camilia, you are to stop whatever you are doing and come here immediately!" Sebastian said as he hollered. Within a few minutes I was at the study door, out of breath.

"Y-Yeah?" I questioned as I tried to catch my breath.

"Is this, perchance, yours?" He questioned as he pointed to the Moth Dragon on the floor, scoffing down cookies.

"Morpho!?" I exclaimed as I saw my lost Moth Dragon. Morpho then looked up and saw me, and then knocked me to the ground as she tackled my chest, proceeding to knock whatever air I had in my lungs out.

"Ma!" she cried out as she proceeded to rub her face against mine.

_If she wasn't like a toddler, I'd call this molestation._

* * *

I glanced at Morpho and gently patted her head.

"I'm going to guess that this is why you called me here." I said as I glanced at Sebastian.

"Yes, I presume this is yours?" Sebastian questioned. "Yes this is Morpho, Morpho Helena, a Moth Dragon that hatched this morning. She has the ability to shape shift, which is why she looks human, rather than dragon. I guess this means I'm sort of her unofficial mother…" I started to trail off at the end.

"Sir, your thoughts?" Sebastian questioned Ciel.

"Let her keep it, as long as 'Morpho' doesn't eat all of my sweets and interfere with Camile's work I'll be fine." Ciel said in an indifferent tone as he fixed his chair and proceeded to sit back in it.

"But aren't you a little young to be raising a child?" Ciel questioned.

"In my era it's not entirely uncommon for fifteen year olds to raise a child." I said as I glanced at him.

"Fifteen? You were fourteen back when we were _there_ for that month, and it's only been nearly four months since then!"

"Yes, well, it's the end of March, and my birthday was in the middle of last month so I'm now officially 15." I stated as I mentally counted the days it's been since my birth date.

"Huh, well Happy Birthday, I guess." Ciel muttered.

"I do wonder though, Moth Dragon's have been extinct longer than I have been alive, how did you obtain such a beast?" Sebastian questioned, changing the subject, as he stared at the two of us.

"I know someone who knows someone who had a prototype egg of a Moth Dragon and figured, why not." I replied.

"Still, you had told me earlier that you were incapable of lying. Yet you said, 'I can't see why, I didn't do anything different when I prepared myself this morning', yet you took care of the Moth Dragon this morning." Sebastian said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't lie. Taking care of Morpho doesn't classify as morning preparations. A morning preparation is getting dressed, brushing my hair, and getting washed. Morpho's presence didn't affect those tasks." I said as I got up, Morpho clinging to my leg.

"When you can't lie you have to word your sentences carefully, Sebastian."

"Indeed." Sebastian said as he watched me leave to tend to the remainders of my chores.

_Color changing eyes, coming here from a future era, those strange bags of hers, obtaining a Moth Dragon, that strange pull of your soul, and that odd marking on your collar; there's more to you that you're revealing isn't there, Camilia?_ Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

So how did you like my first Special? I love Morpho; she's probably the most innocent person in this fanfiction. Kawaii~ Camilia always wanted a child, but since she died and got reanimated she can no longer have children… I had pity so I designed Morpho Helena! To explain further on Moth Dragons and Morpho read this.

**Moth Dragons went extinct along with numerous species of the Dragons and other mythical creatures near the time of the dinosaurs. Most either evolved or died out. **

**Evo, the Goddess of Evolution, kept track of the numerous species and took female samples of every species that comes into existence, occasionally taking male samples too. **

**Dragons vary in abilities, but Moth Dragons have the capability to imitate creatures the come across. However, after a while they became smaller and more insect-like rather than reptilian, leading to the end of their species. **

**Karma, the Goddess of Purgatory, is best friends with Evo. Karma had also obtained human sub-species from Evo on several occasions. Evo had also assisted Karma in the creation of the ReAni's, Reanimated Corpses. **

**Karma decided to grant Camilia with a 'child' so she received the Moth Dragon prototype egg. **

**"Hey I have this egg here of an extinct dragon species that can shape shift, you want it?" **

**Moth dragons age like this: Hatchling (human toddler), lasts for about half a decade, Young (age 10 human), lasts for a decade, Adolescent (age 15 human), lasts for a decade, Adult (age 22 human), lasts until the Moth Dragon is killed. **


	5. That Prodigy, Perpetuus

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

I'm typing this on Microsoft Word; it's already 17+ pages. Do you hear that? It's the sound of my soul dying. -.-" You better enjoy this cuz I was writing this on my birthday and I missed out on most of the freaking Ice-Cream cake!

**Chapter title is the origin of the word Perpetual (meaning done or happening frequently, a regular occurrence).**

* * *

Chapter IV: That Prodigy, Perpetuus

_A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-clogged forest, there stands a well kept manor house. _

_ Its residents are a gardener who was once experimented on and practically tortures the gardens named Finnian, a maid who was once a sniper and breaks all the dishes due to her clumsiness named Mey-Rin, a chef who lost all his comrades in war and constantly blows up the kitchen named Baldroy, an ex butler who's only occasionally helpful and spends his days drinking tea named Tanaka, a demonic butler who's set on eating his masters soul and who-knows-what to me Sebastian, a super clingy yet cute Moth Dragon that sets things on fire and demands all of my attention named Morpho, (me)a time warping (possibly world travelling)prodigy child with a photographic memory and should probably be dead named Camilia, and of course, the head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive, a distinguished aristocrat. _

_His day begins with a cup of early morning tea. _

"Ciel, it's time to wake up." I say as I gently shake his shoulder while Sebastian pours three teacups full of tea.

"For today's breakfast, we have prepared poached salmon and mint salad." Sebastian said regarding Ciel.

"We have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side which would you prefer, Ciel?" I ask Ciel gently, regarding the fact that his no morning person.

"…Scone." Ciel mumbled softly while trying to cover up a yawn.

"This aroma… Ceylon tea, hm?" Ciel said as he sniffed the air slightly.

"Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton." Sebastian replied.

"The tea set is wedgewood blue and white." I added as I moved the extra breakfast I prepared onto a separate plate along with the toast, pain de campagne and one of the extra cups of tea.

"And the schedule for today?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Professor Hugues an authority in Kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir." Sebastian began to reply as he began to tie Ciel's tie.

"And after lunch-" Sebastian was cut off as Morpho slammed opened the door and ran in.

"Morning!" She chimed happily. I smiled and handed her the plate I was just working on.

"Waa! Salmon!" She exclaimed, joy gleaming in her deep blue eyes.

"Careful, that tea's hot." I warned as she took a sip.

I glanced over at Sebastian, who seemed to be a little upset with Morpho, probably because she cut him off. I inwardly smirked; Ciel told me what he planned for this afternoon. I better get some popcorn.

* * *

A loud gong echoed through the courtyard followed by an unsettling silence. The man dressed in Chinese or possibly Japanese clothing that is battling Sebastian suddenly waved his arms in circles as he cried out.

"Take this! Secret technique! 'The beauties of nature blooming in glory fiiist'!" He suddenly charged at Sebastian.

_That name sounds better in Chinese. _

Sebastian tugged on his glove and then, in the blink of an eye, charged past the man. The man coughed up blood as he collapsed to the ground.

"Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school!" The man exclaimed.

"When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist… You fiend! Who the hell are you!?"

_It wouldn't surprise me if Sebastian taught that move; although he probably didn't name it…If he did I'll have to question his gender preference. _

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this." Sebastian said indifferently. I sighed and walked over to the fallen man.

"…Now then, young master. As I have won this battle… Please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised." Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciel.

I assisted the man to his feet and started to walk him over to his carriage.  
"You're amazing, Mister Sebastian! That makes fifty wins in a row!" I heard Finny cry out.

"Waa! So cool!" Morpho cried out.

"That's my-er, that's Mister Sebastian for you…" Mey-Rin cooed.

"Ain't our butler flippin' awesome?" Baldroy commented.

Everything else that was said faded out as I approached the carriage, man in tow. I helped him in into the carriage.

"That mark" The man mumbled as he glanced at me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"That mark on that collar around your neck, that's the symbol of Karma." He specified.

"Ah, yes, the Divine Entity, Goddess of Purgatory, and deliverer of deeds good and bad." I said as I gave the carriage driver the sign to get ready to leave.

"Yes, she is one of the most lesser known Entities, I have been told that she is the very essence of just and is the most beautiful sight in existence." He said as he sighed dreamily.

"Trust me, someone with personal experience; she may be quite attractive but in reality she's bored, mischievous, a little sadistic, very insane, sometimes considerate, and all the time a bitch." I said as I closed the carriage door.

"Oh, and just so you know, she reanimates corpses as a hobby." I said with a smirk through the carriage window.

"Wha- What do you- Wait!" I heard the man cry out as the carriage drove off.

_Well there's my fun for the day. _

I turned around and suddenly came face to face with the demon of the household.

"So how much of that did you hear?" I questioned him.

"Enough to reach my peak of curiosity with you, _Camilia_." He replied, seemingly purring my name, while leaning his face dangerously close to mine.

"Although I know by now that you only tell me information I desire after I have assisted you with something other than chores. By the way, we will be having a visitor, Mister Chlaus. I am going to take care of the garden, perhaps you could assist me by cleaning the silverware?" Sebastian asked while staring into my pale yellow and orange eyes, confused and unsure.

"I'll go do that now." I replied.

"I'll leave it to you then." Sebastian said as he straightened up.

He pat my head for a moment before walking away, leaving a very confused me to try to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Camilia, could you pass the seasonings?" Sebastian asked me as he glanced at the beef.

"Sure." I mumbled as I grabbed the seasonings.

_I polished all the freaking silver and got a spotless tablecloth out in hopes that I could avoid him, and now I'm stuck in the same kitchen as him while I help prepare the food. _

"So," I began as I handed him the seasonings.

"What was with you earlier? You know, when you pat me on the head."

"Ah, yes. You see, the color of your eyes reminded me of the cat that occasionally visits here, and so I couldn't help but imagine you like a cute kitten~" Sebastian said as he beamed at me, possibly thinking about me being a cat again.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I stared at him. I shook my head slightly and went back to my work on the vegetables.

"In all seriousness though, Camile, it will never cease to amaze me how close we've grown to each other in these two years. At first we were constantly throwing death threats at each other, and now we have civilized conversations and assist each other." Sebastian mused as he seasoned the beef.

"I suppose that's true. Besides, if someone told me three years ago that I'd be best friends with a demon posing as a butler so he can eat a soul I'd call them crazy and would have walked away!" I laughed.

"Best… Friends…? Being a demon, I've never been called that before." Sebastian said softly.

"Well truth be told, before coming here the only 'friends' I had were my brother and an exacto blade. Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, what do you demons do for relationships? Do you get married by the power of the devil or mated or something?" I asked.

"The only relationship demons have 'over there' are mates, offspring, and the occasional relatives. Demons are mainly male, and since natural born Demonesses are exceedingly rare and hardly ever become mates most demons come 'over here' to look for a human mate that they'll mark and turn into a demon." Sebastian said as he checked up on the rice.

"What do the mates do?" I asked as I grabbed the salt and pepper and handed them to Sebastian.

"A male mate's job is to take souls and bring them to the den so their offspring and mate can feed. But their main job is to protect their mate and ensure their happiness. A female mate, however, typically stays in the den most of the time, tending to their offspring. Their main job is to love and bear the male demons children; typically, make the demons immortality easier for them." Sebastian said as he sprinkled the salt and pepper into the rice.

"I guess I wouldn't be a good mate then, huh." I mused to myself.

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian questioned, seemingly upset.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem being a 'Stay at home mom', but I can't bear children." I stated in an indifferent tone as my bangs covered my eyes of various shades of deep blue.

"Is there something wrong with your internal organs? If they are present when you become a demon you can then bear children since human disease and bodily malfunctions can be overcome." Sebastian said as he tilted his head slightly and glanced at me.

"No, I mean, that person who gave me Morpho's egg explained that I'll never be able to bear children anymore. But at one point I was, sure it was only for a year and a half but still. I guess Morpho is as close as I'll ever get to having an actual child…" I said glancing away from Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed like he was about to say something more but was interrupted by the study bell ringing.

"My, my… The Young master knows how busy we are… I wonder what he would want." Sebastian sighed.

"Camile," He said, for a moment glancing at me with pity

"Why don't you go to your room with Morpho and relax for a bit." He gave me a sad yet kind smile before turning and walking towards the study.

As curious as I was, I had learned by now that arguing with Sebastian to prove a point is as pointless as telling Morpho not to be happy.

_I suppose I should go the game room since that's where she normally is_.

I exited the kitchen and headed to the game room.

_Sure I would like to help out some more but I'm not feeling up to it anymore. I should probably check up on the servants, though, first_.

I paused as I heard something rolling quickly towards me. I turned to see a cart racing towards me.

My mind raced and told me what do to avoid it but my body is slower than my mind and I couldn't get out of the way in time unless I do something reckless-

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sebastian

"What is it, sir?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet, like a parfait." Ciel demanded in a bored tone.

"No, young master. If you have that you will not finish all of your dinner." Sebastian stated, slightly upset with Ciel's reason for interrupting his work and 'bonding moment' with Camile.

"Just make something." Ciel said grumpily.

"I am afraid I cannot, sir." Sebastian sighed as he began to grow more frustrated.

"Just make something." Ciel said again.

"No, young maste-" Sebastian was cut off by a crash and the sound of shattering glass.

Sebastian sighed as he became even more frustrated, that is until he heard Mey-Rin cry out "Miss Camile!"

With that he ran out of the room without allowing him to be dismissed.

* * *

"Miss Camile!" Mey-Rin cried out as she saw me on the floor.

"Mey-Rin please lower your voice a tad, my head is pounding." I moaned as I attempted to get up. I felt myself cringe as I got to my feet.

Blood dripped down my left leg and stained the carpet that I had skidded across when I had jumped forward so I wouldn't get hit full on by the cart, although it seems when I jumped out of the way I had injured my leg a bit when I hit the floor.

_Oh great, looks like I'll need to scrub my blood off of the carpet now before Sebastian does something weird with it, like licking it. _

"What's going on here?" I heard Sebastian say.

"Would you believe me if I told you a giant turtle skidded through the hall and rammed into me?" I suggested as Sebastian walked beside me.

"No, I would not." Sebastian said as he knelt down so he was eye level my injury.

"Good, because if that had happened we would have a turtle carcass to take care of, along with the broken china." I chuckled with dry humor in false efforts to distract me from my leg while the two other servants sweat dropped at my odd humor.

"Mey-Rin, I trust you will clean the china up while I tend to Camilia's injuries?" Sebastian asked as he put his hand on my back and started to walk me to his room so he could tend to my injuries.

My breath hitched as my leg erupted in pain.

"Y-yes, Mister Sebastian." She said as she scrambled off to find some cleaning supplies, her face bright red and blood dripping from her nose.

"Honestly now; why does everything bad seem to happen when we cannot afford to make mistakes?" Sebastian sighed as he walked me through the hall to his room.

"Because, Karma is a sadistic bitch with too much free time." I replied through my gritted teeth as my leg shifted again.

* * *

"Alright, now hold your leg out, Camile." Sebastian said from his kneeling down position. I huffed as I slowly extended my leg to Sebastian's hand. _This is the one downside to getting injured on the job. Damned demon_.

"Hmm, you tore a bit of the skin from your left leg, probably from the force you used to evade the cart, you're lucky you didn't break it, this leg has been prone to be easily injured." Sebastian mused to himself as he took a lightly wetted towel and gently wiped off the blood from my leg.

"Not my fault I was pushed down a flight of stairs when I was about five." I mumbled as he rubbed some of the twenty first century disinfectants I had given him on my wound, causing me to wince.

"Pushed? You had informed me you stumbled down the stairs. You had said nothing on being pushed." Sebastian said looking up at me.

"Yeah well, I was pushed, which led me to stumble, which led me to falling down a flight of stairs. I wasn't lying, just leaving out information." I mumbled as I averted his gaze.

I felt his eyes looking at me pitifully even as I looked away.

"Just tie up the damn thing so we can see what damage those idiots did." I mumbled as I glared at him.

He sighed and tied a bandage like fabric around the wound. When he finished I jumped off of his bed, which I was previously sitting on.

I winced slightly as I felt my leg burn a little from the sudden pressure of standing but shrugged it off as I began walking towards the door.

I paused, however, when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Sebastian?" I questioned as I turned my head to get a look at him.

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes before he averted his gaze and released my shoulder.

"Nevermind." He said as he opened his door and exited.

_What the hell…?_

* * *

"Oooh boy, this fanfiction might end up having a lemon later." Nydar chuckled to himself as he drank a cup of tea (?) while he sat at a long table with various other ReAni's (that I have yet to reveal).

"Slave, stop breaking the fourth wall and give me a manicure." A figure beside him demanded as she held her tiger-like paw out at him.

She had bright yellow orange hair with black tiger stripes, peach skin dotted with light freckles, gleaming amber-like eyes, tiger ears, a white shirt, a short and open orange jacket, a black miniature skirt, tiger colored boots that went up to her knees, and a striped lizard like tail with an eerie fire on the tip of it that constantly changes colors.

"Ah, such abuse~" Nydar cried out pleased(?!).

"Uh, Nydar, Allebasi?" Another figure muttered nervously as she watched her friends(?).

She had shoulder length maroon hair, large hazel eyes, a pair of long brown rabbit ears that drooped down below her shoulders, whiskers, a dark brown jacket that was decorated with lighter brown fur, brown pants that were tucked into furry knee length boots.

"Yes Nire?" Allebasi questioned as she turned her attention away from Nydar, who was currently giving her a manicure.

"Is it really OK to let a _demon_ be so close to Camile? I mean, if he eats her soul then that could be trouble for us." Nire stuttered nervously.

"You have a point, your thoughts, Karma?" Allebasi questioned the figure at the head of the table.

"Let us see how this life will play out before we do anything too drastic_."_ Karma said in a sing-song voice.

Her (?) skin was tinged a faintly glowing pink, her hair a dark pink that seemed to move without any wind being present and was faintly transparent, She had a violet undershirt that had short and torn sleeves and was cut to a torn styled midrift, a violet and torn skirt that revealed most of her legs, light pink ankle boots, light pink armor that covered most of her chest and was only held up with two black straps, and a pair of eerily gleaming eyes that were pale pink where white should be and bright pink as the pupil and color of her eyes.

_"_After all, anything is possible with Camilia~_"_ She said as she flashed a mischievous smirk and her eyes glowing a darker pink.

As she said that the members of the table began to chuckle eerily. Except Nydar, who started to laugh insanely, causing him to fall out of his chair and collapse in a laughing heap on the floor.

This action caused many of the ReAni's to sweat drop, even more so when Allebasi got out of her chair and started kicking him, yelling about how he scuffed up one of her claws.

"Perhaps I should've been more careful on whom I reanimated…" Karma mused to herself as she drank a cup of tea.

* * *

So how did you enjoy this chapter? I'm considering going back and changing the chapter titles again… Ah, the randomness of the ReAni's~ In case your wondering, all the ReAni's (except Camile) gather to a long table to have tea and snacks as an every day ritual.

Without further ado, let me formally introduce Morpho~

**Morpho Helena, female. She has violet hair that reaches her shoulders, peach skin, deep blue eyes that have reptilian like pupils, a pair of violet moth antennae with blue feelers, a pair of light purple and large butterfly wings with a blue pattern like the Helena Morpho, and a violet reptilian tail with light purple small-scale wings at the tip with blue markings. **

**She is a hatchling Moth Dragon so when she is in her humanoid form she looks like a toddler. She is commonly seen wearing teal shirts, skirts, and low heeled shoes that Camile, undoubtedly, gave her. **

**She is what the ReAni's call, a 'Repeat'. A Repeat is a type of ReAni that lives multiple lives in separate worlds and can die in the separate worlds but is mentally aware and connected to the other lives it lives. **

**Because of this she's actually pretty smart and tricky, but is just really immature. **

**She only appears as Camile's daughter, if she even appears at all. **

**Although odd, she normally hatches on the first year Camile's present in a world on March 28th. **

**In some worlds, Morpho picks up radio signals with her antennae. **

**She adores Camile to the point where she's possessive of her. (Yuno Gasai, anyone?)**


	6. That Prodigy, Hostess

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

_Four reviews, that's all I've got… Now I'm not complaining or anything. I'm honestly glad you all are favoriting and following and such… but I kind of want to know what you all think of my story… Like if there's something I need to work on… like my paragraphing, or run-on sentences, or something! Well… As long as you guys enjoy it I guess… _

**I apologize in advance for not updating this story but I've had a lot of things going on and I'm going to go to school soon, too. But here, like promised, is chapter five. **

**I'll try to write in my spare time but since school is in a few days you should expect an update at a _maximum_ of a month in update time… Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter V: That Prodigy, Hostess

_Oh for the love of… Is that still considered a garden?! And what the hell did Bard use on that meat?! I've already confiscated all of his flamethrowers... Right? _

"…So? What did you do… to cause all of this?" Sebastian said with a sinister smile as he referred to the bare garden, smashed tea sets, my injury, and charred black meat.

The three servants and Moth Dragon in question cowered at Sebastian, tears present.

_Yeah, I'd be pretty freaked if the demon was mad at me too, although that hasn't happened in almost two years so… _

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding… but the lid was open!" Finny cried out as he recalled the lawns demise by his hand.

"I was with Finn and I sneezed… and I burnt the trees…" Morpho mumbled as she looked at her shoes.

"I was going to take the guest tea set out… but I stumbled and fell on the cart." Mey-Rin mumbled, holding back tears.

_I see you've left out the fact that you almost ran me over with said cart… _

"Well, seeeee? There was raw meat lyin' there, so… I thought I'd cook it…" Bard grumbled.

"I thought I had already confiscated all of your flamethrowers!?" I cried out.

_Seriously, where does he get them? _

"I see. The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once." Sebastian said in an attempt to quiet the four down.

I looked at Sebastian in concern as he placed his hand to his chin and appeared deep in thought.

_Yeesh, even I would have difficulties in coming up with an idea with these servants crying in the background. Besides me and Sebastian, Tanaka is the only one who isn't making a ruckus- _

_Wait, Tanaka is of Japanese culture. So the Japanese have stone gardens that are nothing but sand and rocks, foods that require the use of rice and raw meats, and Tanaka could probably lend us a Japanese tea set. _

I looked over at Tanaka and then to Sebastian. I tugged on his sleeve in order to get his attention.

Sebastian glanced at me in question and was about to say something until I grabbed his tie and caused him to bend his head down to my height. I whispered my plan into his ear.

I released his tie and he rose himself back up to his usual height.

"I see…" He began as he glanced at Tanaka

"Very good, Camilia. Silence… Everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood? We shall make do with _this_." He finished off his speech as he held up Tanaka's tea cup.

* * *

"Hey, is that really gonna be okay!?" Bard cried out as he watched us in the background as we chopped the burnt flesh of the meat off and piled it onto a bowl of rice.

_Donburi_ _has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service. I gave Sebastian that speech _

"Yes, Bard. And for the love of- GIVE ME THE BLOWTORCH!" I cried out as I yanked the weapon out of his grip.

"Mister Sebastian! I found them!" Mey-Rin cried as she ran over to us with a large stack of boxes.

She suddenly lost her footing and stumbled forward. Sebastian sprung into action instantaneously and caught Mey-Rin with one arm while catching three boxes with the other and catching one on his foot.

"Mey-Rin… I have told you countless times not to run in the residence." Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. My glasses are broken, and I can't see very well." She stuttered as she blushed.

"But the star of the show is safe." Sebastian said as he released Mey-Rin, leaving her as a blushing mess on the floor.

"Mister Sebastian! We got the pebbles and other things you wanted from the garden shop." Finny and Morpho cried out as they ran over to Sebastian, holding up a package of Iris bulbs.

"Oh, is that so? Thank you. Now then… I shall see to it that everything is taken care of." Sebastian said.

"Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not- I repeat, **Do Not**\- touch a thing." He finished with a rather scary smile, leaving everyone muttering amongst themselves about how 'he just said it twice'.

* * *

"Welcome, mister Chlaus." We all said in unison as Ciel and Chlaus entered the front entrance.

From where I stood, Sebastian was at my left and Finny was at my right. On the opposite side there was Tanaka, with Mey-Rin and then Bard.

Morpho is up in my room pouting and mumbling about how she wanted to wear the silly man's hat this time since she was still learning how to behave last time he was here. I sighed quietly to myself.

_She's going to demand a sweet or the like later on._

"Oh-hoh… Oh my… You've really cleaned up this manor house." Chlaus said in surprise as he looked around the manor.

"We have been expecting you… Mister Chlaus. I'll take your things." Sebastian said as he took Chlaus's coat.

"May I take your hat, Sir?" I added kindly as I went beside Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Camilia, long time no see! I see you've taken on new staff here." He said as he handed us his stuff.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly… so please, right this way to the courtyard, sir." Sebastian said as he approached the door leading to the courtroom.

"The courtyard?" Chlaus asked, dumbfounded. "The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir" I said as I walked over to Sebastian

"I hope you find our efforts most agreeable." I finished as I opened the door with an almost inaudible creak revealing a beautiful Japanese style stone garden complete with blooming iris's.

"Please make yourself at home." Sebastian and I said in perfect unison.

_Yeah, working side by side with someone for about three years can do that to you. _

"Ooh..! This is a Japanese stone garden." Chlaus said in amazement as he was led over to the table by Sebastian and me.

"We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please." Sebastian said with an outstretched hand.

"The Irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers… this must be what's called 'Wabisabi.'" Chlaus commented to me as I helped him in his seat while Sebastian took care of Ciel.

"Excuse me." I said as I poured some of Tanaka's tea from his borrowed teapot.

"Even the tea is Japanese. I see you're particular about the details." He said, thoroughly impressed.

"I deeply appreciate your kind words." I kindly replied with my kindest fake smile and tone.

"I think I can look forward to dinner as well." He laughed to himself. I faked a few quiet laughs as well.

As our laughter died down I heard the servants mumbling to themselves from behind a relatively large bush of Irises.

_I hope Chlaus doesn't notice them._

"By the way, Chlause…what I asked for?" Ciel implied, a little impatiently, may I add.

_Honestly, haven't any of my lessens on patience being a virtue stuck with you yet, Ciel?_

"Ah…I've brought it, as promised. Here is the **game** you wanted." He said as he took out a package with a picture of a mouse on it from the inside of his coat.

_Are we seriously doing the whole game thing again? I still have a scratch on my shoulder from the last _game _where I had to yank you out of the crossfire of five armed guys shooting at you while Mr. Hell Butler was taking his leisurely time with collecting evidence. _

_Yeah, getting grazed by a bullet is a not so pleasant experience I've experienced often while serving as your maid._

"It isn't widely available in Italy… so it was quite troublesome to procure it." Chlaus said with a slight sigh.

_I bet there's drugs in there._

"Hmph, trouble, hm? So you keep stressing since this morning's phone call." Ciel huphed with a childish smirk.

_Ciel, sometimes I seriously wonder who the demonic one here is…_

"Of course. The _prince _gives his _servant _a fitting 'reward' for his efforts after all!" Chlaus exclaimed as he tucked the package back into his coat.

"I do hope this game is worth the 'reward' though. The one I **finished playing** the other day had such a tiresome ending." Ciel stated as he shifted childishly in his chair, causing it to loudly creak.

Which, in turn, caused me to flinch slightly at the discordant sound. Ciel smirked at my reaction and was about to continue until Chlaus had interrupted his actions.

"Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel. Soon, you'll be asking for another one." He sighed.

_Be careful, Chlaus, if you keep that up you might end up being baked in an oven by a demon, and don't think I'm joking, either, it happened to one of our guests about a month ago, I don't doubt it could happen again. _

"Of course." Ciel started as he sat upright as he folded his arms.

"Children are greedy when it comes to games."

_And up until that exact moment I had thought there was a still a shred of sanity in him, I was wrong. Very, very wrong. _

"And so, at the tender age of twelve, you've made Phantomhive the number one toymaker in the country. I fear for your future." Chlause mulled over to himself.

"Pardon my interruption, sirs." I turned towards the voice to see Sebastian bow slightly to introduce the meal.

"Dinner is served. On the menu is our Chef Baldroy's… Gyuutataki-don."

*Insert awkward silence here*.

"This… is dinner?" Chlaus asked carefully.

"Yes." Sebastian bluntly replied.

"I was expecting a Kyoto-Style Full-Course meal or something…" Chlaus mumbled to himself.

"Ah, you don't know, sir? Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service. 'Houhan', a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of donburi. Furthermore… We had simply thought that your palate might have grown tired of elaborate dishes… and we planned this meal so that you might eat the choicest of meats simply." I said in a slight monotone-like voice as I smiled slightly.

I sweat dropped slightly as I heard my fellow servants 'fangirl' at my sudden intelligence.

"Ciel! This is great! You always surprise me! A lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here." Chlaus laughed.

"I'm honored to hear that." Ciel stated with an amused smirk.

I heard muffled cheering from inside the manor.

"I never knew the Japanese had such a history with their food. I am impressed! How did you know all of that?" Chlaus exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, it's really not all that much. I made it a habit of mine to study up on anything useful when I was younger, really." I said, dismissing his comments, as I backed up to where Sebastian and Mey-Rin were.

I saw the edges of my vision blur and the world around me shift into the appearance of my bedroom.

_I hate these episodes…_

* * *

_I scanned through the page and quickly absorbed every detail in the picture and instructions. _

_Within the next moments I hastily flipped each page and just as quickly memorized the instructions in the food preparations. _

_I snapped the book shut and placed it onto one of the many piles of similar books I had already memorized. I grabbed one that I hadn't read yet and sat back down at my desk. _

_I was about to read but was interrupted as a soft knocking sounded from my door. _

_"Yes?" I called out from my spot. _

_"Hey, Camile it's me, Peter. Can I come in?" He asked from the hallway. _

_"You may." I replied in my usual monotone voice. I stared at the door as it was opened and I saw my brother walk in. _

_He is seventeen years old, he stands at six feet and six inches, two and a half inches taller than my father, he has pale blue eyes and blond hair that is a unique blend between white and buttercup. _

_Peter has tan skin and an athletic 'build' as most 'normal' people would say. On most occasions the general reaction is that I am not particularly related. _

_My mother's hair is a 'dirty blond' color and eyes are the same as Peter's, she stands at five feet and seven inches and has a 'natural tan', as most put it. _

_My father has hair like Peter and stand's at six feet and three and a half inches tall, his skin is dotted with freckles from a long time ago and he has a rather pale color because of his large consumptions of alcohol and because he stays indoors since his injury on the job fifteen years ago. _

_My sister has my father's eyes, my mother's hair. And a similar skin to my mother; she is still growing, but as of now stands at five feet and a half an inch. _

_I, however, have naturally pale skin, hazel eyes with flecks of various colors and my eyes also have a pale grey rim around the outside of my pupil and iris, dark brown hair with various streaks of color throughout it that reaches my ankles, exceedingly weak vision which now results with me wearing 'owlish' glasses as most would call them, and (Although it can only be expected of me only being three) I stand at two feet and four and a half inches. _

_Another thing that sets me apart is my blood type; everyone in my family is AB+ while mine was originally checked in at 0-, however, after repetitive testing, each coming out differently, the results were changed to inconclusive. _

_I don't like dealing with people because the act upon those illogical brain waves called 'emotions' too much and as a result are far less predictable, which, in turn, makes me 'nervous'. _

_I don't like emotions but Peter tries to get me used to them so I can be accepted better by my peers of Preschool. _

_"What are you doing Camile?" He asks as he weaves through the accumulated piles of books I took from the attic. _

_"Researching the topic of Food Preparation Instructions in various cultures." I stated as I began skimming through my book. _

_I only have a growth stage until I reach my late teens, then I'll start to slow down in developing and then begin to deteriorate, as all Homo sapiens do in their natural life span. _

_I have an estimation of twenty six more years before deterioration sets in. In that time I need to get a hold of any and all information, process it into a physical standpoint and conserve it in case of a mass extinction repetition for future intelligence. _

_I can not bother myself and humanities future with 'casual conversation'. _

_"Why are you researching that?" Peter asked as he sat next to my chair I was sitting in, our heads, somehow, matched up with one another. He tilted his head toward me and gazed at my book causing me to shift uncomfortably. _

_"For future assistance in finding a desirable mate, brother." I stated. _

_Snapping the book shut, I glanced up to lock eyes with Peter. Eyes always seem to shift colors as time goes on, but his only changed subtly. His pale blue eyes were like that of a contrast between a Bluebell and a Sapphire. _

_"A mate? Like a husband?" Peter questioned as he tilted his head. A habit. _

_"Correct. A male wishes for a female to tend to the 'Den' and prepare the food for the occupants. I wish to study the topics, so when the time comes for me to reproduce I can find a desirable mate and spawn offspring and pass on my knowledge to them so that they shall do the same." I stated as I looked at him with indifference. _

_ I was caught off guard as my company began to laugh. _

_"What is so humorous?" I questioned irritated. _

_"You're way too young to think about that." He stated with an amused appearance. _

_I involuntarily felt my right eye twitch slightly. _

_"In a rough estimation of about a decade I will be deemed old enough to have my menstrual cycle and thus be able to reproduce. A decade is very short in the long run, Peter." I stated, maintaining my stone demeanor. _

_Peter shook his head slightly as he once again began to feel humor in my statements. I sighed and returned to my book on The Japanese History of Food (written in traditional Japanese). _

_Peter patted me on the head while ruffling my hair ever so slightly, his hand reached down below my chin and gently tilted my head and got me to look at him again. _

_His eyes showed a deep level of concern, kindness and a bit of… sorrow? _

_He smiled a gentle yet sad smile as his hand gently moved from my chin to my cheek. His thumb went above my eyelid, causing me to close my eye, and gently moved down. _

_His thumb grazed along my eyelashes and to my cheek as he seemingly cupped my cheek into his hand.-_

_Screams of panicked shoppers rang out as another gun shot rang out throughout the convenience store. _

_-_**8**_ His sickly pale hand quivered as he gently stroked my cheek. _

**7**_ His pained pale blue eyes still shone kindness and concern as tears leaked from his eyes and down the sides of his face to mix into his own blood. _

**6** _I bit my lip to suppress its quivering. _

**5**_ He coughed; more crimson leaking from his mouth. _

**4**_ His eyes came in and out of focus as his eyelids seem to droop, causing his eyes to become half covered. _

**3**_ I felt my shoulders slump as small tremors wracked his body. _

**_2_**_ He was cold because he was losing blood, and, in turn, heat. _

**1**_"V-v-va-vaa-l-le" He croaked out with his now course and tired voice. _

_My eyes widened to that of horror as his hand fell limp and his eyes became clouded and unfocused. _

_"Peter!" I cried out in anguish as I forbade my tears from forming over pointless grief. _

* * *

"Camilia, please take this cloth to the laundry room to clean it before the stain sets in." Sebastian said in a low voice as he handed me the table's previous cover sheet that was now neatly folded and displayed a large red stain.

I took the sheet and numbly nodded, still trying to regain complete focus from my 'memory lapse', as I prefer to call my episodes.

I entered the manor and wandered over towards the laundry room to fulfill my orders.

"Some blessing it is. It's a good thing to the people around me, but nothing more than a curse to me." I muttered angrily to myself.

_Now I have a gap in my memories… just great. _

* * *

This will be my last chapter for a while… T^T

**Elizabeth Renie. **

**She was born February 14th, 1998, She has pale, peach skin due to rarely being outside, silverish hair from a childhood accident which involved being covered in bleach and is most normally seen with a pair of black glasses. **

**She has a scar on her neck and across her right eye (she's also blind in that eye), and she also wears a spiked, punk-style, black dog collar. **

**Due to a lack of understanding the minds of other people she grew up as an outgoing and rather moody child. **

**Up until she was four the only one she ever bothered to try to understand was her brother, Peter, who tragically died in front of her during a convenience store robbery. **

**She was born with a strange ability with her mind which allowed her to absorb and remember most of information, although it requires a long period of time staring at it. **

**Her ability is commonly called Photographic Memory, but because of this ability she has developed a defect where she cannot state lies unless they are semi opinionated. **

**Due to lack of people skills she is sarcastic, indifferent and blunt, even though she is actually shy, gentle and naïve. She cries and shows her truest emotions at all times ever since her brother died. **

**She is often wandering about the streets of New York (her hometown state) and abusing the fact that she can't get arrested by attempting vandalism, stealing, and violence. **

**(Ages are set on when she was four) Her 18 year old brother was named Peter, her 12 year old sister was named April, her 36 year old mother was named Madeline, and her 38 year old father was named Gerald. **

**She died of decapitation on May 23rd, 2012. She has since then been reanimated by Karma and is one of the most powerful ReAni's due to her creation in 'our dimension' being caused by Camilia's soul crafting a replica body and accidently spawning Elizabeth. **


	7. That Prodigy, Torquere

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

**Thank you, Paxlori, for the tip on the spacing out the lines, making them double line spaced has always slipped my mind… And Choco M and Lemon Custard, thank you for the great comments! I only have six reviews so far but I am looking forward to your future reviews! **

_As I had earlier informed all of you, I now have school. But I won't have much homework, and my mom's new job will leave me with the house for a good three hours… of course that means I'll have to make dinner instead of fanfictions… hmm… I have a slight problem…_

Torquere is the origination of Tormentum. Tormentum means instrument of torture, while Torquere means to twist. Camile's going to be tortured later on.

* * *

Chapter VI: That Prodigy, Torquere

I finished washing the towel and began to dry it, courtesy of twenty first century technology since it has become rather late, as Sebastian instructed me to.

I sighed, knowing that there would be no actual point to going out there since Sebastian would have served dessert by now and my services are no longer needed.

_I should head over to my room and check up on Morpho. _

I started walking towards the staircase to get up to my room while my thoughts drifted to the 'incident' that had occurred earlier.

_It has been quite some time since I had my last 'incident' like that. I had assumed that I had it under control, I suppose I was wrong in that respect. _

I was torn away from my thoughts as a plate of the dessert Sebastian was to make later was presented in front of my face.

Startled, I glanced upwards to see Sebastian with his usual smile.

"I believe that Morpho would be much more agreeable if you were to present her with a dessert." He stated.

"Ah, thank you." I said, bowing with a slight curtsey before starting to walk again, treat in tow, only to notice Sebastian was still following me along.

I tilted my head to the side as I eyed him curiously.

"What did you remember earlier?" He questioned, as if in response to my look.

"Memories of Peter." I stated indifferently. I noticed in the corner of my eye that he looked a little frustrated with my response.

"Must you be so vague?" He asked, irritated.

"You didn't ask for a non vague response, it's your fault." I stated, indifferently.

He sighed in frustration to my responses.

I had already informed him and Ciel about my family members, well, except the fact that they're all dead, leading them to believe that I have a life to get back to somehow, which, in turn, leaves them worrying that I might leave them one day.

Before I could react, I found myself pinned against the wall with a certain demon's face looming dangerously close to mine. I have noticed that this has been developing into a habit of sorts, seeing as though this isn't even the _fifth _time he's done this to me.

"Well then, tell me, in detail, what you had recalled." He asked (demanded) with a seductive undertone.

It was in that moment I regretted informing them of my 'memory lapse' episodes.

"I recalled the day I was extensively researching foods and their history while my brother worried over me." I stated.

_No one needs to know about his death, not yet. _

Sebastian eyed me suspiciously before sighing and releasing me from his grip.

I looked down at my feet as I walked past him, feeling a tinge of guilt for withholding information.

_Maybe one day I'll tell you more about me, but until then I can't shake off this underlining fear that I will be disowned and you two will grow to loath me for what the 'incident' that brought me to your world resulted in me becoming. _

_Who, after all, could love or hold any such attachment to a corpse? _

* * *

_I have realized the exception to my question earlier, Morpho indefinitely feels attachment to me, despite me being a ReAni. _

I stared at the small, child-shaped Moth Dragon as she snuggled up to me. She had all but inhaled the Apricot and Green Ten Mille-Feuille Sebastian had given me earlier, and almost immediately afterwards snuggled up to me as I had tried to get to sleep before.

_Well, she's a 'Repeat' ReAni, so she can't really judge… _

I allowed myself to be lost in my thoughts and memories as I commanded my body to still.

I closed my eyes as a shaky and heavy breath escaped my lips as my heart stilled and my body entered the state similar to that of early Rigor Mortis.

* * *

I glanced over at Ciel and Sebastian as we walked through the relatively busy streets towards the store that specialized in the production of _Walking Sticks_.

As we entered the store a jingle echoed throughout the store, alerting the storekeeper of our presence.

"Welcome, boy. On an errand for your father?" The storekeeper said.

I inwardly winced as I noticed Ciel twitch at that.

_Well, looks like we'll have to find a new cane maker, because this one is going to die of mysterious causes later. _

I sighed in relief as Sebastian put his hand in front of Ciel.

"**Excuse me. **I have come to retrieve my **Master's** walking stick." Sebastian said in his usual closed eye smile as he pulled out the order slip for the walking stick.

_Yep, his grave has been dug. _

"Aah, yes. The owner of this stick." He said as he handed Sebastian the stick and took the slip.

"I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-" The man was abruptly cut off as Sebastian shoved the stick, not even a centimeter away, at the man's face.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick. Please keep the change." Sebastian finished as he placed a rather large sack of coins on the countertop, meanwhile I handed the walking stick to Ciel and we exited.

_That man should use the change to invest in a coffin or something… He'll need it. _

As we exited the building and started to walk back out a thought occurred to me.

"You do realize you could have just gotten me to create an exact replica of your cane right?" I said as I glanced over at Ciel.

"Walking stick. And I did realize that, but if I do that then I would start to become dependent on you. Besides, that walking stick was of great quality and detail, such as this one, which normally drains you, correct?" Ciel said.

_Damn, he's got me there. The brat even had the nerve to correct me. He can kiss that dessert I was going to make him goodbye._

"Really…" Ciel sighed as he continued on.

"Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it."

"Indeed. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go through all this trouble. You have my apologies, sir." Sebastian said in mock sympathy, leaving Ciel mumbling angrily to himself.

"Don't rub it in Sebastian, I haven't grown at all since _then_ either, you know. Neither have you, given it really isn't all that noticeable for you." I mutter under my breath as I glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian, in response, merely smirked at me.

Suddenly we were distracted as we heard a boy cry out.

"Look mama! It's the 'Funtom' Bitter Rabbit! And it's a new one!"

"Come along… I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?" I stared after that scene with a faint longing tugging at my chest.

_I love Morpho like my own child but, I'll admit, there are times when I long for a child of my own. To feel the child grow in my womb and to kick within my womb. _

_To pass down my own knowledge to my offspring was a goal I had since I was still three. Morpho lacked the ability to be taught, she just instantly knew. _

I glanced over to Ciel, hoping to distract me from my thoughts. I felt a tinge of pride for the boy.

_The Funtom Corporation. With strong financial support from the wealthy and the wealthy and petite bourgeoisie alike, and thanks to it's bold business expansion practices Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer. _

_With never-before-seen novel product concepts, it has achieved rapid growth in just under three years… Although I, myself, being an inter-dimensional traveler from a century ahead of the game, had contributed to this greatly. _

_You see it's name here and there in greater London everyday. However, no one would guess that the head of the company is among the children who love toys. _

"Now then, let us return to the manor with haste. The programme you two eagerly anticipate will be starting shortly." Sebastian said as he finished preparing the carriage, snapping me back to reality.

* * *

"We have arrived home Young Master, Camillia. I will have tea prepared right away." Sebastian said as he opened the front door, not noticing the faces of absolute dumbfounded-ness on our faces. He then took notice.

"Is something wro-" He cut himself off as he saw the manor.

There are moments when I wish I could forget thing I have seen in my life, this is one of them.

It was pink and sparkly. Those are the only words I can find in the given moment to describe it.

_There's only one force of nature I know who could perform a feat, such as this, that could leave a demon dumbfounded. **Elizabeth Midford.** _

Without a second thought I pulled out my 'In Case of Possible Violation of Personal Space Teleportation Pen' and clicked it, causing it to teleport me into my room, as that is what it does.

I then proceeded to lock my bedroom door and drag my bureau in front of the door as well. Sighing in relief that my wounds from my past will continue to evade unwanted eyes and I will not be choked to death by a corset, or Lizzie's hugs, I had failed to take notice that Nydar was in my room.

As soon as I did, however, I performed a double take at what I was seeing.

_Only three words can dare to describe what is going though my head at this very moment, What the HELL?!_

Before me stood Nydar. But, instead of his usual hoodie and jeans, he was wearing an outfit that looked like a five year olds depiction of a ballerina princess.

He was wearing a bright pink, skin tight halter top shirt with a picture of a sparkly rainbow on the front, a pink tutu **covered** in sparkles, a pair of hot pink, high-heeled boots that cut off just below the knees, on his head was a circle shaped crown of flowers that resembled a halo of sorts with sparkly ribbons cascading down his back.

"Nydar, what are you wearing?" I asked with a calm voice that was wavering between imploding my brain and rethinking my life, or bursting out into a fit of laughter that will leave me clutching my stomach on the floor.

"Lizzie Middie is here. I got all dressed up for the occasion, see!" Nydar said.

I stared in dumbfoundment as he twirled around my room like the homicidal, gender confused, Ballerina wanna be, overdramatic, bitchy, ReAni that he is.

_I'm seriously doubting your gender preference, or your gender for that matter. I hate to encourage this, but he actually looks like a stitched-up girl doll, dressed up like this._

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Nydar. But there is no way you are going out there, Sebastian and Ciel are still blissfully unaware of the truth behind our existence. So you can't come out." I stated with a deadpanned look.

"What?! No fair! Morpho can see her!" Nydar whined.

"Yes, well, she's cute, you're crazy. Think about it." I stated.

"Point taken." Nydar said.

"And so for that comment, despite it being true, I will throw you back out there, lock the door behind you, stay in this dress, and laugh my ass off while you attempt at escaping the clutches of Lizzie Middie." Before I could even form a complete though, which is pretty fast, I realized that I was in the hallway.

I tried opening my bedroom door, but, it was locked.

"Ah! Cammie!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal.

"Shit." I muttered to myself before getting the wind knocked out of me.

* * *

I quickly scrambled into Ciel's study and slammed the door behind me. I rested my back against the door and assumed a 'fetal' position as I heavily panted.

I then looked at the current inhabitants of the study, excluding myself. Ciel and Sebastian were staring at me wide eyed as they were positioned in an exceedingly awkward waltz position.

Disregarding it, as my current status of sanity definitely outranked their embarrassment, I located my breath once again.

"Ciel, I love you, you're like my little brother, but your fiancé is F*#%!#&amp; INSAYN!" I nearly hollered that last part.

"What happened?" Ciel sighed as he got away from Sebastian.

"ELIZABETH MIDFORD HAPPENED." I stated very loudly as I slid onto my side, still in a fetal position.

I started to slightly shake while I silently muttered to myself the horrors of frills and ribbons in the Victorian Era. Sebastian crouched down and lifted me up so that my face met his.

"Camilia. Snap. Out. Of. It." He stated with a slight undertone laced with concern as he lightly shook me in emphasis for every word he spoke.

"So many frills." I spoke in a barely audible and hushed voice as tremors shook through my body, causing Sebastian and Ciel to sweat drop.

"Well why didn't you just lock yourself in your room?" Ciel questioned me.

"I got locked out." I bluntly replied, trying to regain my faltering sanity.

"Why would you lock yourself out of your own room?" Ciel slightly demanded.

"I didn't." I replied.

"Oh, wait, then who did?" Ciel questioned. After about five minutes without a reply he sighed and gave up.

"Well why don't you just hide out in here?... And read a book or two… get your mind off of whatever you had just gone through…?" He offered.

My only response was numbly nodding slowly as Sebastian put me down.

* * *

It was around 9:15 when the noise started to quiet down. I put the book I had just finished reading back into its place in the bookshelf.

_Everything is in its place_.

I quietly got up and headed back to my bedroom, hoping it was now unlocked.

I opened the door, only to see the bureau I had shoved in front of it. I sighed and started to lightly bang my head against the hallway wall beside my door.

"My, my, how did you manage that?" Sebastian asked as he stared at me.

_He must have just come back from sending Ciel to bed. _

_"_Here, allow me." He offered as he approached the bureau.

My eyes widened a fraction as he effortlessly pushed the bureau back to its usual position in my room.

"Wait, I haven't let you come into my room yet since I had reorganized everything. How did you know that's where it was?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Erm… Are you aware that you do not breathe in your sleep?" Sebastian asked with a slightly nervous closed eye smile.

"Yes, Ciel pointed it out. Apparently falling into an Alternative Reality does that to you. But, how do you know that?" I asked slightly glaring at the demon.

"I may occasionally watch you in your sleep." He said.

"Occasionally?" I deadpanned. I face palmed as I entered my room.

"Well, thank you for the assistance." I said as I closed my bedroom door.

_Perverse Demon_

* * *

I've been feeling ill as of late, which is a sad excuse at why this chapter took so long. I had this terrible cough and keep falling asleep all time. All my fanfiction time has been used on school and sickness… T^T

**Considering changing rating to M for later chapters.**

How did you enjoy this latest chapter? Did you all enjoy Nydar in a dress, or Camile being traumatized by Lizzie and her dress fetish?

Unfortunately, I will not be giving you an OC description this chapter, but, instead, I will be giving you a scene from previous chapters that I decided to tone down or just completely delete because I wanted to make Sebastian and Camile's relationship more gradual (not that three years isn't gradual) and because my friend who's reading this is really innocent. So enjoy these~

**This is from Chapter IV, the cart incident. **

I flinched as I attempted to move my left leg.

_Oh great, a guest is coming and the head maid has a broken leg being pinned to a china cabinet and a large blood stain is present on the carpet and floor. _

"Mey-Rin, could you go get me something to get this cart here off of my leg?" I asked the maid, who was currently running around in circles as she cried out about how sorry she was.

After hearing my plea she hurriedly runs off. I flinched as I heard an exasperated sigh.

I turned my head (quite a feat, you know, when your on the floor) to see Sebastian staring down at me with a melancholy look in his eyes.

I said nothing as he took the cart and effortlessly pried it away from my undoubtedly broken leg.

I barely suppressed a whimper as pain filled my senses.

"This won't do." I heard Sebastian sigh as he picked me up and shifted me until I was held bridle style by him.

"Come, let's clean you up." He said as he began to walk to my room. I remained silent the entire way, until we reached my bedroom door. However, instead of entering my door he had performed a 180 degree turn and entered his room.

_Oh shit. _

I, frozen in shock, did nothing as Sebastian laid me on his bed.

He carefully ripped my pant leg open along the majority of my leg's length. I let out a barely muffled whimper as he shifted my bone in place.

Suddenly I felt something wet against the beginning of my cut near my ankle and start to slowly move upwards.

I blinked dumbly in recognition of the certain thing that was tending my wound. He had explained to me a year or so back that demon saliva has the ability to heal wounds and even broken bones.

_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh-_

I failed to suppress the whimper that escaped my lips as his tongue began to climb dangerously high.

As if my noise had suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, he had stopped moving. I felt him smirk against my leg as he chuckled lightly.

"My apologies it seems that I had gotten carried away for a moment." He all but purred as he glanced up at my blushing face.

"Your wound will still be sore for a while so I'll wrap in up in a cloth, but otherwise, your leg shall be fine." He said with his signature closed eye smile.

"It is quite troublesome, however, that this one leg is prone to breaking." He added with a thoughtful expression.

"Not my fault I was pushed down a flight of stairs when I was about five." I mumbled as he retrieved the cloth he was going to wrap around my wound.

"Pushed? You had informed me you had stumbled down the stairs. You had said nothing on being pushed." Sebastian said looking up at me with a troubled expression.

"Yeah well, I was pushed, which led me to stumble, which led me to falling down a flight of stairs. I wasn't lying, just leaving out information." I mumbled as I averted his gaze.

I felt his eyes looking at me pitifully even as I looked away.

"Just tie up the damn thing so we can see what damage those idiots did." I mumbled as I glared at him.

He sighed and tied a bandage like fabric around my leg.


	8. Occultus Prodigy

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. Nydar had constantly begged me for this so here it is. The Nydar intro special.

Sorry, Readers! I was supposed to post this on October 31st but you'll have to do with 'The Day of the Dead'.

SPOILERS_: It takes place before Chapter IV. In fact, it takes place a little after Camile starts working at the manor. Basically it is a two part chapter about a Serial Killer who slaughters multiple people by random in the middle of the night. The Queen calls upon Ciel to stop the killer. After a series of hilarious yet odd events they corner the killer, Nydar. Nydar then attacks them. After a dramatic and awkward battle Shiro appears, shoots Nydar into swiss cheese, and leaves to consult Karma about his ignorance to her laws, leaving Sebastian and Ciel wondering more about their strange maid. _

* * *

Special II: Occultus Prodigy

"How vexing." Ciel muttered as he looked over his letter from the queen.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied as he glanced over the pictures of the bodies.

I frowned as I looked over the information myself.

The wounds were done by a large blade, like an ax of sorts. The mouths were sewn shut and their tongues were removed.

I shivered slightly as I wonder about the condition my body was in when I underwent my autopsy. I sighed, frustrated.

_Why is it that weird things keep happening when these two are involved? _

I glance out the window and see Morpho playing in the garden. A smile tugged at my lips for a moment before it turned to a troubled frown.

_I know this is an alternative universe but shouldn't I have heard of this killer? In a year or two Jack the Ripper should appear, but this new killer… the killer is as unknown as a ghost. _

"Camilia." Ciel's voice snapped me back to reality.

"You said that you are from an alternative reality based off of the future, correct? Shouldn't you know about this?" I softly shook my head.

"No, unfortunately there wasn't any record of this _particular_ method of murder. Although, I am certain that if this killer had existed then I would have learned about it. So my explanations are either this had occurred but the records were lost, which is highly unlikely, this only occurs in your reality, or my presence here has affected history itself." I stated as I glanced back at Ciel, frustration visible on his face.

"Camile, get me a parfait or something sweet." He demanded as he looked over the papers again.

I nodded and went off to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

_I should probably make a parfait, two, actually. Morpho might want one. I wonder now. _

_Nydar, he's got the battle ax on him all the time, doesn't he? He went homicidal for a while didn't he? No, Karma told me that all ReAni's, excluding me, were forbidden from going on homicidal rampages while I'm present. _

_I mean, sure, Nydar is insane, but he can't possibly be as insane as to break one of the only laws he has to abide… right? _

* * *

"Wrong~" A hooded figure sang out as he rested his back against a chimney on the rooftop of the Phantomhive manor.

The figure was in a slouched position as he polished a bloodied battle ax. A murderous gleam shined in his red eyes, slightly obscured by the figures dark brown hair.

"Ah, now I'm bored~" He said in an amused tone as he finished tending to his weapon.

He stood up like a marionette before leaning his ax against his shoulder and walking along the rooftop. He knelt down and stared one of the youngest member of the manor as she laughed about as she played in the garden.

The humanoid Moth Dragon suddenly jerked her head upwards in an alarmed manner and glanced at the roof. She narrowed her eyes at the vacant rooftop.

"Nydar…" she softly growled as a sudden scent, unnoticeable to any other inhabitant thus far, wafted over.

* * *

I carefully cut the pieces of fruit and began to place them decoratively on top of the now finished parfaits. I placed the cups used as the parfait bowls up and placed them on a silver tray that I would use to carry the desired sweets to the study.

I picked up the tray and turned around, ready to begin my trek, only to gasp and slightly jump in shock as I noticed a certain demon standing in close proximity.

"Tell me, Camilia, how exactly did you get that done so quickly? You had only just arrived here with your orders nearly five minutes ago." Sebastian asked his head tilting slightly.

"My magical bag of illogicalness." I deadpanned with a sigh as irritation filled my senses.

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes at my response. Sebastian has already become aware of my lack of ability to lie and my unexplainable bags that can either hold an unlimited supply of junk (a hoarder's dream bag as I put it) or make anything I want.

Before I could irritate him further he reached his hand over and snatched a piece of fruit from the parfait. He threw the piece in his mouth mockingly as he chewed it with a smug look on his face, before, of course, his eyes widened and he abruptly stopped chewing.

I raised an eyebrow in question as I waited for him to explain. After a moment of being dumbstruck he managed to swallow the piece of fruit. It took another moment for him to reenter the world as he seemed to regain his senses.

"How…?" He trailed off as he looked at me, as if I knew the answer to a question lost to him.

"It tasted… it wasn't a soul, or flesh, or blood, but I _tasted _it."

He seemed dumbstruck as he looked at my face.

"I suppose I never really did ask, but how does that bag of manifestation work?" He questioned me seriously as his eyes looked at me heatedly.

"Well, he explained it somewhere along the lines of 'to create something will require energy' and 'the more valuable the item, the more energy required'; if that answers your question." I said looking directly into the demons heated stare.

"I see, so in other words," He started as he leaned his face dangerously close to mine.

"You can make those items by drawing energy from your _soul_." He purred the last word seductively and laced with his demonic urges.

I suppressed the shiver that threatened to claim myself as I narrowed my eyes at him in a weak act of defiance. I couldn't stop myself from flinching when I felt his breath whisper at my ear as his face fell forward.

"You should prepare me one as well, next time, Camilia~" He hissed lowly as I felt him smirk through his voice alone. I blinked, however, and I was alone once again.

"That damn demon is lucky he can still do the whole 'demonic tricks', since Tanaka is still recovering and we've yet to hire proper servants." I grumbled as I headed to Ciel's study.

* * *

I glanced over to Ciel as he made a sound of enjoyment from eating his parfait.

_Is it really that good? They taste like normal food to me. _

_Well, I suppose I am sort of eating my own soul by eating that food. So maybe the taste doesn't affect me? _

I glanced down at my feet as I walked over to the garden.

"Ma!" I glanced up as I saw Morpho run over to me through the vacant hallway.

I allowed a small laugh to escape me as I knelt down to the equivalence of her height while holding out her parfait for her. Morpho gladly took it hurriedly while saying her thanks before running over to the garden again.

_How did she know I was going over to bring her a parfait? Perhaps she smelt the fruit. _

I turned around, about to head over to my room, only to find that my exit was blocked by a figure with frost white hair.

"Shiro?" I questioned.

"Hey, Camile." She greeted me in an irritated tone as she tilted her head an inch and a half to the left, her long pigtails tilting as well.

"Have you seen Nydar lately?" She questioned as her visible eye narrowed slightly.

_Nydar? _

"No, I haven't." I replied as I stared at the ReAni.

Shiro had long white hair that was held up in the usual pigtails that grazed the middle of her back. The left side of her hair was sloppy while the right side was neat and had gentle curls.

Her right eye (the only visible one) was decorated with a long black backwards S like shape over it and a ghostly grey wing-like pattern surrounded the eye while her eye's iris was a deep violet around the edge and blended to a blue and then to a bright green near the center of it while she had a bright red slit in place of her pupil.

Her left eye was covered by black eyepatch shaped like the grey pattern on her other eye and a white 'Logic' symbol was sported in the center of it.

A bright red fluid was slowly flowing from under her eyepatch and down her cheek in separate curving trails as it seemed to disappear into her jacket.

Shiro had long white horns that curved upwards, starting from where her pigtails began and was stained crimson near the tips.

Her jacket was zipped up fully by her bright red zipper and the jacket cupped around her chin, almost covering her black lips.

The jacket's long sleeves covered her hands and fingers completely.

The jacket itself was black on the left side and white on the right half.

She wore dark blue jeans and a pair of white ankle high boots rimmed with red.

She had a large white bat-like wing with a red splattered mark on the inside stretched out on her left side while she had a large angelic looking wing with red tipped feathers stretched out from her right side.

A long black tail with a white and red arrow tip and red, glowing halo-like object floating near the tip flicked about in irritation.

"Damn, you don't know either? Where could he have gone?" Shiro grumbled to herself in frustration.

"Is he missing?" I questioned in pure curiosity.

"Yeah, well you see… we have these meetings we're required to go to everyday. There's one at 8:15 am, 12:00 pm, and 6:30 pm. Nydar hasn't shown up to any one of those damn things! And this is the 12th day he's been missing! The only exception is you, and if someone asks Karma to allow them to pass for a while. Nydar sure as hell ain't you, and he sure as hell didn't ask Karma for anything! She hasn't seen him either! We're all looking all over for him, and I'm PISSED OFF!" Shiro all but fumed as she childishly flailed her arms about in emphasis.

"Twelfth day, huh?" I muttered with my eyes staring at my feet as I thought back at when the murders started.

_Twelve days ago. _

I clenched my fists and looked back at Shiro, or rather, where she was. I blinked as I stared at the vacant hallway.

_Why does everyone do that?!_

* * *

I observed Morpho as she stared at the piece before her. I am rather pleased she knows how to play a good game of chess.

A smile claims my lips as I watch in amusement as her face scrunches up in concentration as she muddles over her next move.

My eyes trail over to Sebastian and Ciel as they themselves muddle over their own 'game'.

Morpho's sudden movements recapture my attention as her face brightens up and she makes her move, her pawn claimed a victim.

_That was my fifth one down._

I narrowed my eyes as I observed the board before me. I put a finger to my mouth while I tilted my head, giving me a mock look of deep in thought before I took my black knight and struck down the opposing piece.

I lightly chuckled as I looked at the pouting face Morpho displayed.

The sound of Ciel groaning in frustration caught my attention. Ciel looked up at me and as he opened his mouth to say something I cut him off.

"Let me guess, 'Get you something sweet'?" I said with a knowing look.

Ciel's shocked look melted to a slight grin as he nodded.

"Don't change the pieces, Morpho. I'll be able to tell." I said as I ruffled Morpho's hair as I headed out the door.

_I'll fetch Ciel and Morpho a cup of milk and honey. Hmmm, I guess I could get a cup for Sebastian, if only to humor him._

* * *

I opened the door with my left hand, as my right was balancing a tray with four cups. I steadily walked in; making sure the cups wouldn't spill.

I handed Morpho a cup as she was closest, receiving a squeal of glee as my thanks before she gulped a rather large mouthful of the steamy liquid.

"Here you go, Ciel." I said as I handed a cup to Ciel.

I smiled a little more when I heard his barely audible muttering of a 'thanks'. As the other inhabitants started sipping at their cups I approached the demonic butler and handed him a cup as well, much to his surprise.

"You do understand that I was merely taunting you, correct?" Sebastian cautiously questioned as he took the cup.

"Yeah, I do. But I guess, since you can taste it, and since I made one for everyone else, you should get one, too." I replied as I smiled a gentle smile, completely taking him off guard. While he was dumbfounded I took my cup and tucked the tray into my pale pink bag.

I sat down at my place at the chess board and glanced at Morpho, who seemed to be waiting for me to take my turn. I glanced down at the game board and felt a smirk find it's way to my face.

"So, tell me, Morpho. Did you move your knight or your bishop? Because it seems to me that you moved both in my absence." I stated in a smug manner as I saw Morpho fiddly around nervously.

I lightly shook my head as I moved another one of my pieces.

"You're not going to make me change it back?" Morpho questioned, uncertainty lacing her tone.

"Why should I? You're young, you can make mistakes." I shrugged as I took a sip of my milk.

"Just don't make it a habit of cheating." I warned sternly as I put my cup down on the table. Morpho merely nodded in agreement as she was contemplating her next move.

* * *

"Camile, we've narrowed down what each of the victims had in common." Ciel said as he stood up from his chair.

"It seems that they were all children of doll makers. We're going to head over to one of the shops that haven't been attacked yet and catch the killer before they claim another victim."

I sighed as I glanced back at the game before me.

_I hate leaving things unfinished… _

I got up once again and gave Morpho an apologetic look.

"My apologies, Morpho, but I need to go catch a serial killer with a doll fetish." I said in a melancholy tone.

Morpho stared at me a moment before wordlessly walking over towards Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced down at the child in question. I choked back my laughter as Morpho grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him downwards.

"Listen. you." I heard Morpho growl venomously.

"If Ma gets hurt it will be the _least _of your worries."

I watched her dumbstruck as she swiftly turned around, her blue eyes gleaming with a semi suppressed blood lust that could probably freeze hell over, or at least the demon in the room.

She then looked at me, and the murderous Morpho switched back to the sweet Morpho.

"Bye bye, Ma! Good luck with catching Stitches!" She said with childish glee as she glomped my leg and rubbed her face against my pant leg.

I pat her head lightly and watched her as she released me and skipped out of the study door and into the hallway.

"…Stitches?..." I heard Ciel question as he seemed to process what just occurred. \

* * *

Ha-ha, Morpho shows her darker side. She's totally Yandere.

There will be a second part to this, but first I want to show you this other Yandere ReAni of mine.

She's actually one of three ReAni who were never human. The others include Morpho Helena and Kiga Norito.

**Silva Kodama. **

**Belonging to the Dryad species, she is the fairy of a Weeping Willow, which was chopped down when it was around eighty years old, making her eight. **

**She has deep blue eyes and brown oval pupils. She has leafy green hair with streaks of brown that is uneven and sloppily cut. **

**She has pale, teal skin, which darkens near her feat and hands. Her neck is a dark brown color of decay since she was chopped down. **

**She has bright green splotches on her skin that appear as freckles. **

**She has small, pointed ears. A hole is seen in her right ear. She is always barefoot. **

**She has a bright red headband she usually wears. **

**She has a fuchsia flower clipped into the right side of the head band, a large pink leaf-like object clipped in the back of the headband, and she wears a holly leaf in the right side of her hair. **

**She has a pair of torn and transparent wings that gleam an odd blue color. **

**She wears a simple white dress that goes down to her knees. **

**There is a red band along the waist of the dress that has a red Venus flytrap looking plant sprouting from the back of it. **

**The plant is known to eat fingers, limbs, and unmentionable body parts. **

** A simple red band is typically displayed on her left wrist. **

**Silva was reanimated not long before a ReAni called Malphas was reanimated. **

**She is typically upbeat and cheerful but can become dark and sinister while also over possessive of Malphas. **

**She has been known to repetitively kidnap Malphas, whom of which is terrified of her.**

**She and Morpho have a lot of similarities in behavior.**

**Silva also has odd speech patterns, which often confuses people when she talks since she's so hard to understand. **

**Being a reanimated Dryad has gifted her with the ability to manipulate plants (she often ties Malphas up in vines). **


	9. That Prodigy, Exhaurire

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

_Honestly Nydar, you stalk me even now. You've successfully posted two comments, congratulations are in order I believe. _

**Exhaurire is the Latin origination for Exhausted.**

* * *

Chapter VII: That Prodigy, Exhaurire

"Aww, brother. They got to it." I heard Bard mutter from his position beside me as I began to tend to the electrical wire.

"Guess they have it bad for cable pasta. Those damned mice." I remained silent as I finished off the wire with my right hand as I used my left to whack the back of Bard's head, effectively causing his hard hat to stumble down the ladder we were both managing to stand on.

"What was that for?" Bard grumbled as he started going down the ladder.

"Refrain from using such foul language when Morpho is in the vicinity." I all but growled as I glared at him, vermilion swirling about in my pale green eyes. I sighed and started going down the ladder myself as I heard his barely audible apologies.

"It's them mice again, is it?" Mey-Rin said with a sad undertone.

"We've got lots of them this year, don't we?" Finny said as he sighed sadly.

"Om nom nom~" Morpho giggled childishly as she twirled about, causing her teal skirt to float about her, as she flapped her wings energetically, causing a flowery scent to invade the air that we of this estate have come to call her 'happy scent'.

"I heard there's an epidemic in London… but I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts. Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often." Bard grumbled as he fumbled about with the ladder.

"Ah! Mouse spotted!" Finny yelled as he grabbed a rather expensive statue and rammed it right near where Bard and I were standing.

I heard the mouse squeak as it scrambled away from the danger.

_If I hadn't nearly died again I'd probably pity the thing. _

"Oops it got away! Tee Hee~" Finny giggled childishly.

_Honestly, these people…_

* * *

In an effort to attempt to maintain my sanity I decided to hang out with Ciel at his meeting. I glanced around the room, identifying the occupants.

Chlaus, Azzurro Vanel, Arthur Randall, Angelina Dalles (Madame Red), Lau, and a rather fat nobleman I hadn't been introduced to.

They were discussing the current 'issue' while playing billiards. A few of the occupants, including myself, had turned their heads slightly to the door as we heard the servants chasing after mice, quite noisily I may add.

"How terribly noisy. **It would appear there are mice here as well**." Randall had muttered venomously, hinted at a very different type of 'mouse'.

"How long are you going to let the vermin roam free? All they do is forage for food and spread plagues." The fat nobleman said as he chewed on a sandwich from his slouched position in his chair.

"Let them roam free? Is he not **leaving them at large**?" Lau interjected as he prepared for his turn.

"Quite right. He always aims for the nine ball. Will you be passing again… Earl Phantomhive?" Madame Red asked as she slyly glanced at her nephew beside me in his chair.

"Pass. I don't believe in shooting useless balls." Ciel stated indifferently as Vannel took his turn. I inwardly sighed.

_I just know that I should be on guard. Last time we had a meeting like this I got shot, twice. _

"Enough of your pompous talk. When will you carry out the extermination of the mice?" Randall demanded.

"Right away. I've already had Chlaus secure the necessities." Ciel said as he tapped his billiards stick against his shoulder in preparation to his turn as Lau took his shot.

"It will be a rather spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you're prepared to pay me a tidy sum?" Ciel asked Randall.

"…You vulture…!" Randall exclaimed darkly.

Ciel's eyes quickly lost their amusement and darkened.

"Have you the right to insult **our coat of arms**? You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot even kill even a single mouse." Randall merely gritted his teeth in response.

"Too bad, that. A foul. My billiards is difficult." Lau mused as he finished his turn.

"It is the Earl's turn. You will take your shot?"

Ciel got up and lightly stretched.

"I suppose it's about time I ended this silly game. Well? When will you have my compensation ready?" He asked Randall as he handed me the stick which I took indifferently as I awaited Randall's reply.

"B-by this evening." Randall all but choked out through gritted teeth. I put on a polite smile and walked over to the billiards table.

"Very well. I shall have a carriage pick you up later. And I shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, sir." Ciel said as he sat down in his chair, his smirk present.

"Three balls left and you're aiming for the nine ball?" Vannel exclaimed as he stared at me.

"Of course." Ciel said as he watched me.

"Let's see the skill of this game prodigy for ourselves." The fat nobleman chided, causing me to flinch involuntarily at the word _prodigy_.

"Greed shall prove to be your downfall, Phantomhive!" Randall warned darkly as I hit the balls with perfect precision.

I glanced back at Ciel as I straightened up to watch the pieces fall into place.

"Greed, hmm…?" Ciel commented as the nine ball rolled into the hole.

* * *

"Young Master? Camile?" I glanced up from my feet as I heard Sebastian question us as we began to walk towards Ciel's study.

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight." Ciel ordered as he continued walking, me at his heel.

"A carriage sir?" Sebastian questioned.

"We will be hosting a party this evening." Ciel replied, noting the double meaning.

"Very good, sir. Once I have made arrangements for the carriage I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room. For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep-dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while." Sebastian replied with his traditional 'Phantomhive Smile'.

"All right." Ciel said in dismissal as we continued down the hallway.

Once we arrived at the study I opened the door to allow Ciel in first as a Phantomhive maid should.

After I shut the door I walked towards the desk to sort through the work that needed to be done today. I cast Ciel a moments glance as he leaned against the door to the study.

"…Haah…. Why are our servants so carefree-" I quickly turned around as Ciel was cut off to see Vanel smother Ciel with a drugged rag, causing him to go limp.

Before I could cry out for Sebastian, however, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I felt my body immediately crumple to the floor in reaction to the wound.

My vision started to go black as I felt a substance, most likely blood, flow down to side of my face and onto the floor.

_I need a new job._

* * *

"You, the 'Order' of the Inghilterra Underworld. Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of your absolute power… you, the Watchdog of the Queen."

_In truth I'm only partially listening to what's being said_._ The current object of my attention is that dog over there. Isn't that a Doberman?_

"Over many generations has your kind done the governments dirty work… you, the Aristocrat of Evil."

_I can't quite see it, but that clock that's clicking about in this room is most likely at four o'clock._

"Tell me, how many aliases have you got? How many families have you ruined?"

_If Sebastian doesn't kill this guy, which is highly unlikely, lung cancer from smoking all those cigars probably will. Now that I think on it, Bard smokes a lot, too. If I wasn't in my current 'Condition' I'll probably be dead from all that second hand smoke. _

"The king of the number one toy factory in the world is just a brat, in this situation. Isn't that right… Ciel Phantomhive?"

"A man should not be judged by his looks. Still, I suppose it does make sense for the king of the toy palace to be a child." Vanel sighed as he placed his cigar lighter on the table he was currently leaning against.

"So it was you. The Ferro Family's Azzurro Vanel." Ciel confirmed as he death glared Vanel from his bounded up position beside me.

_Ciel, being_ _bounded up is not at all threatening, especially when you constantly look like 'Grumpy Cat'. So grumpy and serious that it's cute. _

"You know little Phantomhive, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian mafia to conduct business. Very, very difficult. You Inglesi all have tea stains on your brains." Vanel announced in an exhausted tone as the dog started to growl.

Ciel's face darkened in anticipation as he listened to Vanel's rant.

"Think about it. What do you think is the best way for people like us to make money? Not murder, not smuggling, not woman, not organs… that leaves drugs, yes?" Vanel mused as he continued his rant.

"But once we arrive here, there was not even a whiff of mellow fragrance in this country- thanks to the Watchdog." Vanel concluded as he tapped his cigar against the table.

"It is by order of the Queen that dealers and drugs are controlled." Ciel announced for the sake of clarification.

_Good luck with any attempt at reasoning, Ciel, this guy is beyond reason. _

"Oh dear, what a prude. There you have it! The reason I hate the Inglesi. Mama this! Mama that! You are but a bunch of mama's boys." Vanel announced.

_ Hmm… Sounds rather similar to Morpho, when she wants something. Perhaps I spoil her too much?_

"Still… At the end of the day, you and I, we are two of a kind. We would like to make money with you if possible." Vanel offered with a sly smirk.

_That little- _

"I have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat." Ciel darkly stated in an offended tone.

_Shit just got real. All that's needed now is Sebastian coming here and making some smart ass comment at how pathetic this situation is._

"So you say, but I wonder the about the other fellows. Maybe they are just afraid of the Watchdog, and they are sitting tight for the time being, in fear of Ciel Phantomhive, sweeper of the dark."

_That's a new nickname… that makes six nicknames, seven if you count Watchdog and Queens Watchdog as separate nicknames. _

"I was especially careful not to deal those drugs in Italy, so it surprises me that you found me so fast." Vanel interrupted his rant with a heavy blow of smoke from the cigar he was currently smoking.

_Smoke away boy, I will laugh at your corpse if Cancer gets you before the Demon does today…. Unless, of course, Karma reanimates him… then we're all screwed._

"I didn't think you would use Chlaus to get them. That is why, me, I am useless. The boss, he will yell at me again!" Vanel laughed.

_The boss will be the least of your worries. _

"Now. You understand what I want? If you tell me where the drugs are, I send you home alive, little Phantomhive."

_Sure, and getting your body mercilessly ravaged by electricity _doesn't _hurt. In all honesty, it was one of the most traumatizing things I went through._

"If I fail to return, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government. Most unfortunate for you." Ciel slyly replied, not even attempting to hide the ever present smugness.

"One must never look down on one's elders you snot-nosed little noble!" Vanel threatened darkly as he aimed a gun at Ciel.

"I already have men at your mansion. Where are the drugs? If you don't spit it out pronto I shall kill your servants one by one!" Vanel threatened with venom in his words.

Ciel looked shocked for a moment and lowered his head somberly as if in mourning before raising his head and tilting it adorably as he gently smiled.

"I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of 'fetch'."

_Why is it this boy only smiles in the worst possible situations?_

Vanel sighed through a closed eye smirk, seemingly amused by the display.

_He seems to be taking it rather well-_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a loud sound temporarily deafened me and my body seared in pain as a force shoved me to the ground.

I glanced at Ciel as he gazed at me, eyes full of horror. I then glanced to the bleeding hole in my right shoulder.

I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance as I sighed angrily through my gritted teeth.

"Why is it always in the same God mother freaking damned shoulder?! Just cut it off, why don't you?! Damn it Ciel! I am seriously considering quitting this literal hell-hole of a job I have here! From a klutz maid, a tree killer gardener, a trigger-happy chef, a nearly useless steward, over demanding beast daughter I have, you, the bratty master I am still somehow serving, your terrifying Fiancé, and that literal Hell Butler I work with, I'm being OVERWORKED! I'M ONLY HUMAN DAMNIT! YOU DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" I had all but yelled as I writhed on the ground while somehow managing to death glare Ciel.

_Yes, getting shot hurts THAT much. _

Ciel blinked at me in apparent awe as he seemed to attempt at processing my 'Out-of-Character' outburst before slyly smirking at me.

"I don't even pay you, Camile." Ciel stated in an indifferent tone.

"You little-" I began only to be cut off by Vanel as he yelled at the phone in his hands.

"You what!? You useless idiots! This is why trash like you-! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!" Vanel yelled, his patience apparently thinning.

_Odd, he doesn't seem to have a bullet in his shoulder. I wonder what's thinning HIS patience?! _

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAT!?" A voice cried out from the phone.

"What you have seen a bear or something?" Vanel joked nervously over the phone.

More screams were heard escaping the phone.

"What's wrong with you? Are you guys too high?!" Vanel questioned demandingly.

"No! It's coming!" A voice cried from the phone.

_That's what she said. Damn this blood loss, it's lowering my mentality. _

"Hey! Whhat is!? Don't fuck with- Cut it out you bastards!" Vannel yelled over the phone.

A loud scream along with the sound of a car screeching to a halt and crashing echoed from the phone.

_I sure hope they had car insurance. _

After a moment a long period of silence filled the room, nearly suffocating.

"H… ey? HEY! What's going on!?" Vanel cried out desperately.

I allowed a dry chuckle to escape my lips, causing the inhabitants of the room to turn to me in question.

"Serves you right you _corrotto__, senza spina dorsale, droga ossessionato, scusa scusa di un bastardo che non è meritevole del respiro dotato a loro_." I darkly chuckled using my vulgar Italian.

Vanel glared at me with a cold gaze before snapping.

"SHUT UP! YOU MISERABLE LITTLE WHORE!" He yelled as he kicked me repedettly, causing a bloody bile to rise up my throat.

Vanel's heavy breathing echoed throughout the room as he finished kicking me.

"Hey! Give it to me straight, or I'm going to kill you mutts! HEY!" Vanel yelled, seemingly tipping on the verge of insanity.

"Hello?" the room froze for a moment as Sebastian's voice echoed from the phone.

"Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our master and maid be there? Hello? Is something wrong, sir?" Sebastian asked feigning ignorance of the situation as a smirk was undoubtably plastered on his face. Vanel was trembling visciously, in either fear or rage.

"Woof!" Ciel cried out.

I attempted to say something as well, but all I had managed was a strangled cough which had turned into a muffled coughing fit.

"Understood, sir. I shall be there to collect you and Camilia straightaway. Please be patient for just a little longer." Sebastian said warmly before hanging up, leaving Vanel standing there in shock.

My hacking fit had led me to spit up the blood in my throat from when I was kicked.

_What is it with my blood always ending up on carpets? _

I blinked lazily as I watched Vanel snap out of his trance and yell for his men to heavily arm themselves in preparation for 'Phantomhives Bouncer's' arrival.

I can't reassure Ciel as I normally would since I'll end up coughing and hacking up blood.

I blinked in an effort to clear up my blurred vision but to no avail. I felt my eyelids slowly close as I focused soley on breathing.

It was just about five thirty when a rucus echoed through the room from behind the door. By then my vision was as bad as it was before _that day_ and my breaths came out ragged and almost painful.

I counted the minutes down as I tried to keep the dying screams away from my thoughts.

_5:43_.

I blinked and tried to keep my eyes open as I glanced wearily at the door. I know that Sebastian will enter soom since the screams have just ceased.

I glanced at the painting near the entrance. Behind that painting are a handful of men with guns waiting for their signal to shoot up Sebastian.

I understand that he's a demon and it won't kill him, but I don't have the energy to fix his outfit up when it gets all holey.

_Hah, holey. Like a holy demon. Haha get it? Haaaah, I hate blood loss._

The doors creaked open and the demon himself walked into the room from the shadows, a blur of black. I focused hard and I was able to see his face perfectly.

"Pardon my intrusion. I have come to retrieve my Master and Miss Camile." Sebastian said as he bowed politely despite having a gun aimed at himself by a startled Vanel.

I let my focus slip away as Sebastian opened his eyes and glanced at me, concern gracing his face for a brief moment. I tuned out the world and let my eyelids close and allowed myself to slowly succum to sleep.

I suddenly let out a strangled whimper as I was thrust awake from Vanel yanking me up by my hair and shoving a gun to the side of my head.

"I would have you leave the the goods behind." Vanel threatened as he smirked, ignoring the dangerous vibe coming from Sebastian, a promise of pain.

I cringed and looked at Sebastian weakly.

"P-pa-ai-ngh-paintngh" I tried to choke out with half lidded eyes as a warm fluid spilled down my chin.

Sebastian looked at me curiously before glancing at the painting from beside him in realization.

"I have what you desire." Sebastian said as he pulled the box from Chlaus out of his jacket.

All of a sudden, a storm of bullets tore through the painting. Sebastian used his free hand to catch some while he narrowly dodged the rest. He skillfully threw the rest towards the previously hidden men, instantly killing them.

"Wh- how did you?" Vanel stuttered in fear and awe.

"Really now, what kind of way is that to treat a guest. My, you're severley lacking in hospitality." Sebastian said with a mock pout as he began to aproach me and Vanel, causing the coward to cry out in fear.

"And to go as far as to treat a lady like **that**." Sebastian added darkly, ignoring Vanels pleas, only halting when he screamed desperately and loudly enough to cause me to cringe.

"I-I-I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP! COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL KILL HER!" Vanel cried out desperately.

"Then... What shall I do?" Sebastian muttered to himself.

"Hurry it up. She might not last much longer..." Ciel muttured the last part quietly enough that I could barely make it out.

"But, young monster... Camile will be killed if I move closer." Sebastian contemplated while ignoring Vanel's pleas once again.

"Are you going to deny our 'covenant'?" Ciel snapped venomously at Sebastian. "I shall do no such thing." Sebastian started as he ingnored Ciel's tone.

"Since that day, I have always been Young Master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever the Young Master wishes... In exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered."

"What the hell are you talking about you spookies!?" Vanel yelled, causing me to flinch from a throbbing pain stabbing through my head.

_Hell indeed, bastard._

"Now then, Young Master. I do believe I taught you how to beg?" Sebastian said mockingly as he smirked.

"I command you. Save Camile!" Ciel's voice cried out, followed by Vanel and an echoing sound of a gun deafening me.

I flinched as my hearing returned, only to nearly loose it by Vanel's screaming and the sound of bones breaking repetitively. The world began to blur away as I felt my bound form get picked up and gently carried until I was set down on one of the soft chairs.

I forced my mind to focus as I heard Ciel and Vanel's voices conversing. After blinking for a moment I saw Sebastian turn around towards Vanel.

"…for, you see, I am a Devil of a Butler." Sebastian's voice said with a slight echo as a demonic tone began to overlap his words.

His voice once again became muddled as he began to approach Vanel. My eyes felt heavy suddenly and I felt my consciousness get pulled away from me.

Before my eyes slid shut, however, I caught glimpse of a shadow surrounding Sebastian's form and starting to cover the entire room with darkness.

* * *

I blinked slightly as I reawoke to the currently blurred world around me. My head throbbed and my body was sore as I attempted to move.

I froze as I felt a familiar gloved hand gently stroke my cheek.

"I see you've awoken, Camile." I heard Sebastian comment as I felt strong arms pick me up and set me into a sitting position.

My body was limp as I was unable to move it, much to my dismay and confusion.

"Sse-" I started to slur out before a finger was pressed to my lips as a way to silence me.

"Shh, you've lost a lot of blood, Camile."

I blinked in confusion at Sebastian's soft, almost gentle, tone.

"Camilia, I need to remove the bullet. It may hurt a bit, but please bear with it." His voice said in a soothing manner as I felt the right sleeve of the fabric of my shirt be torn away.

My breath hitched in my throat as my body involuntarily jerked about when a blinding pain seared at my shoulder.

I felt my body pressed to the bed as another force pressed me to the bed. The world cleared enough for me to see that Sebastian's form was pressing me down.

I stared at him as he placed a metallic object, most likely the bullet, into his tailcoat's breast pocket.

"Camilia, I'll also need to check your torso for injuries seeing as you were bleeding quite heavily. Please understand." Sebastian said as his hands slid up from under my shirt.

A slight whimper, barely audible, escaped my lips as I felt the shirts fabric vanish from my torso.

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt a slightly damp cloth come in contact with my injured stomach as he washed the drying blood off.

Another cloth, dry and softer than the last, was then gently wiped across my torso, collecting excess water from the previous cloth.

I bit my lower lip as my body trembled from the demons tongue trailing along my open wounds. I let out a slight whimper as I felt him press a kiss to my stomach before pulling away.

I opened my hazel eyes as I felt him freeze. I glanced over to his blurred figure just as I felt his hand softly begin to trail a certain scar along the length of my torso. My eyes widened in horror as they met his own ruby orbs.

I laid there unmoving as he once again pressed his body against my own. I stared in awe as he slowly leaned his head toward mine, stopping barely an inch from our mouths touching.

A thousand thoughts and equations flashed along my mind in a near blinding manner.

I felt my breath hitch as his lips met my own. After a rough estimation of twenty seconds I felt him start to part, my focus slipping as he did so.

As he slowly pulled away my vision darkened at he edges. I focused on the fuchsia eyes gazing down on me in a mixture of desire and possessiveness.

As the shadows slipped along in my vision a deep voice like that of a hiss reached my ears as my consciousness slipped away.

**"Mine."**

* * *

Haah, Sorry about the long upload, I've been working on other writings, school work, watching anime, and reading fanfictions.

How did you all like Camile in this chapter? She starts to act like "Bitch, what chu just say?" when she suffers from blood loss and when she gets drunk, if you haven't noticed yet.

Also, when she gets close to death she starts to 'reverse'. Meaning she starts to lose traits like her epic eyes and her body becomes extremely fragile.

Oh, Camile. Losing your first kiss to a demon? Naughty little thing~ Over possessive demon, sadistic ReAni's, stupid servants, a 'master' how acts as cold as ice; how will Camile survive?!

**Next chapter will be in Sebastian's POV!**

I was doing research on anime girl types (don't judge) and I came upon a startling revelation: Camile fits into virtually every group! The only ones she has no similarity to are Imouto (little sister), Neko, and Dojikko. The following entry is dedicated solely (haha, soul) for this:

**Moe**: Quite the contrary to what you may think, despite Camile's tragic excuse of a childhood she still is considered pure of heart. I mean, the girl can't say that she hates the man (her father) who brutally slaughtered with a butchers knife (cuz that would be lying)! She also has a soft spot for people who aren't able to protect themselves, like Ciel. Because she has such a fragile physical state, many people (Sebastian mainly) desire to keep her from harms way no matter what; despite the fact that she's badass in later chapters.

**Tsundere**: This one really must have clicked with some of you people. Camile fits the description somewhat because, let's face it; she acts tough, she's an all around sweat-heart, she states the truth (even though it hurts), she can get offended easily, she hides her emotions, and let's not forget her lack of social skills.

**Dandere**: At first when I researched this one I had almost just settled on it because of how accurate it is. Camile can't fit in right to save her life, she's quiet and withdrawn when she's not needed, she comes off as cold, even though she's really kind (she just doesn't know how to show it!), and as a result of her suckish life she's stuffed a lot of her hidden emotions in her 'defense wall'.

**Kuudere**: Camile fit this somewhat due to her freaking epic IQ (although not actually recorded completely it is rumored that her IQ is well above 300) and she also got it on an internet quiz. Camile always acts cool and collected (unless she's hurt) and thinks before she speaks. She's very smart, but she knows her limits and as such is hardly arrogant. She's blunt, and although outsiders mistaken her as cold, a lot, the people of the manor know that she's a good and gentle friend that would put others needs before her own (she certainly proves that when she sacrifices herself (quite willingly) to be Sebastian's 'stress reliever'.) :3

**Yandere**: For those of you who watched Mirai Nikki (Yunno), you know this well! (I actually got this on an internet quiz for anime girl stereotypes) Camile (once she opens up) can be kind and sweet to those she likes, but in later chapters she will show a very dark side (I'm not sure if Sebastian will be turned on by it or feel threatened by it) where she may occasionally brutally maim someone. In later chapters this part will become more apparent when she starts to become secretly obsessed with Sebastian. She has never felt truly loved, except very briefly by her brother, so when she finds that she has fallen in love with Sebastian (and it is mutual) she tries to do a lot of extra things for him because she doesn't know when to 'draw the line and give the poor guy some personal space'.

**Loli**: Okay for this one I have basically nothing. From the start, Camile was mature and had a no nonsense and 'leave me alone you illogical organism and let me read' personality. The only thing that may put her in this category is her physical appearance. She is usually one of the shortest people in the room, she's weak, her hair goes down to her ankles, and she acts innocent at times. If it wasn't for her behavior and 'mature face', she could probably pass off in this stereotype.

**Yamato Nadeshiko**: Holy crap, is this like Camile. This stereotype is basically the 'perfect wife'. Camile can be very polite and speaks when necessary, unless, of course, she's near friends rather than a significant other or some stranger, then she acts aloof and such. She is exceedingly wise and can calm others down. She certainly can behave like it, but she's not as submissive as one normally thinks of her. She is usually the one in the household who ends up getting everybody back to their senses.

**Genki**: Although Camile may not be completely like this she is somewhat similar to it. She suffered a lot and her maturity takes most of this away. She changes her personality to a goofy, cheerful personality in tough times to keep up the mood since she realizes that not everybody has the ability to lock up their emotions as she does. She isn't a positive person as the Genki Type is, but she can fake it pretty well when that type is needed. In the rare moments when she's being truly happy are the moments when everyone in the house seems happier for some reason.

**Ojou**: Camile fits in this type rather well in my opinion. Before her death she was sophisticated and was never 'snobby', just antisocial. She always believed in keeping up her manners when she felt they were needed, and unknowingly had the best etiquette. Although she doesn't do anything to maintain her appearance, she always had a doll like appearance. Although this type normally focus's on lavish lifestyle and beautiful things, Camile only desired information for researching and preferred to live off the bare minimum.

**Kamidere**: Okay so, this is like the stereotypical bully type. Camile can be bossy at times, and very stubborn most of the time, although this is mainly because she is used to doing things by herself and doesn't know how to convince people to do things properly and efficiently, so she ends up bossing them around or simply walking away. If she finds that she doesn't like what someone just said or did she sometimes acts rash and ends up hitting them or yelling at them, although she would later do something for them like bake a dessert or draw a picture for them and leave it where they will find it (not leaving anything that can reveal that she was the one who had left it there). Quite contrary to what this type defines, she demands that she be treated just like anyone else, rather than higher up.

**Bokukko**: I know what you're thinking, 'Camile ain't a tomboy!', but hear me out. Camile sometimes acts laid back when she isn't doing anything that demands her constant attention, and she doesn't care about appearance, she just throws whatever she feels like on that is efficient and comfortable. She may not be competitive or athletic but she has her moments (mainly when she's in pain or drunk) when she teases others or pulls pranks. She is always blunt, which many take as bold and daring. And many people consider her fearless because she is hardly ever afraid, while in retrospect she's just hiding her fear. She's performs her tasks efficiently and with confidence, which normally causes many people to respect and admire her.

**Ane**: Camile fits this one pretty well, too! Camile is the type of person that you can rely on when it seems like the rest of the world is crumbling apart because of her kind-hearted behavior and always putting others before herself. She is exceedingly mature and wise and has a natural parental and overprotective nature. She is usually the type that many come to for advice because she seems to understand what you're feeling even when she hasn't experienced it herself, and she is usually the one who offers her assistance but shoves other people away when she has a problem for herself (due to the fact that she couldn't rely on others when she was growing up).

**Meganekko**: This fits the description of young Camile. Camile wears glasses, although because she normally doesn't need them she will once again in later chapters. When she was very young she needed glasses because she couldn't see near or far very well. Her older brother, Peter, found her fragile and endearing because of this. Little Camile was gentle, truthful to the point of unknowing bluntness, and shy because of her lack of understanding emotions. She loves to read so she can gather any type of information and she acts somewhat naïve. After a certain point in her life she became dependent on Peter for comfort.


	10. Occultus Prodigy, Part II

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

**So, I was going to post this at a later date…. But, hey. I haave the house to myself until 6pm and I don't have anything better to do since I got my wisdom teeth removed on November 26th, THE DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING! **

_Without further delay, here's the second part of the Nydar intro special!_

* * *

Special II: Occultus Prodigy, Part II

"So what's the plan?" I questioned as we loaded ourselves into the carriage.

"The plan? The plan is that you're going to walk around the toy store alley while we watch you and wait for you to get attacked by the murderer so we can catch him." Ciel stated as he positioned himself into a comfortable position on his side of the carriage.

"So I'm bait then?" I questioned with irritation.

_Ciel has been going through his 'I went from hell and back and got a badass butler out of it so now I can boss you around' phase. It is such a nuisance that even Sebastian admitted that he personally preferred my presence. _

_Scary thought since we prank each other all the time and he's still mad about the whole 'looped portal incident'. I seriously had never seen someone so pissed off before. _

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ciel asked in such a way that seemed to dare me to defy him.

"No, **Master**. Just keep in mind that Karma is a Bitch." I huffed in irritation as I glared at him stubbornly.

_This is going to be a long ride to town._

* * *

I glanced lazily about as I walked down the street.

A cold nip in the air stabbed at my visible flesh. I was walking around the area where the shop was located.

I glanced behind me, trying to catch a glimpse of the killer. I made a sound of annoyance as I saw nothing but dark shadows cast by the lamps along the sidewalks.

_No wonder there are so many unsolved murders here, it's too dark to make anything out. Well that and the fact that they're still a bit slow with the whole medical studies thing. _

I glanced down at a reflective bin by the entrance of the alleyway located beside the shop. My body was disfigured in such a way in the reflection that I looked overweight and possessed a long oval shaped head. I looked into my disfigured eyes, a bright fuchsia hue with a spiral of amber.

The color quickly switched to a bright violet and yellow splice as I caught sight of the shadowed figure beside me. I scrambled immediately to the left, away from the alley, as I avoided the battle ax that created a gash in the brick wall beside the bin I was staring at.

_I found the serial killer, now what? _

I narrowed my eyes at the figure as they yanked the ax out of the wall it was currently wedged into. A gleam of glasses reflected off of the light of one of the street lanterns by the toy store. A strange scent of decay flickered into my senses for a split second.

_What was that smell? I usually get that type of scent when there's a ReAni- No way… _

I widened my eyes and stared at the figure in disbelief as it occurred to me that this killer was not human.

I took a cautious step backwards as the figure began to approach me, the ax dragging across the ground, creating a scratching sound echoing through the alley.

The fact remains that neither the ReAni or I know of each others identity so they'll attack me without hesitation unless some one interferes.

In just that opportune moment I watched the silver gleam of silverware dart out towards the attacker, causing them to back step into the shadows of the alley.

_This may not be the best time to think of it, but there is no way that I'll use the forks and knives of Ciel's manor. I seriously don't want to use something as silverware if it was previously stuck in someone's head and/or chest cavity._

"Camile, good work." Ciel congratulated in a smug tone as he walked over to me and leaned against a wall on the outside of the alley.

"Indeed, it seems you have a talent for evading death." Sebastian commented as he jumped off of the roof near my right and landed by Ciel.

_These jerks, I almost get myself killed and their still teasing me!_

I yanked a flashlight out of my off-white bag and shined it at the figure. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in their appearance. Wild brown hair, red gleaming eyes, various skin colors, and clothing that wasn't even thought of yet.

"Nydar?!" I cried out in astonishment and a tinge of betrayal.

"Camile?! Holy shit! I almost butchered you!" He cried out in realization.

"You know him?" Ciel questioned me in a rather disturbed tone.

"Yeah, he's my otome buddy." I replied as I huffed in annoyance at the ax-wielding maniac.

"Otome?" Sebastian questioned.

"Otome, it's all Japanese and shit. It's these games with these really hot guys that you can try for romance with. Camile's really great at them, all the guys love her. Although, it seems like she gets the overpossesive bad boys and Yandere's more often than the others…" Nydar trailed off as he seemed to daydream a little.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at me in disbelief. I felt my face burn as I glared at Nydar, trying to will him to his grave…. again.

"Why are you going on a killing spree anyways, Nydar? Isn't that going against **Her** laws?" I questioned.

"Yeah… But since when did I ever care about that? Besides, I'll only get into serious trouble if I kill you." He commented in indifference as he shrugged my question off.

"So this is 'Stitches' then. I suppose the name Morpho mentioned is rather accurate, given his appearance." Sebastian mused as he looked over Nydar.

"Stitches?! Oh, that little brat! Camile, you should take out the 'R' and started calling her 'Mopho'! I think it would be hell of a lot more accurate name." Nydar fumed more childishly than Morpho herself.

I opened my mouth to make an insulting comment, only to be cut short by an ax being swung near my head.

_Like hell I let someone decapitate me again! _

I growled in annoyance as I glared at Nydar from my position on the ground, where I had been oh so roughly pushed to as a way to avoid being killed. I watched as Nydar skillfully avoided the kick that was sent his way.

"Sebastian, you can't kill him. Just remove his legs or something… restrain him." I muttered as I stared at the ReAni before us. I caught glimpse from the corner of my eyes a flash of suspicion before he reluctantly nodded and flicked out silverware towards Nydar's escaping figure, successfully pinning the ReAni to the alley wall.

"That works." I muttered as I got to my feet. We moved to approach the killer but stopped as he twitched and started to manically laugh.

I narrowed my eyes as I reached into my pale pink bag and grabbed the hilt of a blade I crafted in my spare time. A black blade laced with poison potent enough to leave Nydar in a daze if absolutely necessary. The hilt a dark mahogany color encrusted with rubies lightly coated with platinum.

I tightened my grip as Nydar ripped the knives off of himself and returned to his feet marionette style.

"Ha…. Oh, this is going to be more fun then when I had my first homicidal rampage back in 1970." Nydar chided in a twisted tone as he took a step towards us.

I started to pull at my sword but stopped as a large sound resonated throughout the alley, creating a splash of blood that gushed out of the side of Nydar's head.

"Shiro." I sighed out with relief as I saw the white haired shooter walk out of the shadows. I flinched as I watched Nydar's body get bombarded with gunshots, blood spewing all over his clothing as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Honestly, I just can't catch a break can I?" Shiro grumbled as she picked up the twitching, bullet filled, ReAni.

"Sorry bout him, Camile." Shiro apologized in an unapologetic tone.

"Yeah, he nearly decapitated me. Keep a close eye on him from now on." I complained as I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah… C'mon Nydar, I can't wait to see the punishment She will have in store for you when we get back There." Shiro said with a sadistic smirk as she walked away into the shadows.

"I can't wait to see those traumatizing memories~" The clicking sound of heels against the ground resonated throughout the alley as the two exited **this realm.**

"So, now that the case is closed how about some warm milk and honey?" I questioned in a sing-song tone as I walked over to where the carriage was parked, leaving the two males standing there dumbstruck with there mouths wide open in awe.

_Maybe Sebastian will stop teasing me now. _

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this weird special. I was debating on when to post it for a while… I was also watching youtube and found some song artists that I think would fit into my whole ReAni theme. It's a combination of Skillet, Creature Feature, and some U2. Odd combination I know, but hear me out, they fit! I'll explain:

A majority of Skillet songs involve fast paced, dark, and angst stuff; perfect for a story relating to a group of people who suffered in the past and are a clan of Reanimated corpses and some immortal entities that were partially (completely) responsible for the extinction of the Dinosaurs. The song _Open Wounds_ is Camelia's unofficial character song and the song _Last Night_ is one of the ReAni's, Nahteb, character song. _Monster _fits the story pretty well, too.

Creature Feature features creepy songs themed around the things that go bump in the night and they even had a song about a zombie apocalypse. The dark and creepy feel of the songs are real inspiration for this story. _Aim for the Head, Gorey Demise, and Mothers Little Monsters _were the best in relation to the ReAni.

U2 is a little different from the previous mentioned but bear with me here. In the _Songs of Innocence _Album (the only one I've ever listened to) all the songs could be fit into the story line. The one's that blended the best were probably _Cedarwood Road__, Iris, and Raised by Wolves._ I don't care what people say about it, that free album was a pretty good deal with all things considered.

**Decifircas. **

**The second successful ReAni. She has tanned skin, short black hair, and green cat-like eyes. **

**The entire right side of her face, her wrists and her left ankle are covered in bandages that cover up her sort-of-decayed body parts. **

**She has a gold band on her head with a ruby dangling onto her forehead. She has a black cat ear on her left side only and a black cat tail with a white tip. **

**She usually wears loose gold v-neck shirts that are cut off as a midriff and short gold skirts. She has black cat paws as both her hands and feet. **

**She usually wears gold sandals that wind up her legs in a serpentine fashion. **

**She has an odd 'addition' to her anatomy that was directly linked to her COD. **

**On her stomach (where her belly button should be) is a secondary 'mouth'. The mouth is shaped like a smile and possesses large shark-like fangs. When it opens up it reveals a secondary 'eye'. The eye works and looks just like her other eye. **

**She wields a black and gold bladed scythe with a red spherical orb hovering the top of the staff part.**

**When Decifircas was still human, she was regarded as the most beautiful in the land. She was born of royal blood and was the youngest of three siblings. **

**She was raised in ancient Egypt. **

**One year there was a major drought and the people called for a sacrifice to the Gods so they would receive rain. Decifircas was chosen and was sacrificed. **

**She was bound to a chair golden chair and was dissected. She had her stomach ripped open and her intestines burned. **

**Karma was still new at the whole reanimating thing, with a 2% success rate. So when she was reanimated she didn't remember anything except for her cause of death (which is more than the first ReAni who didn't remember anything personnal). **

**When becoming a ReAni she became homicidal and made it 'rain' blood. At least she granted those sacrifice addicted jerks their wish.**

**Decifircas is in a romantic relationship with the ReAni named Roy G Biv. **

**She enjoys the finer things in life like fancy sushi, a luxurious bed, anything gold or gem encrusted. Kind of spoiled but she does treat Roy well. **


	11. That Prodigy, Servare

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

I'm so sorry for this huge delay… I've been getting caught up with a bunch of stuff… but there's Camile X Sebastian in this chapter, although brief, so I hope that somewhat makes up for it.

**This chapter will be in Sebatian's POV.****It takes place two days after Chapter 9.**_Servare is the Latin origination for 'observed' and it means attend to, look at._

* * *

Chapter VIII: That Prodigy, Servare

_A butler begins his day early. __He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the evening. __Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

I stared at myself in the mirror as I fixed my tie. "Hmm, my hair has grown rather long... what a pity I cannot trim it as I please." I commented to myself as I slid some of the hair behind my ear.

I can only imagine that Camilia will undoubtedly notice and persist in taunting me on the matter. Her abilities of observation can be quite troublesome at times. I pulled my usual black coat over my white undershirt. "All humans, I suppose, are most troublesome. Now then, off we go."

_His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants._

As I approached the kitchen I heard the voices of the servants conversing with one another. I opened the door and looked in at the sight before me. Mey-Rin and Finnian are standing by Baldroy, whom is reading something in the newspaper. Camile is sitting by Baldroy and flipping through a rather large novel while Morpho flutters beside her as she tries to see what Camile is reading.

I felt my demeanor soften as I observed the odd girl. Her face lacked any visible emotion as her dull hazel eyes scanned the pages. She briefly paused as she gently pushed her glasses upwards onto the bridge of her nose. An odd feeling burned in my chest as I remembered why she had to wear those glasses to begin with.

* * *

"You shouldn't be getting up, never-the-less retrieving something from your bag, Camile." I warned as I watched her fumble with one of her bags. I lifted an eyebrow in question as I watched her take out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"In order to speed along my recovery at a much more reasonable rate, I have restricted my eyes, so now I require glasses to assist with my current eyesight." Camile ushered as she glanced at me with cloudy hazel eyes that were void of life.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her.

Why is it that this girl intrigues me to such a degree?

Certainly not for her people skills… or lack-there-of. Perhaps it is because of her personality? It is rather hard to find someone who talks with me as one would talk to someone else while knowing full well what I am.

Perhaps that is why I've permitted myself to remain close to her?

"So long as it doesn't turn you into something like Mey-Rin then it should be fine…" I shrugged as I tore my gaze from those dull eyes.

"I need to take care of something shortly, so you can meet up in the kitchen with the other servants and Morpho if you so wish." I announced, shaking away my thoughts as I exited Camiles bedroom.

* * *

I sighed inwardly as I glanced back at the other servants. They seemed so deep in their conversation that they wouldn't notice me if I merely tried to talk to them.

I clapped my hands together twice to get their attention, only to be surprised when Finnian and Mey-Rin tackled Baldroy while crying out something about a ghost and it's 'rapping' and Morpho bolting out like she was on fire.

"…What are you all doing?" I questioned, appalled by their behavior as I glanced down at their forms on the ground.

"Ah… Mister Sebastian…" The three servants mumbled in realization that I was not a ghost. _Quite a laughable assumption, given what I really am. _

"Well, seeing as you're all up and about this morning, let's start working now, shall we?" I questioned as I mentally prepared their jobs for the servants.

"Mey-Rin, see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the garden. Baldo, please make preparations for lunch. And Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea. Provided you have understood your duties, off you go!" I ordered.

I watched as the servants rushed out of the room at a pace similar to that of Morpho's previous pace. "Really… what was all that fuss about?" I questioned as I felt a headache forming. A paper was thrust into my face. I took the newspaper and glanced at Camile in question.

"Just read it." I heard her mumble as she knelt down and grabbed her novel off the ground. I glanced at her for a moment longer before looking back at the paper still in my hands.

"Well… well…" I chuckled to myself as I read the front article. "I suppose I may have gone a little overboard… eh Camile?" I asked Camile as I glanced over at her, taking my eyes off of the paper as I did so, only to receive a grunt-like sound in response. I smiled slightly before putting the paper onto the tabletop.

"Well, we should wake up the young lord now, Camile." I said while placing my gloved hand on her shoulder. I smiled warmly to her before walking over to the door.

I paused in my movement by the doorway and turned towards her once again. I placed my index finger to my lips in the method of silence and hushed her in my usual teasing manner before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the young master's room.

* * *

_Once he has dispatched the servants he prepares earl morning tea and breakfast in time for the master's awakening._

The tea set rattled as I approached the young master's bedroom. I glanced over to my side and glanced at Camile, walking at a jog like pace to keep up with my long strides. I paused as I approached the master's door and knocked. "Pardon me, sir."

"Good morning, young master. It's time for you to wake up." I announced as I opened the bedroom door, allowing Camile to push the cart to its designated spot.

"It is a fine day today." I commented as I opened up the curtains to the window to allow some of the suns light to filter in. I smirked slightly as I heard the master groan in annoyance to the light.

I strolled over to the tea cart and began to pour a cup of tea as Camile gently shook the young lord in hopes of stirring him awake.

_The master of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of twelve.__He is also the president of 'Funtom', a toy and confectionary manufacturer, and has grown 'Funtom' into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management._

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" The master mumbled as he stretched, Camile having finally gotten him to finally awaken.

"Just as I would expect from the young master." I commented as a smile found its way onto my face.

"I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I requested that Sebastian have some sent here." Camile spoke up as she glanced at me as my name was mentioned.

"By the way." Ciel began as he took his cup of tea and took a sup as he read the paper. "I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor."

_A noble's wealth exists to contribute to society. __They practice charity with their abundant fortunes.__The distinguished Phantomhive family also engages in volunteer activities without exception._

"That is a splendid idea." I commented with a traditional smile before my curiosity set in.

"When will they be joining us, Ciel?" Camile questioned, as if she was reading my mind.

"Tomorrow." Both Camile and I froze as we processed what we were just told.

_Tomorrow? __Why, this little bra- young master. __Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? __He works his people far too hard._

"To make parents buy something, you must start with children." He reasoned as he continued reading.

"Very well, sir." I reply with a grin, masking my true thoughts.

"I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name."

"Oh yes... and the Hered Chinoiserie tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived sir. Theredore afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. We also have berries, so I think a summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?" I asked as I dressed the young master into his clothing and Camile exited the room to give him some privacy.

"Do what you will." The young master commented as I pulled his jacket over his small frame.

"Very good, sir." I responded as I tightened the tie around his neck.

"Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once." I announced as I exited the young masters bed room to leave him to his work while I left towards the kitchen to where Camile would be to start preparations.

_Now then. __Here begins the butler's true work._

* * *

I began the preparations by yanking my sleeves up tightly over my elbows, tying an apron of sorts around my waist, and pulling a fresh pair of white gloves, used only for food preparations, on.

"Well, shall we get started?" I questioned Camile beside me as I glanced over at her. I took note of her appearance, as it mimicked mine, although the main difference being our main attire.

She wore grey trousers, black and white oddly shaped shoes (although not the oddest compared to what she occasionally wears), a black shirt, and a white jacket unbuttoned near the upper part. The same outfit she was wearing when we first met, and one she wears more commonly then her other outfits.

I suppressed a sigh as I glanced at her sleeves, pulled all the way down to her wrists. I've long since given up on convincing her to uncover her arms.

_Although, now I wonder. __Are her arms as scarred as her torso? __When I had gotten a glimpse of her torso the past evening she had numerous scars along her torso. __That one scar in particular had thrown me off a tad, though._

_A long, deep scar similar to an upside down 'Y'. __A long, jagged scar that began near the bottom of her ribcage and straight down till just above her naval then it split into two separate diagonal lines that stopped just above her waist. __What could have caused such a scar?_

I wordlessly take out the required ingredients and cooking utensils as I mentally scold myself for thinking about such a topic during work.

Camile blinked at me as she waited to proceed. I gave her a nod to signal the okay for her to begin reciting the instructions.

"Finely chop the dark and milk couverture and mix together." I smiled silently to myself as I followed the instructions. The only sounds in the kitchen being a rhythm of cooking utensils and Camile's voice.

"Melt over a bowl of 60 Celsius water." I slyly glanced at her as I copied her movements as she listed off the instructions. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes ever so slightly, relaxing in the calm moment.

"After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while stirring, and add some cointreau when the mixture is at body temperature." As I followed Camile's instructions I couldn't help but think back at the past evening.

Smirking at the memory of her soft lips pressed against my own and the petal-soft feel of her skin under my finger tips.

"GYAAAAA!"

Jumping slightly I turned around towards where the scream came from.

"What is going on?" I asked myself as I set my cooking supplies I was currently holding down.

"That sounded like Mey-Rin." Camile stated as she glanced at me.

"I'll check it out while you continue preparations." I ordered as I rushed off to the laundry room.

"Mey-Rin what on earth is going-" I began as I opened the door to the laundry room.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" Mey-Rin cried out as she launched herself at me while covered in bubbles.

"WHY ARE THERE BUBBLES EVERYWHERE?!" I cried out in shock as I saw the entire laundry room was covered in bubbles.

"This detergent! I put it in! XXX spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!" Mey-Rin cried out pitifully as she held the box up to my face.

Mey-Rin wrapped her arms around my legs and continued crying as I read the instructions.

"Mey-Rin. This reads III spoonfuls, not XXX." I stated bluntly, hiding the annoyance I was actually feeling, causing the klutz to cry out in shock.

_Why this imbec- that is to say, housemaid. __It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight._

_Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions?_

_Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think and never will understand it. (And I have no intention of even trying to do so. )I myself would like to wring her neck._

"Haah… All right. For the moment, please leave this to me." I sighed in defeat as I began cleaning up the bubbly mess in the room.

* * *

"I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to work as well." I said dismissively as I left Mey-Rin and the newly cleaned laundry.

"Really. All this when I am running short on time." I grumbled to myself as I strode down the hallway towards the kitchen.

_Not to mention I'm missing one-on-one time with Camile._

I opened the door to the kitchen and immediately spotted the head maid that constantly occupied my thoughts working diligently on the preparations in my absence.

"Now where were we?" I hummed gently as I took my place beside Camile.

"Place the butter and water in a skillet and bring to a boil." I felt myself once again relax as I followed through with her instructions.

"Extinguish the gas. Sift the flour and baking powder into the mixture. After stirring the mixture quickly with a wooden spatula, heat on a low flame-" A loud explosion echoed through the manor, interrupting Camile's instructions.

"What is it this time!?" I cried out in annoyance.

"Check the secondary kitchen." Camile suggested as she proceeded in preparations, not missing a beat despite the interruption.

I huffed in annoyance as I made my way over to the most likely scorched kitchen.

* * *

An absolute mess is what greeted me when I entered the kitchen. The windows were shattered, every surface was charred and covered in soot, the air was heavy in smoke, and sitting in the center of it all was the chef himself covered in soot while holding a large weapon and a puffed mess of hair.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from back home, but it doesn't work at all. Geez!" Bardroy muttered to himself.

"Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat… to begin with, is that even a tool for cooking?" I muttered as I bent over in complete exhaustion.

"Don'cha sweat the details! Cooking is art! And art is explosion!" Bardroy announced as he pulled his goggles onto the top of his head.

"Is it now." I mumbled to myself as I surveyed the rest of the damage to the kitchen.

_Why this imbec- rather, chef.__ You should talk about cooking after you have actually 'cooked' something._

_I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to 'cook' has been charcoal. __The other twenty percent was hazardous waste._

_Save your art for your hairstyle, and cook something edible. __Otherwise, I wish for you to become charcoal yourself._

"All right. We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so let us make do with that." I sighed in annoyance as I retrieved the ingredients and began preparing them with the so called 'chef's' assistance.

* * *

_How time consuming that chore was._

"This should suffice for the time being. I leave the tidying up to you." I said dismissively as I exited the charred kitchen.

"Unbelievable! Not one shred of my work is getting done!" I complained to myself as I marched back to the kitchen where Camile was preparing for tomorrow by her lonesome.

"Let us finish this right away." I declared as I took the bag of brown sugar that

Camile set out for me.

"Spread the brown sugar on a baking sheet. Heat the oven to-" For the third time today we were interrupted, but this time by a loudly crying blond who tackled me.

"Now it is your turn, I take it." I sighed as I felt myself being held tighter by the 'gardener'.

"I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?" I questioned the boy who was sobbing into my chest.

"Let me see." I glanced up at Camile, who had a bit of brown sugar on herself and flinched slightly as Finnian tackled her and started sobbing into her chest.

Instead of irritation appearing, as I had anticipated, a motherly look graced her features as she seemed to look at Finnian as a small infant.

"It's all right, Finny. Now tell me what happened." She spoke softly and carefully, as if saying something in the wrong tone could be catastrophic to one's health.

Finnian merely replied in loud and incoherent cries and odd sounds relatively similar to a dying beast.

"I see… Sebastian, we should probably head over the yard…" Camile said with an odd expression that could only foretell that I will not be pleased.

* * *

Silence spread throughout the yard, or what was left of it. I am no longer concerned as to how Camile understood what Finnian was crying about but, rather how even I can try to fix this mess.

"I was going to trim the branches, the lawn, but I forgot all about the herbicide sprayer being broken a while back!" He cried out as more tears flowed down his face.

_Why, this imbec- THIS IMBECILE! How can a gardener be so clumsy?_

_Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself._

_He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree… I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact, rather impressed._

"There is nothing even I can do about this. Go and buy some trees at the garden shop…" I sighed as I surrendered some of my own personal pocket money over.

"What sort of trees should I get?" Finnian questioned as he mumbled shyly.

"You are the gardener. The design of the garden is your responsibility. Purchase whatever you deem appropriate." I sighed as I retrieved my money.

"Then! Then! I wanna make a garden as cool as a combo robot! May I!?" Finnian cheered as he seemed to immediately perk up.

_I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space.__How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?_

I stared at the supposed alien for a few moments.

"Mister Sebastian? The young master'll get angry, so do please give me the money right quick! Sheesh, you can't just let your mind wander off like that! You big silly~ Just kidding!" Finnian chided before snatching up my pocket money and running off to go to the garden shop.

I glanced over at Camile, who seemed to have begun raking up the mess. Deciding to leave her since I am not in any real mood for an argument with her.

_I have had enough. __At times like these, yes… I want to see __**her**__. __A supple body, flowing black hair. __Fierce eyes that shine like amber. __I must hurry to the place where she awaits me. __Yes, to her_.

* * *

"Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must no gobble it so..." I ushered gently as I stared at the gentle cat before me.

_I find cats most agreeable.__They only say that which is necessary.__They are quite adorable.__They do not exist in my world._

_Pets do exist __**over there**__, but they leave much to be desired._

I gently pinched the cats soft paws as I held the adorable creature to my chest.

"Your paw is so soft… I want to hold you like this forever… But I must go now." I sighed as I gently set her down onto the ground.

"I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." I said as I closed the door.

* * *

"Dear me. After countless interruptions, this is all I could manage, hm?" I sighed to myself as I looked at my work.

_I probably would have gone faster if Camile helped me a little more, but I can't push her too far since she's human._

"Mister Sebastian!" The three troublemaking servants cried out in unison as they barged into the room.

"Yes? Now what?" I questioned as I tried to desperately hold back the annoyance I was feeling.

The servants froze momentarily before chiming out about the chocolate and sweets.

_I had nearly forgotten how easily some humans can be pleased._

"But… What sort of statue is this?" Finnian questioned as he stared at the chocolate Wild Earl statue I had crafted.

"What do you mean? It is the Wild Earrl of whom you are so fo-" I cut myself off as I stared at where the Earl's head should've been located.

"The head of the Earl that I had casted so precisely is-!" I quickly turned around and glared at the servants accusingly. The servants almost immediately cried out that they were working the entire time.

_If they didn't do it, and Camile is enjoying her break presently…_

"That means…TANAKA!" The servants and I marched through the hallway before I suddenly stopped in realization.

"I cannot deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea. I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Mister Tanaka." I ordered as I rushed off to retrieve the tea.

_Leaving matters in the hands of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. __I must return as soon as possible_.

"Pardon me, sir." I announced as I opened the door to the Young Master's study, only to see a partially eaten chocolate head laying on the Master's desk.

"Really… Young Master." I groaned out in exhaustion as realization suddenly hit me.

"You even left the window wide open… despite my presence here, leaving yourself completely vulnerable will never do." I chided as I shut the window carefully, as to not awaken the Young Master.

_Useless servants, a stubborn time-traveler, a mercurial master.__Being a butler is far from easy. __But I feel living in this manner is not to bad… for…_

Staring at the masters sleeping face I noticed how his cheeks had a similar pinkish tinge that was in the likeness of a cat's paw.

"Young Master! Please wake up! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly!?" I chided as I pinched the Young Lords cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Camile

"Sebastian, I'm bored so I'm going to help you- and he's not here…" Camile sighed as she glanced around the chocolate filled room.

"Hey, Cammie~" Camile jumped slightly as a figure jumped in front of her from the ceiling.

"Damn it, Nydar. Don't do that!" Camile huffed angrily at the ReAni before her.

"Little Bunny Nydar~ Walking Through The Forest~ Killing All The People~ And Chopping Off Their Heads~" Nydar sang before falling to the ground in a laughing heap.

"What is with you guys and decapitation." Camile mumbled as she suppressed a disturbed shudder.

"If you think we're bad you should've seen what your 'master' did to that statue." Nydar said between laughing fits from his position on the floor.

"What do you- Oh, dear lord. The head is missing!" Camile cried out, clearly disturbed.

"Oh boy, Sebastian worked so hard on this… Maybe I should repair it for him…" Camile trailed it off as she stared down at her bags.

"Your funeral- I mean –Good Luck~" Nydar mumbled as he ran out of the room.

Camile stared at where he just ran off for a moment longer before looking back at the headless statue.

"Now, let's see here…"

* * *

"You didn't have to pinch so hard Sebastian." Ciel complained as he glared at me.

"Well now, My Lord, you certainly didn't have to make Camile and mine's job harder by taking that head I had crafted so carefully." I retorted as I returned the glare.

"My Lord, you know you will not be able to eat dessert tonight, seeing as though you've already eaten 'dessert'. You will also be forced to watch me while I make a new head, and there is no getting out of this." I commented as I opened the room where I had displayed all of the chocolate in.

I looked back at my Young Master as he seemed to pause in shock.

"Is something the matter, sir?" I questioned as I looked back at him.

"Camile!" My eyes widened at that and I looked back into the room to find Camile sprawled out on the floor.

"Camilia!" I rushed over to her form and gently took her into my arms, earning a soft groan and having her partially open her eyes.

"What happened?" I questioned as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fixed the head…" She mumbled as she leaned into my hand ever so slightly.

Confused, I glanced over at the Wild Earl statue to find that the head was there.

"You replaced it? Really now Camile…I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have pushed yourself." I sighed.

I couldn't help the gentle smile that found its way onto my face as I looked at her. The usually strong and independent girl, weak and vulnerable. The way she looks right now, I doubt even a demon such as myself would even consider harming her while she's like this.

"I believe you got out of your punishment this time, Young Master. I'll bring Camile over to her room so she can rest a little." I informed the Young Master as I got to my feet.

* * *

I sighed heavily as I set Camile down gently onto her bed, causing her to look at me curiously. I ignored her stare and instead pulled a thin blanket over her form before taking her glasses and setting them on the table beside her bed.

"You be best to take a brief nap before preparing for bed in order to regain enough energy to perform such preparations without assistance." I told her briefly before turning from her, about to leave, only to feel my shirt lightly pulled.

"There's something wrong with you…?" I heard her mumble.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance before turning to face her. I locked my eyes onto her unfocused and dazed hazel eyes.

_Anyone who knows Camile enough knows she's stubborn when it comes to knowing something, there's hardly any point in avoiding the subject with her._

"I have ruined our… friendship... haven't I?" I asked as I averted eye contact with her.

"Why do you say that?" She questioned with a slight tone of disbelief.

"Ever since last night you have been… emotionless." I stated, annoyance forming over her ignorance to the subject.

"Would you prefer me to act like Mey-Rin?" She questioned dully with a slight tilt of her head.

"Why would you act like Mey-Rin?" I questioned in disbelief as I blinked a couple times.

"The closest to physical contact with a male I've ever had was a kiss on the forehead or a hug, but that was from my brother, and I was aged 3 at the time. If I hadn't been limiting my emotions today I would be blushing in your presence and probably stuttering when talking to you." Camile droned out as she filtered her gaze to the floor.

"I apologize if my behavior was disturbing and/or upsetting you but I was behaving as such to maintain a proper work area 'mood'." She mumbled the last bit as she burrowed the lower half of her face under the blanket.

I smiled slightly as a gentle smile appeared on my face. I felt my body relax in relief at the thought that Camile is not upset with me.

"I am glad we are still close, Camilia~" I purred out seductively as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, earning an almost inaudible squeak coming from her.

"See you in the morning, Camile." I nearly chimed out as I exited her bedroom.

* * *

I stared over her 'slumbering' form. She lay unmoving and not breathing in her bed. I noted that the moon coming out of her locked window cast upon her form in such a way that it made her look almost… angelic.

I slowly approached her bed, carefully as to not make a sound and alert the other occupant of the bed that was softly snoring as they lay across the bed in an awkward angle. It would be nothing but troublesome if the dragon wakes up with me being so close to her 'mother' of sorts.

I reached an ungloved hand out and gently stroked her pale, flawless skin. I stared at the small girl for a long period as I continued to stroke her. I softly sighed in frustration at my own behavior.

_Why do I continue to do this, night after night? __She's just a human. __A physically weak, stubborn, infuriating, curious, intelligent, fragile, intriguing, kind, beautiful, attractive- wait, what am I thinking?! __She is my coworker! __I am the young master's servant and I shall behave as such. __We may be close friends but any more and I risk sullying my master's name._

_But as a demon… as a demon, I have no master. __As a demon I can do as I please. __I could make her mine and only mine. __Even if she cannot provide me with children, she is still deemed desirable. __With her intelligence, observations and abilities at anticipation she could make for a powerful demon.  
__But if I do so without her consent, would she grow to hate me? __Would she turn from a potential mate to a potential enemy, just like that? __No, I can't make her a demon. __Not yet at least… I've been telling myself this for a long time… But… Maybe after this contract is over… _

I knelt down slightly and left a gentle kiss on her forehead, knowing full well that if I claim her lips while she is in such a state I won't be able to restrain myself. After lingering for a moment longer I stood up straight and exited her room. I leaned against the door as I silently shut it behind me. A gentle smile was on my face as I reached a hand to my lips, savoring the lingering taste of Camile.

_One day, one day…_

* * *

What do you all think about Sebastian creeping on Camile in her sleep? Hard to believe he goes through that mental war every night, huh?

**IMPORTANT**: I'm holding a contest and whoever has the closest guess to Camile's life before this whole thing started will get a special chapter of their choice. The chapter probably won't have any real influence on the story and it will be more 'for the fans by the fans' but it will be an entire chapter dedicated to your idea. All you have to do is leave your idea in the reviews. And if you guess correctly or close enough I'll alert you in a PM and you'll just have to PM me the details on your chapter.

**I believe it's time to explain myself here on the ReAni topic. ****ReAni are reanimated corpses that were revived by the Goddess of Purgatory, Karma.**

**In reality it started when Karma believed that she should have some sort of army. ****God had the Angels, Lucifer had the Demon's, Death had the Reapers, and what did she have? ****Nothing.**

**Reanimation **

**When Reapers collect souls from the dead some fragments of the souls are left in the body. ****These 'Soul Fragments' contain the memories and emotions of the people.**

**Karma uses her power to manipulate those fragments to form a single soul and gives them a small portion of her power, making them relatively immortal.**

**The first reanimations didn't go all that well and caused apocalyptic periods when undead beings went around killing living people. ****This was because: **

**A) There weren't enough Soul Fragments to create a single soul **

**B) The body had been left to rot for too long and there wasn't enough to create an intelligent life form**

**The first successful reanimation was Kiga, although heavily flawed. ****Kiga had no recollection of who she was or how she died and was extremely powerful and able to manipulate several elements. ****Since then, in order to prevent a ReAni too powerful she limited how much power was used during the Reanimation process.**

**As Karma proceeded in successful Reanimations she noticed that there were several instances in which the process couldn't be completed successfully.**

**A)****The human died of 'Old Age'**

**B)****The human had decayed**

**C)****The human accepted their death and no longer desires to live**

**D)****The human was killed by an immortal being**

**Appearance**

**The ReAni's appearance depends on several factors**

**A)****How the human lived (the more sinful they lived during their time 'Living' the more beastly their appearance)**

**B)****The cause of death **

**C)****Their clothing is regarded as their 'Soul Clothing' and is their uniform of sorts (The Soul Clothing is basically a type of clothing that fits the ReAni's personality)**

**D)****The 'Animalistic Properties' depend on the ReAni's personality and COD (If they fell off a cliff they would probably have wings)**

**The ReAni**

**The following is a list of the ReAni by order of time of reanimation and also contains their Cause of Death, Animal, Gender and Nickname.**

**1)****Kiga / Unknown / Eastern Dragon / Female / Sui-Riu**

**2)****Decificas / Dissection / Cat / Female / Sphinx**

**3)****Roy G Biv / Burned / Unknown / Male / Ash Angel**

**4)****Morpho / Stillborn / Moth Dragon / Female / Mock Butterfly**

**5)****Silva Kodama / Tree Chopped Down / Female / Weeping Willow**

**6)****Aiha / Drowned / Bat / Female / Siren **

**7)****Ay / Black Plague / Mouse / Female / Fjalar**

**8)****Nuta / Asthma Attack / Piglet / Female / Goethe **

**9)****Malphas / Hanged / Crow / Male / Gargoyle**

**10)****Cimod / Crushed by Boulder / Lion / Male / Manticore**

**11)****Na'anac / Starvation / Panther-Dog / Male / Geryon**

**12)****Mugoi Zankokuna / Eaten by Wolves / Wolf / Male / Cerberus **

**13)****Nydar / Chopped Up / Toy Rabbit / Male / Patchwork Doll**

**14)****Refinné / Spider Venom / Fawn / Female / Hippogryph**

**15)****Nahteb / Hypothermia / Polar Bear / Female / Banshee **

**16)****Nire / Heart Attack / Rabbit / Female / Tiamat**

**17)****Revet / Bomb / Chameleon-Snake / Female / Naga**

**18)****Miu / Fell off of Cliff / Peacock / Female / Pheonix**

**19)****Allabasi / Poisoned / Tiger / Female / Chimera**

**20)****D'Naly / Struck by Lightning / Frog / Male / T'ien Lung**

**21)****Nair / Consumption of Raw Sewage / Fruit Fly / Female / Pixie**

**22)****Shiro / Drug Overdose / Raven / Female / White Raven**

**23)****Rigor Mortis / Gunshot to Chest / Dove / Male / Black Dove**

**24)****Cheylam / Contaminated Syringe / Unknown / Male / Drake**

**25)****Camelia Renie / Decapitation / Unknown / Female / Ragnarok **

**26)****Elizabeth Renie / Decapitation / Unknown / Female / Azhi Dahaka**


	12. That Prodigy, Ponderare

I don't have any excuse for the extremely long delay other than the fact of my schoolwork, testing, finals, and my computer charger that's acting up. And that my once trusty flashdrive seems to have become incompatible with my computer overnight… Please enjoy this chapter… I should probably start my next one soon too… Meh.

Thank you **DeathlyIceMaiden**, **Licifae**, and **Deathcutie20**, for the nice reviews!

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. Ponderare is the latin origination for Ponder and means to weigh or to reflect on.

Chapter IX: That Prodigy, Ponderare

My breath hitched as I awakened once again, the never-ending cycle continuing as had the previous years I've been here. I glanced down onto Morpho's slumbering form as I slowly untangled myself from the light summer blankets I slept with.

My bare feet touched the cool wooden floor, succeeding in sending miniscule tremors through my nerves and up into my brain.

I quietly wandered over to my small window, high and hard to reach for someone of my miniscule size. A slight cover of morning dew decorated the glass and I quietly sighed to myself.

I wandered over to my bathroom and removed my nightwear and allowed it to fall to the bathroom floor. I ran the preheated water and watched as the tub I was about to slip into was filled with warm water, casting a steam throughout the room.

I paused the water as it almost reached the rim. I gently undid the white ribbon tied around my head and gently place it on the bathroom counter for preservation based reasons.

I slowly slipped my slightly chilled form into the warm bath, sighing in content as a gentle expression appeared on my usually stoic face. I cannot deny the bliss that overwhelms me when relaxing in the gentle caress of water heated to this degree.

* * *

I slowly got out of the tub, careful as to not slip and break my prone leg once more. I took the towel I left for myself and dried myself off whilst wringing the moisture from my hair.

I felt my thoughts seem to drift elsewhere as I pulled on my usual outfit consisting of my bags and my favored jacket. I glared at the ribbon, its very existence mocking me for the promise I must keep, the life I let die.

I gently picked it and tied it around my head, ending it in the usual bow. I walked out of my bathroom and cast Morpho's slumbering form a sideways glance as I passed by her.

I exited my room and quietly shut my door, careful not to rouse the Moth Dragon. I stared at the door adjacent from my room in the hallway as I waited for the infamous demon to exit his own room.

I am aware of his sleeping habits, or lack thereof, and know that he returns to his bedroom for anywhere in between one and three hours and then exits for the day's work.

The door silently opened and the tall figure clad in black emerged from its depths. He stared at me in silence, a small smile of sorts appearing on his face.

He knelt down slightly and messed up my hair in a playful manner, earning one of my own infamous death glares.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he straightened up and turned to the male servant's quarters to awaken the three other males. Leaving me to awaken Mey-Rin as usual.

_It's rather …pleasant.__The relationship between Sebastian and I, that is. __I am rather ignorant with how to behave in an affectionate manner but I am thankful that Sebastian is relatively patient with me._

I had to deny myself the blush spreading on my cheeks as to not arouse Mey-Rin's suspicions as I knocked on her door.

I heard the rustle of sheets and a groan of sorts as the inhabitant woke up. I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen, now ready to prepare to awaken Ciel.

* * *

"Young Master, yet more letters for you have arrived today." Sebastian chimed as he dropped a large stack of invitations onto Ciel's desk.

"The season is nearly over, damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls… nothing good happens in London." Ciel muttered, clearly fed up.

"Depends on your definition of 'Nothing Good'." I shrug as I prepare a list for the declined invitations.

"Earl Warwick, Baron Bath, Countess Gartland…" Ciel trailed off, causing me to look up to see him staring at an envelope.

"This is…" Ciel once again trailed off as he started to open the letter.

* * *

_The English summer is brief._

_May through August, when the weather is at its best, is known as 'The Season'.__The aristocrats travel from their manors to their London__Town Houses to socialize._

The carriage I was sitting in, alongside Ciel, jerked to a sudden stop, breaking me from my thoughts. The sound of the pull out steps jerking out echoed through my ears as I was next to the carriage door.

"It has been a while since Young Master last came to the Town House." Sebastian commented as he opened to carriage door to let us out of the carriage.

"I wouldn't be here if not for 'That Letter'… There are so many people, you can't even walk properly." Ciel complained as he exited the carriage.

"I've seen worse. Hell, I've been the **cause** of worse." I mused as I exited the carriage.

Ciel sighed and shook his head in disapproval at my outfit.

"Hey, there's no way I'm getting into a corset again. Besides, the house is empty so I'll wear my usual stuff when we finish unpacking." I grumbled as I walked with them.

I wore a suit not unlike the one Sebastian wore currently. My long hair was tied up into a 'pony tail' that was kept up by my white ribbon. I also kept my glasses on, despite no longer needing them.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Sebastian inquired as he gave me a curious gaze. A mischievous smirk made its way onto my face as I jumped up and shoved my glasses onto Sebastian's face, making sure to land on my right leg.

"Tutor mode activated!" I chimed out as Ciel suppressed the chuckle that climbed up his throat.

"My, your vision truly is poor when unaided." Sebastian commented as he slipped the glasses off. He then bent down close to my height and smirked as he placed the glasses onto my face, earning a light blush that was barely noticeable.

Sebastian then straightened himself up and turned to open the gates to the manor.

"Your hair's too long, Camile, men don't have such long hair." Ciel complained as we paused by the doors to the manor, glancing at how my hair brushed my ankles.

"Everyone's a critic." I exclaimed sarcastically as I entered the manor.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes." Sebastian started as he tried to move the attention off of me.

"Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." Sebastian added cheerfully as I opened the door to the living room of sorts. A large clutter of objects is what greeted me upon opening it, however.

"Good heavens, where do they keep the tea in the house?" Madame Red complained as she removed books from one of the cabinets.

"I don't see it anywhere." Lau stated as he looked inside a vase.

"You're not going to find it there!" Madame Red jested as she laughed.

"Now, now! You never know!" Lau playfully retorted.

I wordlessly stared at the mess before blankly and almost robotically started picking pieces up and putting them in their proper places, earning curious glances from the unwanted inhabitants.

"Madam Red!? Lau!? What are you doing here…!?" Ciel cried out in exasperation.

"Oh! You got here rather quickly." Madame Red commented as she became aware of the other inhabitants.

"Hey, what's Cam doing?" Lau questioned as he watched me rush around, cleaning up their mess.

"Don't mind her; she does this more than I'd care to admit." Ciel mumbled in exhaustion leaving me to my 'Order' episode.

* * *

"What a lovely aroma." Lau chimed out as Sebastian reentered to room, with tea in tow.

"Especially when prepared correctly." Madame Red added as she seemed to think back to a prior incident.

"Today, the tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." Sebastian informed as he began to pour his Master's 'go to' tea.

"Earl Grey can taste this different!? Grelle, you should follow his example." Madame Red ordered her new butler, apparently named Grelle.

"Y-yes…" The spectacled butler mumbled dejectedly.

_That reminds me…_

"Ciel, Sebastian; referring to our earlier topic of conversation regarding my 'code of dress'; 'Grelle', a butler, has long hair and he's male!" I huffed in a mock outrage as I pointed at butler in question. Ciel and Sebastian chose not to reply and rather switch the topic to a more business related matter.

"Let's get right down to it… A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel." Ciel announced, darkening the mood of the room almost immediately.

"Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of it." Madame Red commented.

_Expected for a woman such as herself to be in the loop… but you know something more, don't you?_

I narrowed my eyes at that flicker of recognition in her amber-like eyes. Brief numbers of a usual greenish tinge gleamed red briefly before I suppressed it.

_What is she? __Witness? __Suspect? __There's a high possibility she may have known them since her field of work includes abortions that those prostitutes may have come to her for…_

**Knew deceased - 83.2% ****Suspect – 34.6% ****Witness – 48.2% **

"But… there must be something more since _you're_ here." Lau chimed in once again, apparently not wanting to be left out of the action.

"Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic… better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns 'her'." Ceil began as he started to eye the dessert placed before him.

"What do you mean?" Lau inquired further as he furrowed his brow.

"The victim was named Mary Ann Nichols." Sebastian started as he placed the last cup of tea down. The thought of a female whose life was cut short caused me to narrow my eyes slightly as I thought back to the _incident_ three years back, before my employment.

"She was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument. The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer 'Jack the Ripper'. I too hurried to London to verify the situation." Ciel announced dismissively.

"And I too am very curious to see what the Queen's Watchdog will sniff out." Lau chuckled slightly as he took a sip of his tea.

"What are you getting at?" Ciel questioned, his voice entering a slightly dangerous tone.

"Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?" Lau began to question as he got himself up off of his chair. I watched with clouded eyes as a memory tugged into my presence of mind.

_Yellow tape was being put up outside the store to keep the growing crowd away from the scene. __Police conversed to themselves and to the witnesses as medics began to approach me._

"The darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma."

_The metallic odor of blood filled the air as I stared down the eyes of my brother. __The blue-belles wilted and will no longer bloom. __His kind words lost in his throat as my own was raw from my screaming. __The muttering from the tape starting getting louder as more people who were strolling about together came upon the crime scene._

"You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there."

_I should be crying, begging, to the God he adored, for him to be brought back to life. __But I'm not. __I feel nothing. __A moment ago I was about to cry, to lose my mind, my will to live, in grief. __But now there is nothing. __Everything my brother made for me is gone. __And now he's dead. __And I'm alone._

"Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" Lau finished as he rested a hand against Ciel's face. I shuddered violently as I reawakened into the present. I glanced about hurriedly as I tried to regain my senses.

My eyes locked onto the concerned glance of Sebastian. I glanced over to the ground as I let out a shaky sigh.

"I am here to eliminate the source of 'Her' distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions." Ciel demanded darkly.

"-Yes, lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours." Lau muttered wistfully.

"Well, since that's been decided, let's be off, Lord Earl!" Lau chimed out as he grabbed Ciel's hand and started tugging him along.

"NOW WAIT!" Madame Red fumed, clearly enraged at the sudden behavior.

"Really! Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too." She sighed frustrated as she attempted to reason with the foreigner.

"So where is the crime scene, Lau?" She asked.

"Did you not know, Madame?" Lau questioned as he glanced over at Madame Red.

"Well, I never! Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here. Dear, oh dear." Lau sighed, seemingly disappointed.

"What was that long prologue for…?" Ciel and I both muttered in unison.

"You were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself!?" Madame Red fumed.

"Quiet down. No one said we were going to the crime scene." Ciel announced.

That one sentence seemed to stun the unwanted guests into silence as they stared dumbly at Ciel in confusion.

"We wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is already full of spectators. And the Scotland Yard wouldn't take kindly to me going there either." Ciel reasoned.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Madame Red questioned, fully seeing the major problems.

"My lord… Don't tell me…" Lau started with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. **He** is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this." Ciel sighed remembering the last incident when we went there for him.

"I'll go get the carriage ready." I announced as I exited the room.

I didn't need to look back as I knew Sebastian was following me. Suddenly, I felt my back get pressed against the hall door. I looked up at the demons towering form.

"Was there something you needed?" I whispered softly, knowing full well he could hear it.  
Sebastian didn't respond as he stared down at me. He knelt down slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"Care to explain what **that** was?" Sebastian asked, referring to the incident from earlier, as he pulled away to stare at my amber and gold eyes.

"Memory lapse…" I mumbled as Sebastian rested his head on my shoulder.

"You've been getting them quite often…" Sebastian trailed off as he nudged the side of my face. "Care to tell me about it?"

"I will… after this case…" I replied softly. "I promise."

Satisfied with my answer he pulled away. He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips before pulling away and walking back to the sitting room, in the process passing a stuttering Grelle.

Grelle stared at me dumbfounded before rushing towards me at an inhumane speed.

"You and him! You two are- are-!" Grelle stuttered, clearly shocked.

"It wasn't always that way, Grelle. We used to constantly be at each others throats… in a different way." I added the last part with a rather heavy blush as I started to head over to the front door to fetch a carriage.  
"So you two used to hate each other?!" Grelle cried out shocked as he chased after me.

"Well I guess we had different opinions on what was best for Ciel… and I was furious at him for it." I said offhandedly.

"Th-then how did you and him…?" Grelle wondered aloud.

"We reached a common ground. We decided that cooperating was better than constantly bickering and trying to rival the other." I reasoned as I opened the front doors.

"So… you befriended each other?" Grelle questioned as we walked towards the stable where the horses and carriage were kept.

"Yes, as a matter in fact. In the two, almost three, years I've worked here Sebastian and I had become very close… He's actually become my best friend…" I smiled as I pet one of the horses.

"He sounds like he's such a nice and loving person~" Grelle sighed dreamily.

"Well… It's a little complicated…" I began as I started bringing the horses over to the carriage.

"Oh?" Grelle questioned as he helped me set the reigns up.

"He might show his kindness towards me and treat me nice and be dependable… but over all… I recommend staying away from him… He doesn't always have the best of intentions when it comes to the wellbeing of others." I sighed, recalling the case from earlier.

"Well then how did you and him…?!" Grelle questioned as we finished setting the horses up to the carriage.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure how we came so far… but… I wouldn't change it…" I said as I petted the horses.

"For the first time in a decade I'm happy… truly happy. Ciel's the stubborn little brother I play chess with on stormy evenings. Finnian is the childish friend who I play with in the garden in warm mornings. Bardroy is my friend who I gamble with in the winter when were snowed in. Mey-Rin is like an older sister I can look to for advice or chat with over a nice book before bed. Tanaka is almost like a fatherly figure that drinks tea with me during my breaks. Morpho is the child I'll never have, whom I'm more than guilty of spoiling. And Sebastian is my closest friend that I can depend on and ramble with on clear, full moon nights. This is my life… and I love living it every day."

"I wonder if I'll get a life like yours working for the Madame…" Grelle wondered out loud.

"I hope you do. It may be a bit much at times, but believe me when I say it's worth it." I said as I headed back to the manor, Grelle trailing after.

* * *

"I'll see you all when you get back." I said as I helped Ciel into the carriage.

"I still don't get why you can't come with us, Camilia…" Madame Red sighed as she prepared to enter the carriage.

"I have an order I need to pick up from there, but Sebastian doesn't believe I can carry it out so he wants me to stay here so I'm not tempted." I reasoned as I glared at Sebastian.

"I told you, Camile, that we'll retrieve your order when we set off to return to the manor." Sebastian sighed.

"No matter, I'll prepare some tea and a cornmeal cake of pears and black berries for you to enjoy when you return." I announced as I walked over to the coach's seat where Grelle was seated.

"You have the directions I gave you, correct?" I asked Grelle

"Ah! Yes, right here!" He said as he pulled out the paper I gave him earlier.

"Good, I trust you won't lose it." I said as I walked back over to manor's entrance.

I gave a final wave before I reentered the manor. I stood by the window and watched as the carriage finally left.

I turned and headed over to the kitchen, mentally going over the instructions for the cake I need to prepare. As I entered the kitchen I abruptly stopped and deadpanned as I saw Nydar posing on the countertop.

"Draw me like one of your French girls~" Nydar sang out in what was probably supposed to be a seductive tone.

"Nydar, you're my otome buddy so I'm going to go easy on you when I say this: STFU and GTFO." I grumbled angrily at the ReAni.

"Wut?" Nydar oh-so intellectually said as a response.

"Get outa here! Honestly Nydar, I prepare food on that table!" I exclaimed as I shoved Nydar off of the countertop.

"You walking corpses seem to only want to make my life harder, don't you?" I grumbled to myself as I pulled out disinfectant wipes and started wiping down the table. Not hearing a reply I turned around, only to see the unwanted guest had already disappeared.

"He's lucky he's already dead." I complained to myself as I took out the ingredients for the dessert.

* * *

"There, and done." I announced to myself as I finished putting the finishing touches on the cake. I sighed, content that I had finished the treat.

"My, now that looks delectable~" I heard a very familiar voice chime in my ear.

"Sebastian?!" I exclaimed. "I didn't hear the carriage or the rest of the group?" I questioned, getting a tad concerned with being alone with an overly affectionate demon.

"I was ordered to interview a few suspects." He replied as he showed me multiple scrolls, undoubtedly filled with writing.

"I see… so they'll be along shortly?" I asked as I carried the cake to the sitting room.

"I have no idea, the Madame's butler was steering the carriage, and he does seem rather incompetent." Sebastian answered as he began to push the tea cart along.

"I gave him detailed instructions on how to get to and from Undertaker's shop." I reasoned, more than willing of giving Grelle the benefit of the doubt.

"You seem to be warming up to him." Sebastian muttered darkly.

"Don't tell me you're jealous!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face the demon with a face of pure disbelief.

"Well you seemed to be getting really cozy with him earlier." Sebastian growled possessively.

"I find him similar to you actually." I reasoned as I set up the plates and utensils for the cake.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, sounding almost insulted.

"Well from what I've gathered he can't do many things right. Kind of like you when you first stared out. Most of the things you made were not safe for human consumption, Sebastian." I stated dryly.

"And unlike with you, Grelle doesn't seem to have someone to help him out. So I'm showing him a simple act of kindness to help him get better at his job." I reasoned as I looked over the table, making sure everything was there.

"So long as he knows you're already spoken for. Demons are very territorial, Camilia~" Sebastian seemed to purr as he spoke and hugged me from behind, resting his head on mine.

"Sebastian what are you-" I was cut off as Sebastian turned me around in his grip and kissed me on the lips. I had momentarily tensed before I relaxed into the kiss.

He pulled away only to nip at the side of my neck, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. But, before he could do much else he pulled away and glared in the direction of the entrance.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered in my ear, causing me to blush at the hot air near the side of my face.

After he stalked off to the entrance, I slumped down onto one of the couches with a dazed look in my eyes and a very red face. I slowly pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose as I tried to normalize my breathing. I slowly reached a hand up to the side of my neck that Sebastian had abused only to pull said hand away when a slight surge of pain was felt.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath as I realized a bruise would be forming soon and that the multiple voices at the entrance would be heading over here shortly. I slowly stood up and fixed my slightly messed up clothing.

_I really hope it's not noticeable._

**BellaNoel99: Don't Mess With Karma. **Holy shish, that's a good drawing! It's sort of like a modern outfit that I can actually see her wearing when she wanders about a city or something while disguised as a human. Gosh girl, that's such a great picture! I'll put a link for others to see onto my account profile~

Also for those that still don't have a single clue about Camilia's appearance, I'll help you out.

**Camile stands at the height of four feet and nine inches (4'9"). ****She has brown hair that has some streaks of blond and orange here and there, completely natural I can assure you. ****It has also always remained at ankle length, although it never grows further than that length. ****Also, she has long bangs. ****If she removes the white ribbon that she ties around her forehead then the hair will cover her eyes.**

**Before this fanfiction took place she wore thick glasses to assist her with her poor vision.****Her eyes were a dull hazel with odd cloudy grey rings. ****One around her pupil, and another around her iris.**

**Because of her 'bad leg' I referred to here and there she can be deemed as a cripple of sorts. ****The leg bone under her left knee was broken repeatedly and never healed properly so it twisted in such a way that her foot is always pointed to her side.**

**It is also quite painful for her and a spectacle for others whenever she walks. ****Her right foot does most of the walking, while she stiffly moves her left leg along, trying to avoid putting too much weight on it. ****When she stands in place her left foot will be flat on the ground while her right leg will be bent slightly and she will be standing on her upper part of her foot rather than flat footed.**

**She is unable to swim and if she decides to sit on the floor her left leg will have to be jutted out in an awkward angle. ****She prefers to move her hands when she talks so she can avoid people looking at her left leg. ****Her color changing eyes contribute very well to this goal, although she has no poker face a majority of the time. ****Unless, of course, she blocks her emotions completely.**

**Any other questions on her appearance or future appearance please PM me.**

As an apology for the massive hiatus I'm giving you a scene you may enjoy. The looped portal scene from Occultus Prodigy Part 2 I briefly mentioned. **Huge Portal reference and subtle Soul Eater reference!**

I shifted about in my bed until I decided to get up. Having recovered from an illness I was still deemed bedridden and excused from 'work'. Tanaka hasn't been released from the hospital quite yet and there are no normal servants yet either, meaning I can get away with all of my alternate timeline reference materials.

I counted down the minutes until Sebastian's arrival as I prepared the best prank in Victorian Era history, unless I die, of course. I grabbed my off-white bag and stalked over to the door.

I yanked a black arrow from my bag and placed it before the door to the hallway, making sure it was pointing towards the door. I then pulled out a genuine Aperature Dual Portal Gun and latched it onto my right arm. I also grabbed two packets filled with a blue liquid (Just in case) and a packet of an orange liquid.

I smirked in twisted glee as Sebastian opened my bedroom door and took a step inside, only to be viciously propelled backwards. He slammed into the hallway wall, leaving a dent in his wake.

"You Fool!" I laughed out as I pointed a white cane at him. Sebastian growled dangerously at me, narrowing his crimson eyes. I then used my portal gun to shoot a blue portal in between us. I quickly threw the orange packet and watched as it exploded as it came into contact with the ground, covering Sebastian's feet with the substance.

Sebastian stood upwards, no longer crushed against the wall and looked about ready to lunge at me. I shot an orange portal above him and then aimed above the blue portal.

Sebastian took a single step and he was automatically blasted upwards and through the orange portal. I quickly blasted another orange portal above the blue one, and watched in amusement as the demon was caught in a portal loop.

I watched a moment longer before stuffing the cane into my pale pink bag and walking over to my current captive.

"Release me, Camilia." Sebastian warned in the loop.

"Well, if you insist~" I chimed as I aimed an orange portal at a wall directly across from a window.

I shot the portal and he was shot out of it immediately and smashed through the window. His gloved hands were holding onto the window's frame as the rest of him was dangling, gravity becoming an enemy rather than a friend.

He started to pull himself up and I could then see his face, and glowing fuchsia eyes holding a very existent promise of pain (and more than likely a very slow and painful death) to befall me very soon.

I swallowed, suddenly not so sure why I would prank a demon that could end my life very easily. I grabbed the blue packet and splashed the liquid onto the bottom of my shoes and tossed the Portal Gun into my pale pink bag, successfully dissipating the portals.

"Camilia~" Sebastian sang out in a dark voice with a hint of his demonic voice lacing through. I felt my blood run cold and glanced back over to see Sebastian in his demonic form standing by the damaged window and dark shadows casting the hallway in a murky shade.

I then took several awkward steps as I rushed out of the deadly hall as I screamed 'The Cake Is A Lie!'.

I sped through the hallways until I reached Ciel's study. Without a second thought I rushed in and sped behind the startled boy.

"Camile? What the bloody hell?" He questioned as I cowered behind him.

"Order him that he can't kill me! Order him that he can't kill me! Order him that he can't kill me!" I cried out in urgency.

"What did you do?!" He asked in a very uneasy tone.

"I pulled a prank on him, I highly recommend against it!" I replied as I threw my shoes into my off-white bag and cowered underneath his desk.

I knock sounded at the door as Sebastian's voice echoed throughout the room.

"My lord, may I speak with Miss Camilia, it's fairly urgent." He asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Sebastian, I order you to not kill or physically or even mentally intentionally harm Camile." Ciel ordered with a monotone voice.

I let out a breath I had been holding and slumped against the side of Ciel's desk as I muttered a breathless 'Thank you'.

"Really now, Camile… Pulling a prank on a demon? I had thought you were smarter than that?" Ciel questioned.

"I was a bored adolescent, it was either that or going on a homicidal killing spree." I stated as I attempted to even out my breathing.

"Homicide or suicide, huh? You scare me sometimes, Camile…" Ciel muttered as he started looking over his paperwork.

"Yeah… I scare myself sometimes, too…" I muttered softly to myself.


	13. Amens Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. This is another extra chapter I decided to post early. It also corresponds to the contest prize I promised to**FaithisForever99**. And also due to the fact that I now have 104 followers and 91 favorites. Amens is latin for mad, frantic, and foolish.

* * *

Amens Prodigy

_This should have been an easy job._ She thought to herself as she ran along the cement maze of the city, puddles forming from the falling rain.

_But no, our easy jobs are long gone._ The figure growled inhumanely in her throat as she glared at the streets before her feet.

_It was easy enough before that damn shadow came along. __Just check in every now and then and make sure she doesn't put her nose where it doesn't belong._ Her gleaming amber eyes darted about, searching for a sign of her colleague.

_But after the shadow came and started triggering their suppressed memories… and even more troublesome is that blasted serum. __We started having to pair up to ensure she get's properly disposed of…_ The figure paused and glanced about, tigress ears flicking as raindrops irritated them. Her reptilian tail flicked with jerky movements as the ever-present glow of her flame lit up the dimly lit street.

_We didn't know she had the serum on her till he charged at her with the blade…killing an 'innocent' she just so happened to have a thing for in the process. _She sighed, frustrated to herself as she tightened her grip on her metallic claw weapon.

"Nothings worse than a power crazed genius with nothing left to live for." She mumbled darkly to herself as she began to resume her earlier pace only to stop once again when she heard the familiar sound of blade against blade.

Without an ounce of hesitation, the ReAni rushed to the origination of the sound. She paused before the alleyway and carefully glanced in.

D'Naly was locked in battle with the infamous 'Black Beast'. Bits of her flesh were grey from the serum's influence and pitch black fluid dripped never-ending from her demonic-like red eyes. She let out a draconic screech as she rushed forward.

Finally making her move the figure rushed to D'Naly's side and intercepted the potentially fatal blow.

"Why is it that you boys always need a lady to save your sorry asses?" She hissed as she glared at her amphibious comrade.

The two jumped backwards in unison to avoid another swing of the black blade.

"Tch, it's just that Camile is impossible for a single ReAni to kill. We'll need a miniature army at least, Allebasi." He grumbled as he glared at his partner.

"It's only because you were too quick to slash at her, you moron. If you paid closer attention you would have noticed the serum in her front pocket." Allebasi hissed as she readied her personal weapon.

"Yeah, well we still have a problem. She only drank a drop or two. You know that the less they drink the more unpredictable they are." D'Naly whined as he got into a fighting stance, blade drawn.

"You… low-life… damned… CORPSES!" The brunette they were referring to cried out in an outrage as the shadows in the alley became distorted. The two ReAni took several quick steps backwards as they knew what would soon occur.

The shadows seem to climb up her legs, acting like a liquid that defied the laws of gravity. A large shadowed hand slunk out from the alleys dead-end wall and latched around the chest of Camilia.

The two onlookers stared on in utter horror as the girl was covered in the liquid shadows. The casing of shadows stretched and distorted into a much larger frame. A large, protruding shadow escaped from the amorphous blob and slammed hard into the concrete, leaving an indentation as a result. The shadow altered and shifted into a large reptilian limb with large jagged claws. Three more followed suit in a similar fashion, resulting in multiple messes of debris to litter the alley.

A long shadow slipped from the lower region of the beast and shifted into the form of a reptilian tail before it smashed into the ground with a thundering echo. Two large spanned extensions spread out, leaving deep gouge marks in the walls they scratched in the process of forming before finalizing into bat-like wings complete with slightly transparent membrane.

A long shadow emerged from the upper part, similarly to the tail, only growing thicker near the tip rather that thinner. The shadowy bulge morphed into the head of a large reptile with twisted, demonic horns. Four red eyes opened on the beast's head and glared darkly at the corpses before her.

She let out a large and deafening screech as she rushed towards her opponents.

"Get down!" Allebasi cried out as she shoved D'Naly down to avoid the lunging shadows maw.

The two soon found themselves in a dangerous dance, avoiding the claws, lashing tail, and maw while at the same time trying to get close enough to dissipate the darkness's fluid-like form.

"We're getting nowhere fast." One commented as they jumped from the swing of the tail, the crashing down of another wall kicking up a large amount of dust.

"You can say that again." The other complained with a growl as she attempted to evade a swing of the upper clawed leg, only to sustain a gash across their arm.

"Please tell me you tried to get Kanji to help out." D'Naly pleaded as he was pinned into the alley wall, the beast's tail piercing through his stomach, causing a trickle of blood to escape his mouth.

"Of course I did, I'm not a moron like you!" Allebasi grunted as she was using the majority of her upper body strength trying to keep the claw from crushing her into the cement.

Allebasi blinked dumbfounded as the near crushing weight had dissipated nearly instantly and a deafening screech of pain echoed throughout the area. She glanced up and saw Kanji Norito standing before her the pink sword of Karma shining with its own glow unsheathed and smeared with the blackening blood of Camilia.

Kanji glanced at Allebasi for a moment, her eyes an almost identical match to Camilia's before her transformation into the draconic beast. She darted off, charging towards the tail, her armor shined in the likeness of a Rose Quarts as it shimmered in elegance beyond words. Her shinning gold hair with a tinge of emerald kept in her 'pony tail' frayed similarly to a fan as she swung at the tail, succeeding in dissipating said limb.

D'Naly slumped to the floor with a thud as he fell to the ground. He grumbled angrily as he got up to his feet, the bleeding stopping as the wound healed. He pulled out his blade and darted after Kanji, prepared to slay the beast.

"Men." Allebasi grumbled as she rushed after her comrades, her claw blade drawn as she rushed along with them.

* * *

Allebasi panted heavily as she looked at D'Naly. He was as bad, if not worse, than she was at this point. Exhaustion was evident when fighting this enemy. It wasn't just physical but emotional as well. Kanji had managed to dissipate the shadows from Camilia's form, leaving the final attacks to us.

_Our life had never been easy…__It has been hard. __We all died when we wanted to live. __Because of our stubborn souls we can live on. __We were able to be reanimated. __Our crime is our will to live._

Allebasi rushed forward as Camilia and D'Naly fought with their blades. She pierced her armored appendage through Camilia's throat, from near the nape to the opposite side. Her tigress ears flattened to the back of her head as the smell of blood and the sound of her last gurgling cough flooded her senses.

_God has left us, the devil is threatened by us, and now we only obey our Goddess, Karma._

She swung her arm, decapitating Camilia and letting her fallen form fall to the ground. She looked at her weapon, a bloody mess of red and black. She stared numbly at the girl.

_We used to live like gods… we would report to Karma three times a day and do whatever we wanted the rest of the time. __We killed when we were bored.__We destroyed civilizations when we wanted to, just for the heck of it. __We were reckless renegades who did what we wanted. __Until she was born…_

Black blood lay in a pool beneath her decapitated head while a deep crimson escaped the mangled neck. _Human and the unspoken…_

_After she was born Karma changed… She was foolish and reckless, but at the same time almost like a mother who was almost too much fun. __But then she grew paranoid. __And the abandonment of Kiga, the oldest ReAni, didn't help. __Even Kanji has grown uncomfortable with Karma…_

Allebasi looked at the chest of the girl, the spot where the immortal soul is chained. She raised her clawed hand… and swung down. A spray of crimson and an eerie glow escaping the corpse.

_We have to watch her. __Keep her in line. __If she seems like she's remembering, is researching, or is in possession of the serum, we have to eliminate the threat._

She pulled out the jar and gently cradled the soul into it. She stared a moment at the soul, glancing at the vibrant colors before an image emerged in the jar.

* * *

A lonely Allebasi was staring at the gently falling cherry blossoms. She sighed sadly as she looked at her paws, disgusted with herself.

"What's wrong?" Allebasi turned to the voice.

"Camile…" She mumbled dumbly.

"Nothing, just some reanimation problems." She grumbled.

"Why is there a problem?" She questioned. Allebasi glanced at her paws again.

"I just miss my old body sometimes…" She trailed off as she looked back up at the cherry blossoms.

"I guess I would too… If my body had changed with my reanimation at least…" Camile commented as she sat beside the ReAni, looking at the falling petals as well.

"But it makes sense that you're like that." Camile reasoned as she looked over at her 'dare-she-say' friend.

"Why… would you say that?" Allebasi questioned as she looked at Camile with a confused glance.

"Tigers are strong and powerful animals. And in many places they symbolize many things… like courage or power. I think it fits you pretty well that that would be the animal that symbolizes your soul." Camile explained with a kind smile as she looked at the grass she was sitting on.

"You… really think so…?" Allebasi questioned with a gleeful smile.

* * *

She clenched the jar harder in her paws as she glared away from that memory.

_It would be inevitable for us to get attached to the girl... She just has that air about her that just makes you want to like her._

Allebasi turned to her comrades, a coy smile on her lips as she put on her mask. She couldn't let them see her pain and sorrow at the death of one of her closest friends she shouldn't have had.

_In order to ensure that we keep on living… We have to make sure that you keep on dying… Camilia… For our crimes... you must be the one who suffers..._

* * *

Wow, now WTF is going on here, huh? I'm going to leave you fans guessing on this one. Next chapter won't be out for a while… sorry~ So... filler thing I guess...


	14. Contrarium Prodigy

Just a filler story since the next chapter will still take a while since I'm mainly preoccupied with homework and projects. Contrarium means reverse.

* * *

Contrarium Prodigy

Heeled boots echoed in the blindingly white halls as the figure walked through them. The almost unheard clacks of her assistants own boots were virtually unheard in comparison. The pale pink metallic boots reflected the light of the room, giving the leading figure an inhuman glow about her.

The ragged violet silk that wrapped about the beings body were dark and dull in comparison to the pale pink skin of Karma. Her magenta hair waved and flowed with her body's movements as she proceeded forward. The chest piece, similarly glowing like the boots, gave notice to a familiar symbol etched into the flesh just above.

The figure behind timidly glanced about with her gleaming eyes.

"Milady, Je shall keep watch whiles you… converse with her." Kanji ushered with a soft voice. Karma merely nodded in response before proceeding forward.

Karma opened the door to Limbo, only to be greeted by the overwhelming scent of alcohol. She coughed a bit before adjusting to the odor. Her dull, irises less, orbs of eyes scanned the place for the aura in particular. The similar aura to that of Camilia Elizabeth Renie. Yet different.

"Ah~ Amrak! Been a while, eh?" So **very** different.

"Elizabeth." Karma muttered slowly and darkly, as if the existence of the speaker of the voice was the bane of her existence… well, one of them at least.

"You should know that I don't go by that name anymore." She coolly spoke as she searched for the aura. After locating it she walked towards her.

Karma paused before the figure named Elizabeth. Elizabeth's white hair tangled into her ankles, horns like white porcelain grew from the temples of her head. A long and white reptilian tail was coiled about a few empty bottles of various beverages. Her large dragon-like wings stretched and folded with every breath she took. A singular hazel eye gleamed at her while the scarred one remained dull and focus less, similarly to Karma.

"I would say, 'Oh, I keep fogettin'… but I can't really forget now, can I?" Karma narrowed her eyes dangerously at Elizabeth's words and unstable laughter.

"Enjoying Limbo?" Karma questioned in a mock cheerful voice. Her question was answered with a 'tch'.

"Eh, it's a nice place so ah really can't complain… but… it's kinda lonely. I mean, that forest is nice but that beast kinda scares me… and the only people over here are coma patients… but they're no fun." Elizabeth pouted as she picked up a newly opened bottle of beer seeming to debate on if she should attempt to chug it or savor it.

She decided to chug it.

"But that's just about enough of beatin' round the bush, wouldn't cha say?" Elizabeth slurred as she finished off the bottle. Her reptilian tail's tip tilted upwards, revealing the gleaming red draconic eye on one side of it. The eye blinked curiously at Karma before glazing over into a blind-like state.

"Always brutally honest and straight to the point, as always." Karma muttered, earning herself a chuckle from the infamous 'White Beast'.

"I want another reading."

"Should have guessed as much… the seven card spread, again, I assume." Elizabeth commented as she pulled out a deck of tarot cards.

"Am I also to assume it's for the same reason as always..?" She asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice. Earning no response she continued opening the deck up. The silence persisted even after she shuffled the cards several times.

Elizabeth sighed and looked up at Karma for a brief moment before putting the seven cards in position on the ground. She slowly and carefully flipped each of the cards hesitating on the seventh before picking it up.

Karma stared at the cards taking a while to identify them based on their aura.

Devil. Hermit. Star. Fate. Moon. Judgment… she glanced at the card present in Elizabeth's hand.

"Show me." She ordered darkly, trying hard to cover over her deperate plea that this time they wouldn't be the same. That she, the being that tugs at the mortal's fates, can change just this one outcome. Her heart sank lower and heavier into her chest as she saw the last card… Death.

She abruptly turned on her heel and left the being behind her alone. She ignored her assistant's pleas to slow down her pace. She ignored the stares of ReAni's she passed. She ignored her assistant's pleas for her to open her door as she locked herself within it. She simply sat in a corner surrounded by the shadows she fears and wept.

Within the shadows, an unseen being watched. A single dull red eye observing the once spirited and joyful being. Thinking back at how things were so long ago and how they could have been if things had played out differently she felt nothing. No. Her other half was the one who felt, she just thought. Finally glancing away she slipped back to the room she referred to as 'home'.

* * *

The room of sorts was a long hallway not unlike a hospitals. The nearly infinite doors along the walls had television like structures that showed various images. Each one, however, had something in common. They all showed Camilia Renie. All of them marked by the collar, all of them with a limp, all of them ignorant. The shadow trailed the red strings connected to the doorknobs of the doors with her lone eye.

She glanced briefly at one in particular. The television above the door it was attached to was the only one in that area that wasn't clouded with snow. Three years was old compared to the average lifespan Camilia possessed.

She gazed in almost curiosity at the current mortal. Camilia seemed to be ranting at the demon before her.

"I don't see why I have to wear one; I can just cross-dress as a butler. Those things are inhumane deathtraps and since I am a cripple I won't even need to dance!" The demon seemed only to be thoroughly amused at the rant.

She glanced away from the screen and slipped back along the endless corridor. But as she meandered along she made a mental note to herself…

"_Maybe later I should grant that one a visit._"

* * *

I don't have much to say for now, except sorry for taking so long… I actually wrote practically all of this on my mom's laptop… So… Please be patient with me.


	15. That Prodigy, Femina

**Everyone stick with me on this but I have a theory I came up with a while ago.**

Undertaker is Ciel's grandfather. Now hear me out. In the most recent chapters when the German Shinigami were introduced they talked about Ciel being able to see them so easily and passed it off as 'Probably due to his lineage'. During the Campania Ark Undertaker lost his hair lockets and Ciel grabbed them and Undertaker said that 'They are his treasure'. Before the Witch Ark began they found out that one of the hair lockets contained the hair of Ciel's grandmother, why would he have that? It was then revealed that Undertaker had been a prominent presence during Vincent's life. Undertaker had also started crying when he thought about how Vincent had died when holding a picture of him, which means he was emotionally close to Vincent. It hasn't been revealed who Ciel's grandfather is yet in either the anime or manga.

In the anime Undertaker had Ciel's parents records, which could be hinting at a more personal reason. Undertaker had to have also read Ciel's record if he knew Ciel was going to die later. On another note Undertaker had never harmed Ciel with the intention of Ciel getting hurt. Undertaker seems keener on killing Sebastian, possibly because Sebastian will ultimately eat Ciel's soul and Undertaker doesn't seem to want that.

Also, please stay a bit more, think like this. Why is Undertaker all of a sudden looking into reanimation of the dead? He's as old as heck, if he wanted to do this he could've started it a long time ago, so something occurring recently may be pushing him to perfecting it. It could very well be that Undertaker knows that Ciel will die in the near future and wants to perfect the reanimation so he won't lose Ciel like Vincent and Ciel's grandmother. Since Vincent's body was burned to ashes and Ciel's grandmother had probably died before Undertaker had started with the idea of reanimating the dead he seems to be bent on preserving Ciel.

I'm stating this because this theory will be introduced into my story and I don't want you guys to be lost.

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. BTW thank you **AlwysBCreative **and **OnikoKuroshio** for those words of encouragement. They really help motivate me~ Also, the word Femina is latin for Female.

Chapter X: That Prodigy, Femina

"Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. And 'Someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic'. Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions." Sebastian began as he read something from one of the scrolls he had.

"Wait, but what if 'Jack' isn't involved in a cult or black magic?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he turned the attention towards me.

"What I mean is: Humanity is dark, Ciel. You don't need people who are looking for human sacrifices to be a serial killer. You could just have some psycho who gets off at seeing women get slaughtered! Occult people usually have some sort of symbol on the crime scene or have something they all have in common. The only link is that they were prostitutes, which could just be that if a couple prostitutes go missing no one would really care; to be frank. So shouldn't we look for an opportunist psycho with a gore fetish and a medical license?" I stated thoughtfully as I glanced over at the tea.

"Moreover, we could be looking for multiple 'Jacks'." I added with a shrug.

"What makes you say that?" Madame Red questioned as she paused before taking a sip from her tea.

"Well think of it like this: Jack 1 see's prostitute. He chats with her and acts like he's going to be a potential customer. Prostitute lowers her guard and Jack 2 comes up from behind her and slits her throat. Then the two Jacks can drag her into a darker area and slaughter her." I explained as I picked up an empty cup and poured myself a cup of tea.

"Well, we already have a suspect in mind already, Camilia. The Viscount of Druitt." Sebastian explained.

"Way to smash a girl's ego, Sebastian." I grumbled angrily as I sent him a death glare. Sebastian merely shrugged at my rage and smirked smugly.

"Behave you two." Ciel warned as he finished off his slice of cake.

"So, my opinion aside, what is the plan-" I couldn't finish as the room was suddenly filled with 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off'.

"Um, hold that thought." I quickly added as I rustled through my white bag before pulling out my cell phone and answering.

"Morpho what's- okay, okay, repeat that slower, okay, you what?

Well it has been bad with the pollen recently.

Please tell me it wasn't in the study.

It was.

Okay, no, no, don't start crying.

Why were you in there in the first place?

Oh, okay that makes sense.

What are the other four doing?

Running around like beheaded chickens?

Seriously what is up with all of the decapitation recently?!

And Tanaka's drinking his tea?

Really, that man…

Now listen carefully, Morpho, I have a fire extinguisher under my bed.

Why is it there?

Well you snore and sometimes sneeze in your sleep.

You know the burn marks on the side of the table by the bed?

Those are from you.

I'm not getting into this right now, Morpho, I'm trying to hear about this plan to catch 'Jack the Ripper'.

Yes, the MIA killer.

Just get the fire extinguisher and use it.

No, don't worry about the mess; I'll clean it up when I get back home after this case.

Okay, the fire's out now.

No, that stuff is not safe for Moth Dragon consumption.

No, it's actually made of compressed nitrogen with a form of foam and occasional dry powder.

Okay, now calm the others down please, who knows how much of a mess they'll make if left unattended in that state.

Okay, love you too sweetie, bye."

After finishing the call I glanced up at the now dumbfounded inhabitants of the sitting room.

"Morpho torched the study." I explained sheepishly.

"Who exactly is 'Morpho'?" Madame Red asked, clearly confused.

"Morpho is Camilia's unofficial adopted daughter. She's a bit… unique, so we hide her in Camile's room when guests, such as yourselves, arrive." Ciel explained offhandedly.

"Ah, I would love to meet her! You've never really struck me as the motherly type Camile!" Madame Red exclaimed happily.

"Back to the matter at hand, the Viscount of Druitt." Ciel urged, desperately wanting to get onto the matter at hand.

"Tonight there will be yet another party at the Viscounts residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." Sebastian reasoned as he mulled over his newly gained information.

"Madame Red. That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Ciel requested as he glanced up at his aunt.

"Really. Who do take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." Madame Red announced proudly as she swept a hand through her hair.

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'Secret Party'." Ciel announced with an affirmative nod.

"But, wait a second!" I exclaimed as I realized something crucial.

"What now, Camile?" Ciel asked as he sighed in frustration.

"With all do respect, if someone sees a boy with an eye patch and an attractive butler, everyone will automatically know that it's you." I voiced my concerns slowly, as to get my point across completely.

"You have a point… per usual." Ciel grumbled angrily as his plan seemed to be destroyed before being properly built.

"I believe I have a solution for that as well~" Madame Red chimed out with a rather sinister smile appearing upon her face.

"I regret opening my mouth…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling the urge to run away and/or jump out the window.

* * *

I glanced over at the poor boy staring at the silverware in complete confusion. I sighed and looked out the window. _Honestly, this era is so strict on women… if one so much as breathes the wrong way then you'll be the topic of gossip…_

"If Camile is coming then why isn't she doing this, too?" Ciel questioned as he glared at me.

"Unlike you, I know the proper etiquette with almost double the silverware amount you have to learn. And all I'm doing is looking for the Viscount so you can avoid unwanted attention… seeing as I'm… unable to dance." I trailed off as I glanced over at my prone leg.

"Quite true." Sebastian agreed as he entered the room with a large book.

"Hey, isn't that my book on species origination and evolution theories?" I questioned as I looked at the demon.

"Indeed it is. Quite an interesting read, may I add." Sebastian answered with a smile.

"I don't recall bringing that." I deadpanned as I glared at him with my eyes that were now dyed with various shades of violet and flecks of red hues.

"Yes, I noticed it in your room before we left and decided it would make for an interesting read." Sebastian explained with a slightly forced smile.

"So you were looking through the drawers where I keep spare clothing, because I have a drawer dedicated to books I previously read that I was planning on rereading in the same cabinet." I questioned with a raised eyebrow. _Not really going to mention the noticeable lack of undergarments in a particular drawer of mine, either…_

"… At any rate… Young master, please stand up so I may put this on your head so that we may teach you how to walk like a proper young lady." Sebastian said through a forced smile as he tried to change the subject away from himself. _Nice save there, demon._

"Wha- I can walk fine!" Ciel protested as he glared at the book in the butlers hand, seemingly wishing for it to spontaneously combust.

"You have to learn how to walk like a _lady_. You have to make you're steps with grace and a gentle elegance." I chimed with glee as I walked towards the door to make my exit. _I should leave before they bring the corsets out. Those deathtraps won't get me!_

"See you later, Ciel~" I sang as I left him in the mercy of his butler. _Now let's see if I can steal some of __**Sebastian's**__ undergarments. I am, after all, a girl who enjoys getting even. _

* * *

I sat on my temporary bed playing a video game as Nydar laid on the floor in a heap reading a manga about some girls working in a café that double as super hero's… or something like that.

"I've just started playing 'The Legend of Zelda'. It took me a while to realize that the main character was named Link and not Zelda… But I'll give the game designers credit, Link is **very **attractive." I purred out as I playing a newly released Legend of Zelda game on my newly obtained 3DS, a black game system with Karma's symbol etched into it that seemed to produce a faint glow.

Nydar abruptly sat up and scrambled over to where I sat to peer over my shoulder to view the game's screen, his manga left forgotten.

"I know more about Link than you do!... And he is hella sexy~" Nydar commented as he watched me battle some moronic opponents.

"Nydar, your lack of masculinity is showing." I chided as I leered over at him with a sly smirk.

"What?! Where?!" He scrambled to his feet and began shuffling around through his clothing.

"Dork." I mumbled to myself as I focused my attention onto my game's progress. A knock on the door, however, captured both off our attention.

"Camilia, may I come in?" Questioned from the opposite side of the door.

"Uh, yes. It's unlocked." I called out as I brought my full attention to the door as I closed my game.

"That is my cue to leave, see ya fellow otome buddy!" Nydar exclaimed as he jumped out my window, leaving me alone.

I turned my attention back to the door leading to the hallway as Sebastian entered my room.

"What is it you need, Sebastian?" I asked as I removed Nydar's discarded manga from the floor and placed it on the desk located beside the bedroom door.

"I just thought to inform you that the _Young Lady, _has finished training and we shall be leaving shortly for the Viscount of Druit's party." Sebastian announced with his signature bow.

"Great, the sooner this case is over, the sooner we can clean up the study… or, at least, what's left of it…" I trailed off as I contemplated the study's actual condition.

"That isn't the only thing though, Camilia." Sebastian stated, successfully capturing my attention.

"What do you mean…?" I asked in a rather concerned tone as Sebastian developed a rather intimidating grin.

"Well you **are** accompanying us, are you not?" He questioned as he took a step forward and closing the door.

"Well, I was actually planning on manor sitting… make sure nobody robs us while the manor is left unattended…" I more or less mumbled as I watched the demon lock the door.

"Oh but, you are to come with us. After all, you need to ensure our Master keeps his appearance perfect." Sebastian stated as he slowly approached me causing me to back up into a wall.

"Come now, Camilia~ Let's put on your corset~ We need you to act like a proper lady as well~" I felt fear prick me as I heard Sebastian chime out those few sentences.

"S-Sebatian, l-let's not get ah-head of ourselves here… Surely we can arrange something else…?" I stuttered as I tried to reason with the devilishly grinning demon.

_Karma you sadistic __**Bitch**__._

* * *

We rode in silence in the carriage. The tension in the air was causing all of the inhabitants to be uncomfortable. Ciel, dressed in his pink and puffy dress was silently fuming, Madame Red was inwardly gushing about Ciel's appearance, as was Lau to a lesser degree, Grelle seemed to be stressing about his butler outfit, Sebastian was sitting and smiling, seemingly unaffected by the tension, while I was silently plotting a certain demons death and where I could get holy water at this time of night.

The carriage pulled to a stop and everyone seemed to release a sigh of relief.

It took a while to enter the manor due to the crowds trying to enter as well. But as we entered we had managed to regroup. I glanced over to Madame Red, clad in her namesake.

"This is rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" Madame Red mused over the murmuring of the various guests.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Lau agreed as he glanced about with a coy smirk.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up." Ciel demanded as he approached us. Everyone seemed to pause as they seemed to look at Ciel's outfit. It was hard not to. Ciel looked even cuter when he was standing with the thing on. I know for a fact that I would have ended up laughing if not for the corset that restricted my breathing.

"We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down." Ciel demanded. And it was in that very moment that the Madame's reserve had been shattered.

"I understaaand! Ohhh my! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!?" Madame Red gushed as she 'glomped' poor Ciel.

"Let me go! Why must I wear something like this-!?" Ciel cried out as he was being pressed against Madame Red's torso with a blush covering his face.

"Eh? What's this? Don't you like your Muslin-Drenched French Dress? It's the latest style and everything you know?" Madame Red whined out in a mock pout as she boo'd Ciel's fashion preferences.

"HOW COULD I LIKE THIS?!" Ciel exclaimed loudly, causing me to glance about, noticing the curious glances some other party-goers were giving us after Ciel's outburst.

"Now, now." A very familiar voice began from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise briefly. "A lady never raises her voice." Sebastian finished with his arms wrapped around my torso and his mouth positioned near my ear.

"By the time my era comes along you'll probably 'kick the bucket' at the social norm for the general female population." I deadpanned as I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Sebastian you bastard." Ciel growled with a cold, corpse inducing stare.

"He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script." Madame Red voiced, her tone demanding the attention of our ragtag group.

"Lau is my young lover…" Lau smiled with his head tilted to the side. "Young lover reporting for duty!"

"Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside." Ciel pouted at that as he silently fumed.

"Sebastian is my niece's tutor." Sebastian stood up straight as he released my frame to fix his glasses.

"You know, you really aren't helping your case on the effect of glasses to your disguises I had touched upon earlier." I commented softly while giving the butler in question a smirking glance.

"Grelle is my butler, per usual." Upon hearing this Grelle cried out in apparent agony at his unappreciative role in our 'masquerade'.

"…Now what should Camilia be…?" Madame Red mused as she looked at me, obviously not taking me into her equations made earlier.

"I'm voting for: girl-who-only-observes-and-get's-hopelessly-drunk-wallowing-in-her-self-pity-and-will-have-one-hell-of-a-hangover-the-following-morning. What? Someone has to." I added the last part form the curious glances the group cast upon me.

"But Camilia… You don't drink." Ciel stated with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"I can always start." I retorted with a playful smirk.

"I'm going to track down the Viscount… and the nearest waiter… and maybe the buffet table while I'm at it…" I mused as I limped off, blatantly ignoring the argument unfolding between Madame Red and Ciel, along with the burning gaze from Sebastian.

After a short period off glancing and wandering about I finally managed to locate the buffet table of sorts. I glanced about it briefly and approached the section with several glasses full of various and undoubtedly expensive wines.

I shivered with morbid thoughts and disgust as I picked up one similar to the color of blood and headed towards the sidelines. _To think that a simple liquid would bring so much pain and agony into so many lives… into my life…_

I slumped into a chair within the shadows and carefully sipped on the held beverage. I was alone to my dark thoughts revolving around blood, screaming, fists, stairs… and a butcher knife.

* * *

I was nearing my fifth glass before I felt someone sit next to me on the vacant chair besides my own.

"'Tis a splendid party of these lore and graces, tis it not?" The figure spoke softly with a definite feminine tone and an elegant and faint English accent.

I glanced over at her. She had beautiful amber hair that curled along the ends that went just below her shoulders. Her face was kissed with a pepper of freckles and her eyes were dyed a deep green.

"It is." I agreed as I took another sip of my current glass.

My reply earned me a gentle smile that possessed a slight gap between her front teeth. I glanced at her beautiful teal outfit that was decorated with flowers of various shades of pink. As my eyes trailed upwards but became glued to a mark on the side of her neck. An eerily familiar mark. The mark that was present between the shoulder blades of Morpho, the collar on my neck. The mark of Karma.

"So who are you? We haven't met before." I stroke up the conversation, finding no fault since this was another ReAni.

"Nuta, the piglet." She hummed happily with a closed eye smile.

"Pardon… Piglet?" I questioned as I stared at her in confusion.

She blinked a couple of times at me as something life changing had seemed to have dawned upon her.  
"You… don't know?" She questioned. "About the titles…?"

Upon hearing no response she sighed and looked over me, seeming to critique my clothing choice.

"We all have titles. When a ReAni talks about another sometimes we call them by their… title. I'm _The Piglet_, Shiro's _The White Raven_, Nydar's _The Patchwork Doll_. and so forth." She explained.

"I see…" I replied as I motioned her to continue.

"Well... most immortal beings like your demon, don't really know us by name… but they do, however, know us by our title. But when someone who isn't one of us taks about us they replace the _The _with _Karma's_. I can assure you, that if you asked him about _Karma's Piglet,_ that he would be filled with a twist of fear and disgust just hearing it." Nuta explained as she glanced about as the music of the dance started up, compelling various people to begin to waltz with one another.

"…I sometimes miss it… My life from before…" She ushered softly.

"How did you die?" I questioned as I gazed down at my refection in the wine.

"Pathetically…" She hissed, causing me to glance at her, not expecting the dark hostility to escape her lips. Reminding me that despite her gentle appearance that this was a killer… who probably has killed hundreds if not thousands… with no thoughts of stopping yet. The music has stopped…

She let out a strained sigh as she seemed to regain her composure before glancing at me.

"…It was an asthma attack that had spirited me away… I was from this era so twas not like there was an inhaler I could used to have saved me back then…" Her eyes grew distant. Suddenly a loud banging sound of heavy wood meeting the ballroom floor met my ears.

"Ah, well… I shall take that as my queue…" She began and started to walk away. Not even a moment later I rushed off my seat to grasp onto her arm. Causing her to stop with a mirror by her side.

Her reflection in the mirror was unlike her own. The reflection gave off an eerie vibe. Her skin was paler, her freckles resembled a blood splatter, her eyes glowed with an inhuman glow, and strange pig-like ears took the place of her human ones.

I stared a moment longer before remembering the question I wanted to ask.

"Nuta… You said every ReAni has a title… what's… what's mine?" I asked my voice wavering near the end.

Her eyes grew dark with an unreadable look and she ushered it so softly I could hardly hear it. But I did.

After that she slipped away from my grasp and melted into the crowds, escaping my field of vision.

I took a shaky step forward into the spot Nuta once occupied and glanced at my reflection in the glass from the corner of my eye. And I could have sworn in place of my reflection was a shadowed figure wearing an eerie white hooded cloak with the hood on, the bangs usually kept up were hanging loose down my face, the skin grayscale, twin black markings like the tears of a marionette down my cheeks, and an inhumane red glow coming from where my eyes where located.

And I couldn't help but hear Nuta's whispered voice echoing in my head over and over…

"_The Black Beast_"

* * *

**I AM THE QUEEN OF WTF MOMENTS! HUSSIE AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME!** So how have you guys been? Also, a quick thank you to **Apocalypsebutterfly** for recommending the song Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. I freaking love that song. Also, have you all noticed my new icon for this story? My good friend made it for me. She made it within the span of a few days so I'm pretty impressed! You guys should goo check her out! Her name on deviantart is AlwysBCreative.

When performing various sections of research, I found that Camilia is a tiger in the Chinese zodiac.

In my research I read up that they are said to be noble and fearless and are well respected for their courage. They are daring fighters who stand up for what is right. They can be selfish over little things from time to time but are overall generous people who put others before themselves.

They can be unpredictable at times and are always tense around others. They usually like to do things quickly so they work alone due to their pride and self-confidence.

They can usually be calm, warm-hearted, and gentle when are in a comfortable place or at home. But when in the face of danger they can be very violent, fearsome and occasionally over confident.

They enjoy working and keeping themselves occupied with some kind of project. They are dependable people who possess a one-track-mind for work. They seem to be heavily associated with money although it usually isn't their goal to be.

They display a rash and frank nature as they state how things are, rather than how they could be. Tigers possess a hidden nature of sensitivity. They are usually capable of great friendships and love. They are completely devoted to their 'lover', although can tend to be possessive of the people they are close to. They are passionate and romantic people who usually don't understand the concept of moderation.

I… actually didn't look into the Chinese zodiac as I was creating her personality and back story… but it's somewhat accurate…


	16. That Prodigy, Inebriate

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

BTW a guest commented about Camilia not being able to have children… I'll talk about that at the end of the chapter.

This is another Sebastian POV chapter.

* * *

Chapter XI: That Prodigy, Inebriate

I watched after the young master as he disappeared around the corner with the Viscount before I entered the wardrobe. I closed my eyes as the door to the wardrobe was shut and the sounds of chains sounded about my prison. I tensed my body, preparing for the piercing feel of a blade.  
I felt my eyes widen in shock as a blade pierced through my head from the top of the wardrobe.

_Leave it to that man to start from the head. Unbelievable._

A storm of blades were shoved into the wardrobe and, by extension, my body. A moment of silence passed and I heard Lau's voice from the outside.

"I suppose that will do. Well. What do you say? Is he still alive?"

The sound of the chains falling, having been broken by one of the swords, sounded about me. I fixed my appearance, cleaning off any stray droplets of blood, before I pushed the door open.

Various cheers of relief were exclaimed by the crowd the act had been attracted sounded at my unharmed appearance.

"That was wonderful, Sebastian!" Madame Red exclaimed as she barged through the crowd that was starting to disperse.

"Indeed! The closet was like a pincushion. I thought maybe I'd really killed you!" Lau commented cheerfully.

"It did hurt a bit. I did not think you would begin at the head. Anyone else would have died." I complained as I rubbed the top of my head, remembering the unexpected pain I had felt.

"So? How did you do it?" Lau questioned curiously.

"You didn't know, but you used all those swords anyway!?" Madame Red exclaimed clearly mortified at what Lau had just said.

"I believe I explained as much earlier? That there were no tricks involved." I replied to Lau's question, ignoring Madame Red's rambling.

I scanned the crowd for Camilia, feeling a foreign pain in my chest from not seeing her present. I glanced around again before sighing and placing a hand where the dull, throbbing pain was present. My heart.

"Madame, you wouldn't happen to know where Camilia would be located would you?" I questioned as I glanced over at the still fuming Madame Red.

"Ah, I seem to have lost track of her… The last I knew, she was around the table that had all the wines on display." Madame Red claimed as she put the knuckle of one of her fists to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"So she was serious about getting drunk wasn't she? My, that Camile is really something else, isn't she?" Lau laughed a bit at that thought.

I sighed as I glanced about once more.

"I'll go locate her… and keep her out of trouble." I concluded before I entered the bustling crowds.

I took a deep intake of air through my nose, looking for that unmistakable scent I have come to know as Camilia's. I opened my eyes in alarm as another odor met me.

The scent of something starting to decay crudely mixed with a sickly sweet perfume like scent and the unmistakable odor of a divine energy.

The scent itself wasn't what unsettled me the most, however. What unsettled me the most was how close the Camilia the scent was. I picked up my pace as I hurried over to the area where the scent was strongest.

I knew full well what a beast with that scent was like, having seen one firsthand. Karma's Reptile had blown up a landmark in ancient Rome, slaughtering hundreds within the span of a few minutes.

Another demon was with me at the time and, being younger than I, thought that he could take her on. That fool.

Gleaming green scales. Blond hair streaked with neon green. Mismatched eyes, one a demon-like red while the other was bright yellow speckled with black. A being, that sent fear down the spine of the king of hell himself.

I paused in mid-step as a memory rose up to the surface. The Doll Maker Killer. He had the scent of decay, too… Not exactly like the scent here… but a scent like it nonetheless.

Camilia knew him. As did Morpho. Does that mean Camilia was involved?

No, that cannot be. Camilia has no scent of decay on her person. Only the scent of her melodious soul and that indescribable scent buried deep within her soul… no decay. But she also has the symbol of Karma on the collar she wears on her neck.  
I shook my head from those thoughts.

I need to find Camilia. I can interrogate her once I find her.

Before I could take a step a chill trailed down my spine.

I turned my head sharply to the balcony. A lone figure stood out there, casually leaning their back against the railing along the balcony.

She was dressed in a beautiful dress featuring various pink flora on teal silk. Her hair was amber streaked with crimson, curled in messy ringlets.

Faintly glowing green eyes dyed an inhumane green were fixated at my own. Freckles not unlike a fresh blood splatter were dusted across her face.

A coy smirk played upon her lips as she seemed to assess my appearance. Her hand, in the likeness of a pig's cloven hoof, was toying with a long ribbon decorated like her dress faintly stained with old and faded stains of blood.

She glanced over to something to my far right. I reluctantly glanced in that direction only to see in the far distance Camilia's slumped form in a chair against a wall.

I hurriedly glanced back to the beast on the balcony only to find the previous occupant gone. I stared at the vacant spot a moment longer before taking a breath of air. I relaxed as I found the air no longer containing the scent of decay.

I turned back to Camilia and hurriedly approached her form.

"Camilia…?" I asked softly as I gently nudged her limp form.

"S-ssebasstiaan?" She seemed to slur as she weakly lifted her head to look at me.

Her eyes were a cloudy hazel and her pupils were dilated. A heavy smell of alcohol seemed to cling to her form.

"Come here, Camilia. Let me take you to the manor so you don't get yourself hurt." I said gently as I pulled her into my arms.

The Young Master can do fine without me for a moment while I ensure Camilia's safety.

* * *

This is one of the most difficult tasks I have ever attempted to do throughout my entire existence.

Whatever had possessed me to do this voluntarily, and not being ordered to do so, can go to hell, so I can kill it myself when I finish this contract.

"Sebaaastiaaan~" I felt my hand twitch involuntarily as I tried to maintain my emotionless façade.

"Camilia. Elizabeth. Renie. For the last time. I refuse to claim you while you're in this state. So cease your current actions this instant." I stated monotonously.

Never had I ever thought I would be in this position. _Refusing_ the approaches of a woman I lusted for.

I clenched my jaw tighter as I felt her nuzzling my neck, her hot breath tickling the rather sensitive flesh.

I have to hold on. Just a little further till we reach the manor. When we get there I'll put her into her bed and then go help the Young Master-

"Hey Sebast-n… Your-a pr-ty cap-p-ble man… y- can do-a lot… bu-ah guess y-need mah help ta pitch-n-a tent…" Camilia slurred between chuckles.

Pitch a tent? Whatever could that-

I immediately stopped and paused to reconsider my life choices briefly before proceeding on my previous trek.

"Wha? -t's nothing- ta be –shamed of Sebs… -ey say t- big-r t- bet-r… n'your- pr-ty big…"

Oh, for the love of.

"Camilia, you are to be the death of me, dear." I muttered under my breath as I tried my hardest not to permit my thoughts to think of the activities I could perform to prove her drunken statement.

I sighed in relief as I finally approached the entrance to the manor.

_What a relief five more minutes and I more than likely would have done something I may or may not regret. _

* * *

I gently put Camile down onto her temporary bed.

"H-ey Sebast-n, s-there-ah mirror in y-pan-s… b-cuz I c-n see m-self in –m."

_Just ignore her, Sebastian. And maybe she'll give up._

I pulled the sheet over her fragile looking form, not caring at the moment that she is still wearing the dress from earlier. Because if I hear one more of those 'Pick up Lines'-

"H-ey Sebbs… Did y-sit-n ah pile ah sug-r? Cuz y-got a sweet ass…~" Camilia slurred out, as she seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.

I sighed heavily once again as I shut the curtains to the room.

Looking back at Camilia I noticed she had finally fallen asleep. I felt my lips curve upwards into a gentle smile as I softly approached her sleeping form. I knelt down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

_I can't wait to get back at her from all of those pick up lines~_

I felt a familiar pull at my hand, causing my eyes to shift in alarm.

"It seems the Young Master requires my assistance." I muttered softly, careful not to rouse the slumbering girl before me.

* * *

Welp. Hope you all enjoyed drunken Camilia. Now about her not being able to have kids…

**I've hinted throughout the entire story that Camilia is basically a dead girl reanimated by a very powerful being named Karma who is incorrectly called a Goddess by the average population (she's actually much more powerful than a goddess). If you're dead you can't have kids. It just doesn't work like that. Mostly.**

**Anyone seen Resurrection? That show helped my theorizing mind quite a bit. You see, if Camilia was pregnant before her death she could have that child and possibly more. But she wasn't.**

**The only way for her to be able to reproduce is if she got married. You're all probably going WTF does that have to do with anything?! Ok, Ok, calm down.**

**Right now Camilia is seen with a choker like collar marked with Karma's symbol. That basically means Karma is keeping an eye on her.**

**Karma is able to have a way of seeing things through use of her symbol. So if you write her symbol on a wall she will become aware of everything that happens near that wall including what happens to the wall.**

**Since Karma is keeping an eye on her through the collar, she is aware of everything Camilia does especially when regarding something connected to her. If Camilia is looking into something she shouldn't that worries Karma then Karma will send a ReAni or two to… eliminate the threat.**

**Now I know this is all interesting and all but it seems to have nothing to do with Camilia's ability to reproduce or not, right? Well, after extensive studies Karma went through with Camilia's… curiosity, she found that if Camilia feels dedicated to someone she has a higher tendency to be content to live in ignorance since she is married or something like that.**

**Camilia has this thing with keeping promises, so if she vows to be there for someone she marries she'll have a significantly lower chance of looking in places she really shouldn't.**

**Camilia is also very motherly so Karma basically figures if you combine a significant other with a child or two, the odds of her doing anything are virtually nonexistent.**

**If Karma can bring Camilia back from the dead, she can let her have the ability to reproduce.**

**So in a nutshell, to keep Camilia content and in line, she lets her have the ability to have children.**

Sorry I know this chapter is short... and a bit rushed... but I was between this and an essay...


End file.
